Dark Secrets
by xXHeart of GoldXx
Summary: A rewrite of The Secret. A transgendered woman in Team Rocket has kept the fact she is transgendered a secret for a long time. But when she is found out, how will she cope? And will her enemy help her through it? Who else is hiding secrets?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.

* * *

><p>Two little girls at the ages of five and eight were playing inside at school during recess. The snow was falling, making a thicker blanket of snow every hour, and it was too cold to send the children outside and play. It was the middle of winter, and it was becoming a harsh and violent one. The wind whipped and howled during the nights, and during the days it was becoming somewhat unbearable.<p>

The girls had become very close within the past month or so. They had met about two years ago, but since the younger one had started elementary school, they became closer. Most people wanted to be the blonde girl's friend because she was an all around nice person, friendly, but most of all, prettier than most of the other girls, unlike her friend who had a fear of people in general because of her past experiences with them, even at such a young age. She also didn't have much to offer other kids because she was very poor and couldn't even buy any of the children birthday presents or invite them out to amusement parks, restaurants, and etcetera. This caused her to be shy and insecure around the other children. Her fear and her status in society made the other kids not want to be her friend.

But the blonde little girl chose the red head over everyone else to be her best friend. Most of the children thought that she was crazy because she wanted to be friends with someone so young, and so poor and helpless.

The two girls were giggling happily and whispering their secrets to each other. They weren't really serious secrets, just funny things that had happened in their short lives. The red head had mentioned that she hated the taste of limes, and the skins from apples made her lips swell if they weren't washed properly. The other had mentioned that she didn't actually like grape flavored jellybeans, but she ate them anyway because none of her friends liked them, and she didn't want to see them go to waste. "I have a real secret this time," one said seriously. The other immediately stopped laughing and looked at her friend in the eyes; she knew that she was about to hear something personal.

"Really?" she whispered.

"Yeah but I never told anyone this except my family. You have to promise me that you'll never tell anyone and you'll still be my best friend," she said.

"I promise I won't tell," the other said. "And I'll always be your bestest friend in the whole world."

"Okay, then follow me," the older girl said and took the other girl's hand in her own. They sneaked into the coat closet and cleared a spot, kicking the fallen jackets and boots out of the way.

"How come we're in a closet?" the five year old asked as she threw a jacket into a corner.

"Because I'm gonna show you something," the one with the secret said and found her backpack in the mess, and took out her mini flashlight keychain. "You have to pinky promise you won't tell and you won't hate me." The other girl saw that her friend was completely serious, and nodded.

"I pinky swear," she whispered, and the two girls hooked their pinkies together. "And nothing could make me hate you. And when I say nothing, I mean nothing. Even if you killed a person, I'd never hate you." The other girl smiled and was glad to hear those words. However, a little voice in her head said that this was a completely different issue and she doubted she'd accept her, or understand. She may even say she had cooties.

"All right, here it goes," she said quietly to herself. She pulled down her underwear and held up her dress with one hand. With the other, she put the flashlight in between her legs.

"That's what boys have," the other girl said and backed up a bit, a confused look on her face. The other one had to hold back her tears from her friend backing away from her.

"I know," she whispered and covered herself back up.

"What's wrong with you then?" she asked, still confused. She still kept her distance, not really sure what to make of the whole situation.

"I'm a transgender. I'm a boy on the outside, but a girl on the inside," she explained as best as she could.

"That's…weird," the red head pointed out and stared at her friend. The poor girl began to doubt her and felt tears fall down her cheeks. "But I like weird," she reassured.

"So you don't hate me?" she asked and tried to dry away her tears. She hated crying in front of people; she knew it was a sign of weakness. She watched as her friend rolled her eyes.

"I already told you I wouldn't hate you. Like I said, we're best friends."

"Do you still think I'm a girl?"

"Do you still like dolls and pink and dresses and stuff?" she questioned her friend seriously.

"I do."

"Then you're a girl. It's as simple as that," she paused to give her friend a hug. "Now come on, let's get out of here and go play with the pattern blocks and make pretty things," she said and left the closet. The young girl smiled to herself as her friend walked out of the coat closet doors. "Are you coming or what?" her stubborn friend stood impatiently, tapping her foot.

"Of course," she said and followed her. Her face brightened, and she was glad that someone else knew about her secret.

* * *

><p>So, I edited the prollogue to this and corrected my grammatical errors (the ones that I caught) and made it a little better than it was.<p>

Again, this story is meant to take seriously, and it isn't a joke. So, if you dislike people who are transgendered or feel offended by this story in any way, I discourage you to continue reading. However, I encourage everyone else to continue to read and drop a few reviews here and there to help me improve my writing.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.

* * *

><p>Jessie went into the locker room as usual in Team Rocket Headquarters. Every Rocket was called back for special training, so she of course, had no choice but to forget about the kid's Pikachu and return. She had just left a whining James outside. He begged her to go into her locker room because he was afraid he'd get beat up again, but Jessie simply told him to suck it up. She didn't understand why the other guys beat up James, but she wasn't about to let him get ridiculed for going into her locker room. She assumed he got beat up because if her anyway, so she figured she'd be doing him a favor by not letting him in. Most people didn't particularly like her too much, and he made it known that he'd always stick by her side.<p>

She didn't hear his whines anymore, so he must have went into the boy's locker room. She was beginning to fear for his safety in there and hoped he would get out in time before every man in there decided to pick on him. She pondered on the thought; she continued to think about why they beat him up in the locker room. He wasn't smaller down there and had some muscle that was usually hidden beneath uniform. She decided to shrug it off and take a shower, so that she wouldn't blame herself again.

Jessie grabbed two towels, one for her hair and the other for her body, and proceeded to the showers. She stripped down into nothing and stepped into the warm water she had started. She shut the curtain for privacy and began with scrubbing the sweat off of her body. She lathered up the soap and began getting rid of the sweat and dirt that clung to her skin. Next, she washed her hair, feeling relieved that it was beginning to feel clean again. She didn't spend much time in the shower because it was a locker room and the water became cold quickly. She turned the water off and wrapped the towel around her body and wrapped her hair in the other.

She walked over to her locker and took out her clean clothes to put them on. She was careful about getting dressed because she believed not everyone was able to see her true beauty unlike Domino who was running around completely naked. Domino thought that she was prettier and better looking than every girl out there. She found it perfectly acceptable for her to prance around in her birthday suit. Jessie rolled her eyes when Domino passed her, and began to brush her hair to style it to her liking.

As she brushed her hair, Cassidy came over to her and began to torment her. "Hey Jessie Jess, what are you doing with that Raticate's nest you call hair? It looks absolutely repulsive, especially on you," Jessie wondered why Cassidy would want to randomly start trouble. She completely hated the golden haired girl, and wished she'd just run off and join Team Magma or something.

"I am sorry that you're jealous of my beauty, but you'll have to get over it," Jessie replied nonchalantly. She continued to brush her hair. She did not want Cassidy to get to her today.

"Oh, your ego is much too big," Cassidy said with false sweetness.

"Well you're one to talk," Jessie said, desperately trying to keep her temper under control. Maybe if she did, Cassidy wouldn't get the reaction she was hoping for, and leave.

"See you later, messy," Cassidy sneered and walked away towards the showers with a towel in hand. Jessie slammed her locker shut and took her duffel bag and stormed out of the locker room. Sometimes, she couldn't believe that witch. She always seemed to pick on Jessie even though she didn't do anything to provoke her meanness towards her. Shaking her head to get Cassidy out of it, she met James outside of the locker room and saw that he had a bloody nose.

"James, what happened to you?" Jessie asked even though she already knew the cause of it.

"Someone punched me in the nose seven times," James answered as if it was nothing. Jessie reached into her bag and gave him a tissue to help clot and catch the blood dripping from his nose. "Thanks Jess."

"You know, I don't get why people pick on you in the locker room. Do you do anything to make them hurt you?" Jessie asked because she was actually concerned about her best friend, James. She hoped that he didn't say it was because of her. If he did, she'd have to change something about herself so that she didn't cause him any pain, and she really didn't want to change.

"I don't know why. I just mind my own business and then this happens," James said and tilted his head back.

"James, don't tilt your head back. The blood will go straight to your brain," said Jessie.

"Sorry," he replied and they started to walk out of the gym. She noticed that James was slightly limping as he tried to keep up with her.

"Did they hurt your ankle?" she observed and slowed down so he didn't have to walk so fast.

"No, I was running from them to get out of there, and then I tripped on a bar of soap that was on the middle of the floor. You know I'm a klutz," James explained.

"If you say so," Jessie said and was beginning to become suspicious about what really happened in the locker room. She noticed how he didn't make eye contact with her. She also noted how he tilted his head back even though he knew that tilting one's head back with a bloody nose wasn't such a good idea. Usually, it took a lot for James to limp, so something was definitely up and Jessie was going to find out what it was, and she'd do anything to find it out.

Jessie unlocked the door to their room and entered it, and she closed the door behind them. James decided that he was going to take a shower because he was jumped by other guys in the shower and he didn't really spend all that much time washing himself. Jessie let him without fighting for the first one this time because she had just showered, and her body was sore everywhere. The workouts and obstacles were getting harder and harder as each day passed. She literally thought that her lungs were going to explode when she was forced to run five miles under a certain amount of time. She had never been so glad to have such great endurance that she had obtained from her harsh childhood.

She climbed into her bed and turned on the television. Meowth walked into the room moments later and collapsed onto Jessie's bed because it was closer to the door. She moved slightly over to the other side of the bed for him. He was a bit dirty and she could tell he was sore. "Hey Jess," he said as he crawled up to one of the pillows to lean against.

"You look like a mess," Jessie said and turned the television down a bit to talk to her Pokemon friend.

"I know I do," Meowth sighed and began to clean himself. "I can't believe dat I had to do so much runnin' an' stuff. I'm da brains, not da brawns," he complained.

"Maybe if you ran on all fours you'd be better off," Jessie suggested. She knew that Meowth hated that and wished she thought before she spoke. Meowth turned to glare at her.

"Yeah right," Meowth said, and went back to getting the dirt off of his fur. Jessie turned the television volume back up, and began watching her show again.

James walked out of the bathroom after ten minutes, and proceeded to get dressed. He had put his boxers on in the bathroom, so he wasn't completely naked. He put on a pair of pajama pants and fell onto his bed. Jessie was glad his nose had stopped bleeding. From the amount of blood the tissues soaked up, she didn't think that it would ever have stopped. Leaving that thought behind her, she decided to take a bath because her muscles were throbbing. She hoped that the warm water would take away the aches and pains from that day. She took a towel in with her and shut the bathroom door.

Jessie ran the bathroom water and stripped herself of her clothes. Once the bathtub was filled with warm water, she went in it and immediately felt much better. She felt her troubles melting away. However, she couldn't stop thinking about why James was attacked that much. Usually, he wouldn't get this hurt and the other guys weren't usually this violent. Something was up and she had to know what was wrong or what was going on. She would get that information out of him; she swore she would.

Eventually, the bathwater became cool and she got out of tub. She drained the water and wrapped a towel around her torso to cover herself up. Jessie exited the bathroom, only happy thoughts about dinner and sleeping replacing her worried ones. Once she stepped out of the bathroom, James lunged at her and pulled her towel down, exposing her. She was going to scream, but she didn't want to draw attention to their quarters. "What the fuck, James!" she hissed. She knew she was blushing. James was also blushing as he handed her the towel back, shielding his eyes with his forearm.

"Sorry," he squeaked.

"Why the fuck were you thinking?" Jessie said and put the towel back on. "You better have a good reason," she warned. She knew she probably looked ridiculous with her red face and a towel barely covering her up.

"Well, you see…in the locker r-room today…" James began to stutter. "Y-you see, people were saying things about y-you."

"What were they saying?" Jessie asked angrily. Meowth kept his paws over his eyes, thinking that the situation would be getting ugly. Jessie stepped forward, making James back up to the wall between their beds.

"T-there were rumors going around that one of the girls was actually a guy, but lived like a girl and they started coming up with theories of who it was, and they settled on you, but I didn't and so then I defended you and said you were a girl but they said where's the proof you've obviously never seen her naked and they beat me up and stuff. Please don't kill me!" James said all in one breathe.

"Wait, they thought I was a transgender?" Jessie asked, using the proper term.

"Yeah," he said and took a breath when she backed away from him.

"And you doubted me?" Jessie's blood began to boil, scaring James yet again.

"Sorry Jess. I just had to be sure that you weren't," James said and closed his eyes waiting for her to hit him. To his surprise, Jessie calmed down and the fist that would have collided with his face relaxed. She calmly sat down on his bed, patting it for James to sit next to her, which he did.

"So there's a rumor that there's a transgender?" Jessie asked, focusing more on her breathing than her anger.

"Well, it's not a rumor according to Attila and some other guys. There's actually one here in Team Rocket," James explained. Jessie's facial expression changed to fear. She immediately took her clothes frantically and began putting them on. James was shocked that she was getting dressed right in front of him. He began to shield his eyes from her beauty.

"Come on, you just saw me naked. Don't look shocked," Jessie snapped at him, and then ran out the door once she was fully clothed.

* * *

><p>Hopefully my grammar was better in this chapter. If not, oh well; I tried. I've been pretty busy lately so I haven't had too much time to edit thoroughly, and I propably won't have as much time as I once had.<p> 


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.

* * *

><p>"Well that was odd," Meowth spoke up and stopped cleaning himself. "Just a minute ago, she was sore an' relaxin' and now she runs outta the room sprintin'? I wish I had that kinda energy," he continued to wash his face by licking his paw and running it over his face.<p>

"Jessie's…different. I know I wouldn't be able to run out like that without falling on the floor after today," James responded, cringing just thinking about the word running. All he wanted to do was eat, sleep, and relax.

"Tell me about it," Meowth rolled his eyes. "At least I got her bed to myself for awhile!" He then curled up into a little ball and went to sleep, taking a little cat nap, as he liked to put it. However, James was still confused and concerned about Jessie's odd behavior. Something must have been up and he'd get it out of her later that night. Maybe she knew who the mysterious person was? He decided to take a little nap and then go down to the cafeteria to get dinner to forget about the day's events.

* * *

><p>Jessie ran through the halls of Team Rocket Headquarters. Since it was around seven, people would be downstairs eating dinner if they weren't too wiped out from the day's workouts. She decided to go check out the cafeteria and find the person she was desperately looking for. She eventually reached her destination. Jessie was a bit out of breath and her quads were throbbing. Her muscles were screaming at her to sit down, but what was on her mind was too important to stop.<p>

Jessie scanned the cafeteria. It was filled with Rocket agents of every status. Since she had a short temper, she became irritated that she couldn't immediately find the person she was looking for. She began to tap her foot in frustration, a habit she had since she was a child. "Where the hell is she?" Jessie said angrily under her breath.

"Oh well, if it isn't Jessie," Jessie turned around and became even angrier when she saw it was Wendy, Giovanni's secretary that was out to get her because she never paid her back when Wendy had bought her a smoothie. Jessie thought that Wendy should just get over the whole incident, but she knew that she never would.

"Look, I'm not in the mood, okay?" Jessie snapped and began to ignore her. Wendy gave an exaggerated sigh and stomped off because she hated the fact she was being ignored, and she didn't want to cause a scene. Unlike most Rocket girls, Wendy avoided the spotlight. Jessie began walking through the cafeteria in hopes of finding who she was looking for.

"Miss Jessie!" cried an over excited teenage boy.

"Oh, hey Mondo," Jessie said. She was about to ignore the brown haired boy until she thought he could be useful to her. "Maybe you can help me," she said too sweetly for herself; it even scared her.

"Oh, I will try my best! What do you need?" The boy was too eager to be of assistance.

"I was wondering if you knew where Cassidy is," Jessie said as if it wasn't a big deal.

"Cassidy? She just left the cafeteria but I don't know where she went. Sorry," Mondo paused. "But why do you want to talk to her anyway? Don't you hate her?"

"It's…" Jessie searched for the right word. "Personal."

"Well, okay. I'll see you later! Just be careful because I know Cassidy packs a good punch!" Mondo shouted after Jessie ran out of the cafeteria. He noticed her wave back at him so he smiled goofily to himself.

Jessie was becoming even more exhausted. However, she kept her pace and sprinted. She didn't know how she even had the energy to continue running like that. She happened to collide into Cassidy in the hallway. The two girls fell on the floor and rubbed their backs in hopes to help ease the pain. "Jessie, what the fuck is your problem?" she yelled. Jessie felt that luck just might be on her side.

"Thank…god…I…found you," Jessie said in between breaths.

"Since when do you thank god?" Cassidy snickered.

"Forget about that. But I have something extremely important to tell you and-"

"Don't tell me you're talking to Jessie, Cassidy," Butch said as he came around the corner. He smelled of cigarette smoke. Jessie wasn't used to being around it so she coughed a little. She tried not to breathe as hard, but she couldn't help but breathe in the smoke that lingered on him because of the lack of oxygen her body was receiving.

"I'm not. She just bumped into me in the hall," Cassidy said and looked at her with disgust before she turned to walk away.

"Wait, Cassidy!" Jessie said desperately and couldn't get up on her feet because she had finally pushed her muscles to their limit. She heard Cassidy chuckle and follow Butch into the room that they shared. Jessie gave a frustrated scream and began to crawl slowly through the hallway back to her room, defeated. She had to give up. Besides, she felt that Cassidy didn't deserve her help anymore. If something happened to her, Jessie figured that she deserved it. She cursed when she reached the stairs.

The next morning, Jessie woke up in her bed to the smell of bacon, eggs, and toast. "Good morning sleepy head," James said as she opened her eyes. "You overslept, so I brought you breakfast. We have to be in the weight lifting rooms in an hour. You can shower if you want, but I figure it's pointless considering we'll just get all gross and sweaty again."

"Okay. Just give me some of the eggs and orange juice," Jessie commanded, and James obeyed by handing her a tray of food. "Where's Meowth?" she asked as she began eating. She just realized that she had gone to bed without any dinner, so her stomach was grateful it was currently being filled with food.

"His Pokemon training starts two hours early today, so he already left," replied James, and Jessie nodded. "And I'm sorry about last night…you know…" he blushed just thinking about it.

"Don't worry about it. I think you're old enough to handle a naked woman," Jessie joked as he turned an even darker shade of red.

"Just be quiet," he said playfully.

Once Jessie got dressed and ready, the two headed downstairs to the gym. Today was just a day for them to work out. However, they would be watched closely so they couldn't slack off. Jessie's legs were killing her after yesterday, so she decided to run on the treadmill last. She just had to keep reminding herself that the more she focused on something else, the pain would temporarily subside for a bit.

Finally, Jessie was able to go in the locker room and take a well deserved shower. She did just as she had done the day before. The shower began to get cold so she just simply got out and sighed because she wouldn't be getting a hot shower until she went upstairs in her room; and stairs were making her legs feel like jelly that day. In fact, her legs felt as if they were going to cause her to collapse on the floor. She wanted to sit down, but if she did she wouldn't be able to get back up.

"I have an announcement to make!" Domino shouted in her bright pink lacy bra and underwear.

"Great," Jessie said under her breath and stopped to see what Domino was talking about. Curiosity got the best of her which caused her to listen to the blonde.

"Okay, so since I've got your attention, I have news. It's pretty fucked up news, too. So here's what it is. There's a chick with a dick in Team Rocket!" she shouted. Her ear piercing voice echoed against the walls, amplifying it even more.

"You mean a girl here is really a guy?" a female asked as she dried her long brown hair.

"Exactly; and now, I don't know who it is, but whoever it is better fess up or else!" Domino shouted. With all of the commotion going on, Jessie was lucky enough to see Cassidy leaving the locker room unnoticed by the rest. "And since everyone isn't here right now, tomorrow you all have to prove to me that you're biologically girls! So if you are a girl, I suggest you trim up if you don't already!" Jessie then rolled her eyes and left the locker room, unnoticed, to go catch up with Cassidy. She couldn't believe how arrogant and ignorant Domino actually was. She wondered why Domino would even want to inspect every girl. That girl was too weird for Jessie's liking, and she usually didn't mind weird. Jessie was relieved to see that Cassidy was sitting on a bench in a secluded corner of the gym. She saw a tear run down the girl's face.

"Cassidy…" she said to herself and found the courage to go sit next to her. "Are you all right?" she asked her, only concern in her voice.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about," Cassidy sniffed and tried to keep the tears from falling and escaping from her eyes.

"Yes you do," Jessie said. "Come on, let's go talk somewhere," Jessie said and stood up, but Cassidy didn't even budge. "What are you waiting for?"

"I'm not going with you," Cassidy said, not even making eye contact.

"Look," Jessie started and bent down. "Besides your family, I'm practically the only one who knows and you need someone right now," She then stood up and held out her hand. "Come before someone sees us so you won't have to be seen with me," Jessie hated that she had just said that, but at the same time, she knew that the other girl's reputation was too important to her. Cassidy looked at Jessie's hand and accepted it. She led the poor girl into an abandoned storage room and locked it so no one could get in.

It was old and had wooden chairs, desks, and tables. It looked as if it had once been a classroom or something. The room hadn't been used for a long time, probably not since Madame Boss was in charge. "I just…I don't know what to do… Domino will make me take my clothes off in front of everyone and I-I'll have to go along with it because…" Cassidy trailed off.

"Because why? You don't have to do it, you know," Jessie said and sat down next to Cassidy on the table.

"You know just as well as I do that I'll be the only one to refuse and then everyone will know. Remember elementary school? You remember what happened at recess?"

"Yeah I do," Jessie said as she recalled that dreadful memory.

* * *

><p>Jessie and Cassidy were both having a good time playing on the field and just running around. They were pretending to be their favorite Pokemon. Jessie didn't remember what Pokemon they were being, but that wasn't the important part of the event that took place. Two boys had approached them and were laughing at something, but then they immediately stopped when they stood in front of the two girls. Cassidy took a step forward. She recognized these bullies. These were the two that would usually pick on Jessie all of the time because she never had any lunch money, or money for that matter. Cassidy hated how they would judge people based on how much money they seemed to have. They failed to find what people were truly like.<p>

"Be careful, Cassie," Jessie whispered to her friend, warning her. She had told Cassidy that she heard people talking about her when Jessie was in the bathroom the other day. Somehow, kids were finding out about Cassidy's secret.

"Don't worry about me," Cassidy said and faced the bullies. She stood her ground and didn't move her feet. She glared at them with her violet eyes that weren't looking so innocent at the moment.

"So, Cassidy, do you mind if we play with you?" one of them asked in a false sweet tone of voice.

"Umm…I don't know…" Cassidy said, surprised that they were being nice to her. Jessie cringed, knowing that they were probably pretending. She couldn't find her voice to tell Cassidy that trouble was about to come. But being the timid little girl she was, she stayed in the sidelines and watched.

"Come on, we haven't really been mean to you two and we're really bored," the other said, sounding desperate to find something to do.

"Well, all right then…" Cassidy said. "But no funny stuff got it?" Jessie wanted to slap Cassidy for being so naïve. She was actually surprised she was, because Cassidy was never one to really fall for tricks. Usually, that was Jessie.

"Got it," the two boys said and proceeded to pretend to be Pokemon with them. One of them got on all fours and crawled around on the grass.

"Hey, let's pretend to have a Pokemon battle, but we're the Pokemon! What do you say?" one of the boys asked Cassidy, putting on a fake, but very convincing, friendly smile.

"I say…all right!" Cassidy said eager to show boys girls can fight just as well as boys.

"Begin!" shouted the other boy and Cassidy and the other one began to fight. Once he had shouted to begin, the one fighting Cassidy swung back his leg and kicked her between the legs as hard as he could. Cassidy collapsed onto the ground with her hands between her legs, trying not to cry from the pain.

"Cassie!" Jessie shouted her name and tried to get over to her as fast as she could. However, one of the boys stopped her and kicked her between the legs. It hurt, but not as terribly as it hurt Cassidy. Jessie began to get mad, letting her temper take over, and pushed the boy away with all her might, and went to Cassidy's side. Her friend was bawling and hunched over in a ball. The boys kicked her repeatedly, shouting things like "freak" and "weirdo." Jessie had heard and seen enough. She stood up and began to fight the bullies herself. She had never fought anyone before and was never viewed as a tough girl, so it surprised the boys when she lunged at them. She punched them, bit them, and kicked them both between the legs so that they fell over in pain. She hoped that the boys felt as much humiliation that they had given her over time, and the amount of physical pain they had just caused Cassidy.

"That teaches you to never mess with us!" Jessie said and felt proud of herself for sticking up for Cassidy, until other boys and some girls came over to restrain her. They took her arms and held them back, while two held onto her ankles. Jessie tried kicking and biting again, but she was small for her age due to the fact she was malnourished for part of her life. The other kids overpowered her easily. Anger subsided and fear took over, making Jessie that weak little girl again. She had stopped trying to free herself from her new restraints.

"Take down her pants!" shouted a brown haired girl in the crowd. Jessie's anger was coming back, but she couldn't seem to break free. A couple of people took down her pants, and Cassidy was completely ashamed. How had word gotten out? Jessie couldn't have because she had no one to tell. And she was great at keeping secrets due to the fact Jessie had multiple secrets of her own that she never shared with Cassidy herself.

"Stop it!" Jessie cried as she saw Cassidy crying harder and harder as the kids jeered at her. Suddenly, Jessie began to get even angrier. She was able to squirm out of the other kids' grips and rushed over to the boy who had humiliated Cassidy for the last time. She began to punch him and pushed him onto the ground. She began to continually punch him in the face. "Fuck you, you piece of shit!" Jessie swore using the words she had learned from her deadbeat foster parents. Some kids knew what she was saying, but others didn't understand the vulgarity of the words she was using. But the ones who did knew how bad those words were. The other kids were even afraid to stick around, so they all walked away as Jessie continued to beat the crap out of the kid who gave her troubles, and now completely humiliated Cassidy. "I don't care if you make my life a living hell, but once you start making Cassie's life bad, then I care!" Jessie yelled at the boy who cried out in pain. One of the children must have called a teacher over because Jessie felt someone lift her up off the kid. Not thinking about her actions, she began to squirm and kick at the teacher who lifted her up. "Let me go!" she screamed loudly.

"Jessica! Stop this at once!" It was her teacher, Miss Johnson. She immediately stopped and was put down when the teacher could trust her. "What were you doing, Jessica?" She held Jessie's shoulders in her hands.

"He deserved it! He hurt Cassie!" Jessie cried, pointing to her friend who was still sitting on the ground. Tears of anger and humiliation fell down her face and they wouldn't stop. She had managed to put her jeans back on while Jessie scared everyone away.

"How did he hurt her?" Miss Johnson asked because Cassidy was crying too hard to even say a word. Her sobs echoed and Jessie had never seen the person who cared for her ever cry so much.

"Billy," She said using the boy's name. "He was being a jerk. He came over and kicked Cassie and made her fall down. Then, he took her pants off and that was bad because-" Jessie paused and didn't know what to say. She could never give away Cassidy's secret even if her own life was on the line. She would never give Cassidy's secret away; she had pinky promised.

"I understand," the teacher said. "I know exactly what is going on," Miss Johnson said and took Billy by the hand and brought him into the school. Billy tried to tell his side of the story, but the teacher knew that Jessie wouldn't ever hurt anyone, not even a fly, unless she had to. Jessie was shocked that she didn't get punished for what she had done; Miss Johnson was a tough teacher. She thought that she'd get in serious trouble for sure. However, she couldn't think about that now. She had to go help her best friend.

* * *

><p>"That was one of the times you actually came through," Cassidy sneered.<p>

"What do you mean the only time? There were others too and you know it like the time you almost com-"

"Okay, okay. I get it," Cassidy said and pushed Jessie away from her. She began to cry again because the idea of something like that happening again really worried her to the point where she couldn't be strong anymore. She wished that nothing like that would ever happen again. Her wish had come true until now. She knew she couldn't escape from Domino's wrath.

"Cassidy, I really wish I could do something to help," Jessie sympathized with her and rubbed her back.

"Just go away. Just get out of here and leave me alone. I'll deal with this myself. I have to," Cassidy said and shrugged Jessie's hand off her back.

"You don't need to be alone," Jessie said and put her hand back at her side, feeling rejected.

"Get out," Cassidy said. "I hate you, Jessie, don't you get it? I don't need your help and I never, ever will."

"Fine; but when you need help tomorrow, do not come crawling back to me because I don't give a fuck anymore. I'm trying to be nice to you even though we hate each other. Now I know why we aren't friends," Jessie snapped and left the room, leaving a sobbing Cassidy behind.


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.

* * *

><p>The following day, every female member had finished their workout and was present in the locker room. Every girl had taken up a shower, so Jessie knew that there would be a lack of warm water for her to use. She sighed heavily and waited for a shower to open up. Jessie could smell her own body odor mix in the air with everyone else's, which in return, disgusted her. She hated that Giovanni had a need for his agents to come back and train. She didn't even know why he needed them to work out this much. Finally, a shower was available, so Jessie took her well deserved shower. She lathered up the soap in her hands and began to wash her body. Of course, since she was the third one to use this shower, the water went cold within minutes. She was annoyed, but washed her hair anyway because she wouldn't have felt clean enough if she didn't get the sweat off of her scalp. She showered as fast as she could and then shut it off. She wrapped the towel around her body and proceeded to walk out of the shower area.<p>

Jessie was then stopped at the sound of Domino's peppy voice. "Okay, if you're really a girl, then take off your towels, or else," she said the last part in a threatening tone. Most of the girls did, a few didn't seeing that this was completely ridiculous. Jessie was one of the ones who thought Domino had gone insane. She just merely rolled her eyes and began to open her locker to take her clothes out. "Jessie, I heard there was a tranny around here. Do you know who it is?" Domino approached her slowly, with a smirk that Jessie wanted to slap off her face.

"No, I don't," Jessie dismissed and opened up her locker, and proceeded to take out her clothes.

"It isn't you, is it?" Domino asked with an accusing voice.

"Of course it isn't," Jessie said and began to put on her bra quickly. She was really holding back her anger, which served to be a challenge.

"So you're totally sure you don't know who it is?" Domino took a few steps closer towards her.

"I already told you that I don't know who she is," Jessie replied as calmly as she could, and simply put her shirt on.

"I bet it's you. I have my suspicions."

"Trust me, it isn't," Jessie said and put on her underwear while still covering herself up with her towel. She then pulled her skirt on. She shoved her dirty clothes into her gym bag as fast as she could so that she didn't have to smell her sweat anymore.

"I feel like it is you. That's what the guys say," Domino sneered.

"They obviously don't know what they're talking about," she said and put her gym bag over her shoulder. "Someone just started a rumor," she shrugged, adjusting the gym bag strap on her shoulder. "I wouldn't make a big deal about it."

"Look, I know you know who it is. I know it isn't you, but I know that you know." Domino whispered harshly as she pushed Jessie up against the lockers. Most of the people had left the locker room by now so the girls weren't gathered around to watch the scene. Jessie looked into Domino's eyes.

"I don't know, now let go of me!" Jessie yelled and spit in Domino's face. She was then punched in the stomach and fell over in pain. She clutched her stomach to protect it from any further damage.

"Tell me now," Domino hissed and gave Jessie a few more kicks on her side.

"Even if I did know, why do you want to know so much?" Jessie asked in between breaths.

"I want to get rid of that freak. She, he…or it shouldn't be here. It's a disgrace to humans. It's fucking sick."

"First of all," Jessie hissed, "The person is a she, not a he or it."

"Whatever you call it, it's still repulsive no matter what way you look at it," Domino replied.

"Whatever," Jessie said, not wanting to fight anymore. However, as she was going to stand up, she was punched in the stomach again. She coughed and then threw up on the floor. Her throat burned as the vomit came up and splattered on the floor. The smell of her own puke was about to make her sick all over again. Luckily, she was able to control it and keep the stomach acids down.

"If you won't tell me, I'll have to assume the worst that you're helping the freak. And you won't like what else I will do to you if you don't confess," Domino whispered angrily.

"Do whatever you want to me," Jessie said as she spit on the ground to get rid of the revolting taste in her mouth. "I think you have too much time on your hands."

"You don't seem to understand that this…thing needs to be eliminated, and furth-" She stopped abruptly in the middle of a sentence. Domino's look of anger seemed to disappear. She smiled evilly and pushed Jessie back down onto the floor as she tried to get back up.

"I know who it is. I figured it out," Domino said more to herself than Jessie. She ran off and out of the locker room. Jessie sat back up and managed to get on one of the metal benches. She held her stomach and tried not to look at the contents that she had released onto the floor earlier. She began distract herself from the smell of half digested food and began to wonder if Domino really knew who the person was. She couldn't have though, because it wasn't obvious to anyone. Was Domino simply trying to trick Jessie into telling her? She began to rub her head in frustration and in disgust. She hated how people could be so judgmental and obsessed with people who were different. She didn't know how a person could focus on something that wasn't even his or her business.

"Thanks for not telling," Jessie heard Cassidy come up behind her. She sat down next to Jessie. She realized that she and Cassidy were the only ones left in the locker room. Jessie was honestly surprised people didn't stay to watch her be humiliated. She would have thought that Domino's posse would have stuck around to maybe have a few laughs at Jessie's expense.

"I kept my promise, didn't I?" Jessie tried to smile, but with the pain from working out all day and Domino's punches in her stomach were hurting her more than she thought possible. Usually, she could take a few hard hits. Jessie began to wonder why she didn't fight back, and why she let Domino have the upper hand.

"I can't believe you didn't tell her…" Cassidy said in a small voice.

"It's none of my business," Jessie shrugged.

"You could have told. Then you wouldn't have been hurt," Cassidy looked down at her feet.

"Did you want me to say something then?" Jessie asked, slightly angry, but her voice sounded more tired.

"No," Cassidy said. "But I wish you said that you were the one…she'll find me…"

"I've got to go," Jessie got up and tried not to stumble as she walked out of the locker room, leaving Cassidy there by herself. She didn't really want another fight to happen, and she certainly didn't want Cassidy to start jeering at her any time soon.

Jessie walked through the corridor of the third floor in the Rocket base which was the floor her room was on. Someone had on top of her, so she had fallen onto the floor. Most people were in the cafeteria so Jessie was alone; even if she screamed no one would hear her anyway. She forced herself to remain from screaming. Of course, Domino was the one to push her onto the floor. She was in a dominating position and pinned down Jessie's wrists wither her hands. "I know it's Cassidy," she sneered. "It has to be, I know it is."

"And why are you telling me this? You do realize that I hate her and she hates me," Jessie said as she glared at the blonde on top of her. She wondered why Domino actually cared so much. She really needed to get a life.

"I'm not an idiot," Domino said and sprinted down the stairs. Jessie rolled her eyes and walked into her room. She noticed that James and Meowth weren't there, so she searched for a note. Those two would always leave notes for her to find when they went somewhere without telling her where they would be. She found the said note on her bed, which basically stated that the two had gone down to the cafeteria for dinner. She decided that dinner didn't sound too bad considering she had just lost her lunch, so she began walking to the cafeteria. She felt a bruise forming on her stomach. She was glad that she was wearing a shirt that covered her stomach or she'd be receiving questions that she would rather not answer. After all, admitting her defeat against Domino would make good joking material for the other girls.

She entered the cafeteria and immediately found James and Meowth sitting at a small table in the corner. She sat down next to James and noticed that he had gotten her dinner. It wasn't really anything special, just some chicken and rice, but she ate it anyway. It was the best food that she could get; when she thought about that, it was pretty sad. The chicken was cold, and the rice had gone stale.

"Jess, how come you were so late?" James asked as he chewed on the chicken.

"It takes time to look this good," Jessie responded, not wanting to relive the events from earlier that day. James and Meowth didn't question her because it was a typical vanity answer from her even though she looked tired and a bit troubled. She was glad she was able to think of something on the spot. She really should have been an actress the more she thought about it. Lying came naturally to her for some reason. It was amongst her many talents.

"Everyone listen up! I have our answer to the gossip going on around here!" Domino shouted. Everyone became silent. People dropped their forks and completely froze on the spot. Domino took the chance to stand up on a table. "I bet you're all wondering, just who is the freak among us…who's the tranny…or as I like to put it, chick with a dick."

"Who is it?" someone asked from her table.

"I bet it's…" People began to laugh, so the other girl's guess wasn't heard. Jessie stayed silent and paled. Was Domino really going to humiliate Cassidy? The two were supposed to be best friends. Most of the time, the two hung out after work outs and went man hunting, as they liked to call it. But Jessie knew from experience that friends were the most dangerous people one would ever know. An uproar began of people discussing this left and right. Even James and Meowth were laughing and guessing who this person was, not really realizing how serious Domino was, or how serious the actual subject was.

"Silence!" Domino shouted. "Now, the tranny here is someone who we had all once loved and respected. She's a tough girl and gets her job done. Well, now we know why she's a tough girl. I present to you, the tranny, Cassidy!" People began to gasp and shout to Domino about her being a liar. Jessie was glad that people didn't believe the blonde bimbo. However, Domino took out a bottle of pills. "These are her hormones! Take a look!" She threw them down at the people below her.

"This is legit! It's got her name on the bottle!" someone gasped and threw the hormones on the floor, as if it was toxic. They scattered everywhere on the floor. Two people had found Cassidy in the crowd and held her in front of everyone. They dragged her on to the top of the table next to Domino. Cassidy began to yell and protest.

"Hey, what's the big idea?" Butch yelled and tried to get to Cassidy, but was held back by strong male agents. "Let her go! She's not a man!" he protested. "You're making all this shit up!" he defended his partner in crime.

"I swear on my life that she's a man," Domino said. "And I bet Jessie will too," she turned and looked at her, just smirking, showing that she had won.

"Jessie?" James questioned and looked at her. The cafeteria had gone silent again, people glancing at Jessie and Cassidy. James noticed that Jessie went pale and looked shocked. However, that moment vanished when she became enraged. Her face changed from ghostly white to the color of a Krabby. Two other men took Jessie and dragged her over to the front of everyone. "Jessie!" James yelled and tried to grab at her. However, he was also restrained.

"Now Jessie, I want you to tell everyone that Cassidy's a man," Domino said. Jessie was silent and didn't know what to say. She just tried to lunge at Domino, but it didn't work. Domino smirked at Jessie, then turned to Cassidy and proceeded to rip off her skirt and her underwear. Cassidy had tried to fight her off, but she just couldn't. She locked eyes with Jessie just before she was exposed.

Everyone gasped at the sight of something that shouldn't have been between Cassidy's legs. She had been humiliated again. She was unable to do anything to help herself. Her arms were held above her head and she just couldn't move. Cassidy made eye contact with Jessie again. It was as if she was screaming at her for help. "This is harassment!" one of the people watching screamed.

"You're sick!" another person shouted.

"What the fuck, Domino!" However, not everyone was yelling at Domino's behavior. Others were cheering for her and laughing at Cassidy. James could see that some people were serious and being jerks, but others looked as if they felt bad for Cassidy, but since Domino was doing this, then they would support her horrible act. Butch had relaxed and became repulsed at the fact he had almost fallen in love with the violet eyed girl. Jessie didn't really know what to do; her thoughts kept contradicting themselves.

The other day, Cassidy had made it apparent that she still hated her and didn't want her help. However, Jessie knew that the right thing to do would be to reenact what she had done in elementary school, and the numerous other times she had beat up bullies for James. She couldn't just stand there and watch Cassidy be treated like this even though part of her was saying that Cassidy deserved it because of all the pain she had put Jessie through. But then, she remembered the good times the two had together, and how well Cassidy had treated her. In her heart, she knew that she had to help Cassidy.

Somehow, she was able to break free from the man who had held her back. He didn't stand a chance considering she had gotten an adrenaline rush, plus she was angry. She should have warned him not to mess with her when her temper was kicking in. He had fallen back onto the floor because of the force Jessie had used to kick him in the stomach. She ripped her arms from his grip and immediately ran up onto the table Cassidy and Domino were on, along with the guy who restrained Cassidy. She kicked the man in the private areas as hard as she could and he no choice but to drop Cassidy. Jessie proceeded to give the man a few more kicks.

Meanwhile, Cassidy fell to the floor and was ashamed at what had just happened. She was unable to move from her spot. Jessie, on the other hand, tackled Domino to the floor and punched her in the face repeatedly. The crowd began to fear what was going on, so they dispersed and left the cafeteria or walked to the edge of the cafeteria and continued to watch.

"Fuck you!" Jessie said as Domino's face became smeared with her own blood. "I hate you, you bitch! Why would you even want to do that you sick fuck! You think this is funny? I'm going to destroy you!" she screamed at her. Jessie suddenly felt strong arms lift her off of the crying, bloody Domino. She continued to try and hurt the woman in front of her. She continued to make her arms flail to try and reach the girl on the floor.

"Jessie, please stop," she heard a soft voice. She noticed that James was the one to pick her up, so she began to relax and stop going after Domino.

"I'll meet you back at the room.," Jessie whispered. James nodded and gestured for Meowth to follow, despite Meowth's protests of wanting Jessie to come up with them to keep her out of trouble. He knew that this wasn't the time to ask Jessie his famous three lettered question. Jessie picked up Cassidy's underwear and skirt and handed them to her. Cassidy put them on quickly and could barely get up because of embarrassment, and she was crying too hard to do anything. "Come on; let's get you out of here," Jessie said and helped the sobbing girl up. Cassidy didn't even look up at her because she was too ashamed.

Jessie led her to one of the private bathrooms in the hallway outside of the cafeteria. She locked it so they wouldn't be disturbed. Cassidy collapsed onto the ground and was hysterical. She shook because she was crying so hard, but she didn't utter a sound. Jessie knelt down next to her and just held her. "You'll be all right," Jessie whispered as she stroked her hair in a motherly fashion. "You'll be all right," Cassidy gripped Jessie's shirt in her hands until her knuckles turned white. She was probably afraid she'd be left alone. She hadn't been too nice to Jessie in the past, so she was afraid that she'd leave her. However, Jessie didn't have any intentions of leaving her.

One day, Cassidy went to school as usual. She wore her favorite purple dress and her golden hair was in pigtails. She was excited because it was the first day after the holiday break. She entered Jessie's classroom to meet her there as usual. However, Jessie wasn't there. Her best friend never missed a day of school and always got there earlier than most children. Cassidy didn't know why, but she felt as if something was wrong. She went up to her teacher. "Excuse me, but do you know where Jessie is?" the teacher gave her a saddened look and said, "Did you know that she had foster parents?"

"Yeah, I know," Cassidy said. "But where is she?" She wanted her question answered.

"Sometimes foster parents aren't very nice to the children they care for, so she was sent to go live with another family. I'm very sorry you had to find out this way, Cassidy," the teacher answered. This was when Cassidy began to feel completely alone and vulnerable.

Since she didn't have too many friends after the incident at recess and began neglecting the ones she had, she had to spend more time at her house and stop searching the streets for Jessie who tended to go hide in boxes in alleyways. Her father began to tell her she didn't belong in the family because she dressed like a girl when she was supposed to be his son. Her mother began to stop buying Cassidy the clothes she liked because her father stopped letting her buy them. Cassidy later found out that her father threatened to leave her mother with absolutely nothing, and just take off one night. Her mother was completely in love with him, for some weird reason, and began to obey him more and more as time went on.

Cassidy was forced to get her hair cut short, just like a boy's. She had to wear boy clothes and shoes. Her dresses and other various girl clothes were thrown out into the garbage. Her Barbies and dolls were tossed in the garbage and replaced with toy cars and some violent videogames that her father said were manly. He also began to call her C.J instead of Cassidy because he felt the name Cassidy would make "his son" feel like a girl again. C.J actually stood for her first name, Cassidy, and her middle name, Jaden. She felt like a whole new person, and she didn't like it one bit.

When Cassidy was about eleven, she was considered a boy, attended the same school, and lived in the same town that she had lived in her whole life. She had friends now, most of them were boys. She pretended to have the same interests so her parents and friends would accept her. However, they didn't accept who she truly was and it was tearing her up inside. She literally felt her heart breaking into pieces every time she looked in the mirror, gazing at her reflection.

One day, as she sat around playing with Lego's with the other boys, she heard someone announce there was a new student who had just entered to play in that room for indoor recess. "Her name is Jessica."

"Call me Jessie please," that voice was familiar to Cassidy, or C.J. She looked familiar too. Her red hair and those sapphire blue eyes reminded her of someone. Could it be Jessie, her old best friend that had left a year and a half ago? The girl approached C.J. "Cassie? Is that you?" she asked with the biggest smile on her face. "You look like a boy…" her smile dropped; she was probably confused. The other boys snickered.

"Don't call me Cassie. That's a girl's name," C.J. found himself saying, "I'm a boy. I've always been a boy, and I always will be," he crossed his arms, trying desperately to intimidate the younger girl.

"No, you're a girl," Jessie said, completely unfazed by his glare.

"I'm a boy," he stated. He noticed that his friends had wandered off to let him handle his own fight and get away from the strange girl.

"You're a girl," Jessie insisted.

"I am a boy!" C.J. yelled, "I'm a boy! Boy! Boy!" he yelled at her but then broke down in tears. "I'm a boy…"

"No you aren't. You're a girl," Jessie said and held her in her arms. Cassidy cried and cried and finally stopped.

"You don't get it, Jessie. I have to be a boy now. It's easier this way," she whispered so that no one else could hear her.

"Since when is it right to take the easy way out?" Jessie asked her. "I sure don't. I take the harder path in life because it makes me who I am, and it makes me what I want to be."

"Since I'm accepted," Cassidy sniffed.

"I always accepted you, Cassie. And I always will no matter what," she smiled, "and if you're going to be a boy, I'll respect your decision. But…" Jessie paused for a moment, waiting for her friend to respond.

"But what?" C.J. asked.

"I'm still gonna call you Cassie," Jessie smirked, and walked towards the girls her age that were dying to meet the new girl.


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.

* * *

><p>Jessie sat there holding her ex best friend for more than two hours. She didn't mind too much, which surprised her because she usually was known to have a short attention span. She had found herself humming a soothing tune her mother used to sing to her when she was little. Of course, she didn't remember the words, just how it how it sounded. Cassidy began to calm down and noticed she had made Jessie's shirt wet with her tears and stained it black with her mascara. She sat up and said, "Sorry about your shirt," Jessie looked down and saw the tear stains and black smudges.<p>

"Don't worry about it. I have more shirts," Jessie gave her a small smile. "Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah, thanks," Cassidy said and stopped leaning on Jessie.

"No problem," Jessie responded and smoothed out her wrinkled shirt, careful to ignore the bruise that probably turned purple by then.

"You think Domino will do that again?" her violet eyes looked sad and frightened.

"If she knows what's good for her, she won't," Jessie said and then noticed she had some of Domino's dried blood on her hands. "We should probably wash up," Jessie said and began to wash her hands. She watched the blood wash off and spiral down the drain of the sink. Cassidy looked at herself in the mirror and had a hard time doing so. She felt like a freak; she hadn't felt this way for years. She thought that the worst was over and she'd just live her life normally. Apparently, she couldn't even do that. She felt the tears coming on once again.

"Do you think anyone's going to tell the boss?" Cassidy asked.

"I doubt it," Jessie said, "Do you want someone to?"

"No, I don't," responded Cassidy.

"Okay," Jessie said as she continued on focusing taking out the blood from under her fingernails.

"Do…do I look like a man?" she asked Jessie.

"Honestly, no. You've always looked like a girl," Jessie said and wet a paper towel. She took it and began washing the mascara off of Cassidy's cheeks, careful to do it gently.

"Why can't I just be like you…a real girl?" Cassidy used the sink to balance herself.

"You are a real girl, Cassidy," Jessie reassured.

"You remember when we were little? When we first met, you couldn't say Cassidy so you had to call me Cassie," she said, changing the subject. She didn't want to talk about the previous topic.

"Yeah I do," Jessie smiled at the memory, "and I called you that for a while."

"That was pretty funny. I remember you couldn't say your r' s correctly when we first met," Cassidy laughed, feeling better already.

"What is this? Pick on Jessie hour?" The two laughed genuinely, like they had once done when they were kids. Jessie then took out some makeup she had with her. She applied it so that Cassidy looked decent because Jessie believed no girl looks great without her makeup. Eventually, the two left the bathroom.

"Jessie…I don't really want to go back to my room. I don't think I could face Butch," Cassidy said. Just the thoughts of Butch's comments scared Cassidy to no end. She knew him well enough to know that he could be really cruel when he wanted to be.

"Then I guess you could stay in my room with me and James," Jessie suggested as if it was no big deal.

"What about James and Meowth?" Cassidy asked, thinking the worst. She couldn't take another comment about herself again.

"You really think they care? I have James whipped, and Meowth isn't normal himself; he walks upright and talks for Christ sake," Jessie said nonchalantly.

"I don't know how I'll ever repay you," Cassidy said as they began walking towards Jessie's room.

"Don't worry about it," Jessie shrugged. "It's really not a big deal. After you practically sacrificed your childhood to take care of me when I was little, it's the least I could do."

On their way, they happened to bump into Domino. "Watch where you're going, you freak!" Jessie raised her fist threateningly, and Domino walked away as fast as she could to get away from them. Jessie chuckled to herself when she saw Domino protecting her face as she ran. She must have gotten lucky because her nose wasn't broken. However, her face was black and blue; there wasn't enough make up to cover that up.

"You know, I'm used to having people fear me around here. Now, they're afraid of you," Cassidy pointed out.

"Good, then we won't be bothered," Jessie said. They entered Jessie's room and Cassidy began to be ashamed of herself again because James and Meowth were there staring at her as she walked in.

"Jessie, what's she doing here?" James asked. But it wasn't out of disgust or anything, he was just curious. Cassidy realized this and was glad that he didn't seem disgusted; and he called her she. Cassidy began to release the tension in her shoulders.

"She's going to spend the night. I hope that's okay with you," Jessie said, as if James even had a choice.

"Oh, no I don't mind," James smiled and then turned back to the television. Cassidy felt slightly out of place. She had never really hung out with James or actually spoke to him without either tricking him or being rude. However, he just sat there as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened that day.

It was getting late and it was almost time for them to go to bed. Jessie lent Cassidy some of her pajamas and she went in the bathroom to change. Once she shut the door and they heard the shower turn on, James turned towards Jessie. "Okay, so what's going on with her? She's really a man?" he asked with interest.

"No, she isn't a man. She's a girl. But she just has male anatomy."

"But doesn't that make her him?" James asked, "I'm not trying to be mean or anything. I've just never met anyone like her before."

"I know you aren't. It's kind of hard to explain. You see, she has never felt like a normal guy. When she was little, she liked the same things that I did like dresses and dolls," she began to explain.

"But couldn't that just be a gay guy?" James asked, "I mean, I knew a kid in school, and he liked to play with dolls. When he was older, he announced he was gay."

"It could, but not in this case. Mentally and emotionally she's a girl. In her brain, it's telling her she's a girl. It's just that she isn't physically one. But her brain chemistry says otherwise. People who are transgendered have the opposite brain chemistry than their physical anatomy. I just want you to understand her, James. You should have seen her when we hid from everyone. She needs me right now. That's why I let her come here," Jessie explained.

"But I thought youse two hated each otha?" Meowth piped up.

"We did for a while. But I can't hate her now. Not like this," Jessie said.

"I understand," James said. Jessie sat down and leaned against him. She was exhausted and just wanted to sleep. James began to rub her back and she began to fall asleep until Cassidy came out of the bathroom and asked where she should sleep. Since Jessie ended up lying in James' bed next to him, she told her that she could sleep in her bed for the night. Cassidy thanked her and got into bed. Meowth jumped up on Jessie's bed, the one Cassidy was in, and fell asleep using her legs as pillows. Cassidy smiled to herself because she was glad that these people didn't judge her like everyone else. She had never realized that James wasn't judgmental at all, even though he supposedly was the Morgan's son. She fell into a deep sleep with that last thought.

* * *

><p>C.J, as Cassidy called herself now, was becoming frustrated. He desperately wanted to do the things that Jessie was doing such as being able to wear dresses and most importantly, Jessie was able to be herself. C.J. envied her for this because he was forced into being someone who he wasn't. He felt this pain in his heart and wanted to get rid of it. He was becoming depressed and began to hate himself more and more as each day passed. He began to wish to be a normal person so his father would accept him, so the world would. He was being accepted, but he wanted people to accept him as Cassidy, a fun loving girl with an occasional temper.<p>

"Hey son, come on down and see me!" shouted his father. C.J left his room and descended down the stairs. He sat down next to his father and was forced to watch the baseball game. He hated watching sports with his father. Then, he was forced to do the manly chores, such as taking out the garbage and picking up the Houndour poop outside. He was expected to act like a boy, be like a boy, and think like one. He was able to act like a boy and be like one, but he just couldn't think like one no matter how hard he tried. He was not allowed to be himself.

One day, C.J had enough of the kids at school bullying him because he continually mentioned feminine things, such as wanting to own Ponytas or Rapidashes, maybe even a Cleffa. His friends weren't lasting long because they thought he was a freak and continuously called him a fag. Only Jessie was there for him, but he was pushing her away and trying to get her out of his life because his parents said that Jessie was a bad influence on him only because she continued to call him Cassie.

He had enough of his parents and peers. He ran upstairs to his bathroom and took out his pocket knife his father had given him. He revealed the sharp blade and put it up to his skin. He was crying at the ache in his heart because he wasn't able to be himself. He put the blade down and ripped off his clothes. He saw his penis in the mirror and hated it. He hated his body. Why couldn't he just be like Jessie? Or be like any girl for that matter?

He picked up the blade again and sliced through the skin of his arm. He watched the blood fall onto the white tiled floor. He repeated cutting his arm again and again. He wasn't crying, but just stared indifferently at himself in the mirror as the blood ran down his wrists and onto the floor.

Jessie knew that her friend was in trouble. She didn't know why, but she just had a gut feeling and knew that she had been acting differently. She had run out of her house, despite the fact her foster parents were threatening to hurt her if she left. She didn't care enough to stop. She ran through the rain and the thunderstorm. She saw lightning and then heard the thunder a few seconds later. She saw the familiar white house and burst through the door.

She had noted that the cars weren't there so Cassidy's parents must have been at work. She was glad because they didn't seem to like her anymore. "Cassie!" she shouted throughout the house. "Cassidy!" she dropped the backpack she had been carrying on the floor. She ran up the stairs up to Cassidy's bedroom. She opened the door and saw she wasn't there. "Cassie!" Jessie yelled again as she ran through the hallways. She heard a thump come from the bathroom. She found that the door was locked, but she knew she had to get inside. Jessie yanked on the handle for the door to open, but it wouldn't budge.

She rushed into Cassidy's room and began to go through his things, creating a mess. Finally, she found a couple of paperclips. Luckily, she was pretty good at picking locks, so it didn't take very long to unlock the bathroom door. She had never been so glad that Cassidy's bathroom doors also had key holes, something her father preferred. When she saw the sight before her, she wanted to cry. Cassidy was kneeling in her own blood. Blood was on the floor and on the bathroom counter. Jessie had never seen so much of the bodily fluid in her life. "Cassie…" Jessie said and stepped closer. She saw Cassidy raise the knife to her throat. Jessie reacted quickly and managed to catch the knife in her hand so that Cassidy couldn't kill herself by slicing her throat. Jessie winced in pain because when she caught the knife, she had wrapped her hand around the blade of it, causing it to leave a deep gash.

"Give it back!" Cassidy shouted. She wasn't even crying, which surprised Jessie. The deep gashes in her arms looked like they would hurt. "Give it back now," Cassidy said in a threatening tone.

"No," Jessie said defiantly and pulled the knife out of Cassidy's hand. Jessie watched her own blood drip on the blade. It wasn't really as deep a cut as she thought, so she ignored it. "What are you doing to yourself?" Jessie asked as tears fell down her eyes.

"Ending it," Cassidy whispered.

"Ending what?"

"The pain," Cassidy responded, barely above a whisper.

"Why?" Jessie asked.

"Because I have to; everyone would be happier."

"I wouldn't," Jessie said and wrapped her arms around Cassidy's waist from behind. She rested her head on her back as she cried for her older friend. As Cassidy felt the tears hit her back, she completely broke down crying. All Jessie could do was hold her and hope she would see that what she was about to do was not right.

"I'm a sick freak. I-I have to stop thinking about being a girl. I have to…to be a boy…it'll be better for everyone," Cassidy choked out.

"It won't be better for you. Do what's better for you, not your mom or your dad or the people at school, or anyone," Jessie whispered. "Stop trying to be something you're not. Stop trying to be a boy."

"My dad won't let me. He says I have to be a boy because I was born one."

"No you weren't. You're a girl. You were born a girl."

"Then why do I have this?" Cassidy yelled when she referred to the area between her legs.

"People are born with things on them, like a birthmark or an extra finger. It's like a birth defect. It isn't your fault, Cassie," Jessie explained and held her a bit tighter. "Just don't end your life because of this. I don't want to lose you."

"I just want it to end," Cassidy cried out.

"The pain will end someday, that's what I keep telling myself. I know what feeling pain and rejection is like, too," she paused and wiped away one of Cassidy's tears that fell down her cheek. "For now, you just have to be strong," Jessie said. She handed her a towel to press against her cuts. "Stop trying to be something you're not."

"That's what my father says," Cassidy whispered.

"But he doesn't get it," Jessie said and covered up Cassidy with a towel. "He thinks you're a boy, so he wants you to be one. He doesn't get that you're a girl."

"I-I guess you're right."

"Of course I am," Jessie smiled and got some tissues to clean up the blood on the counters and the floor. "When have I ever been wrong?"

"How come you're here? I was kind of pushing you away…"

"I felt like something was wrong and I didn't want to stay at my house," Jessie cringed at the thought of her foster parents. Cassidy noticed that when Jessie bent over to clean up the blood on the floor, she cringed a little, as if she was in pain. Cassidy reached over and lifted up Jessie's shirt half way to reveal her back. She noticed a big bruise on it with a couple of cuts. Also, there were some bruises and cuts that were healing. She gasped when she saw them. Jessie yanked her shirt back down.

"What happened?" Cassidy asked.

"Nothing," Jessie lied. "Now, let me see those cuts on your arms," she began washing off the dry blood on her arms with water and a washcloth. Cassidy just sat there and watched Jessie take care of her cuts. Jessie then picked up rubbing alcohol to clean them out. She poured some on a cotton ball. "This'll sting a bit," she warned and put it on her cuts. Cassidy whimpered a bit because it did sting. Jessie then took ace bandages and wrapped them around her arms. "You should get dressed," Jessie said and helped Cassidy up. She took her hand and led her to her room.

Jessie noticed that she had blood on her shirt, so she asked Cassidy if she could borrow one of hers. Of course, she said yes, and Jessie took off her shirt. Cassidy noticed that Jessie would be developing a woman's body. She was wearing a bra even though she didn't really need one. She knew that Jessie's hips would get wider and her breasts would get larger within a few years or so. She saw Jessie's back and stood up to touch it. Jessie shuttered a bit because it was tender. She pulled a shirt over her thin body to cover herself up. She then scanned Cassidy's closet to pick out some clothes for her. She found a pink and white striped polo shirt and a pair of jeans that could have been worn by a girl. Cassidy silently put them on throwing the blood stained clothes on the floor, and sat down on her bed.

"C.J., I'm home!" Cassidy's mother happily announced. The girls heard footsteps going up the stairs. They heard a scream because her mother probably saw the bloody knife located in the bathroom. "C.J!" The girls heard Cassidy's mother frantically shout. Cassidy's mother burst into the room. She brought Cassidy into a tight hug. "I saw the knife in the bathroom. What happened?" she asked and noticed her arms were wrapped in bandages.

"Nothing," Cassidy couldn't meet her mother's gaze properly.

"What is Jessica doing here?" her mother asked once she noticed Jessie, forgetting that Cassidy had hurt herself.

"She came over," Cassidy said quietly.

"You know she isn't supposed to be here. She's not good for you."

"Yes she is. She's the only one who understands," Cassidy said with more confidence, and Jessie sat down next to her for support.

"Look at your clothes! She's already making you wear pink!" Cassidy began to cry because she knew that being herself would be impossible. She began to wish she didn't listen to Jessie and chased her out of the house.

"I'm not making her do anything that she doesn't want to do," Jessie stepped up. "You don't get it. You're why she's sad all the time."

"That is not true! And C.J.'s a boy."

"No, Cassie's a girl," Jessie argued. "I can't believe you won't accept your own daughter!" Cassidy wondered where Jessie developed some backbone.

"Get out of my house," Cassidy's mother said with a stern voice. Cassidy gripped Jessie's hand, basically telling her not to go because she was afraid about the fight that was about to come. She hated to be yelled at, especially about this topic.

"I'm not going to leave until you realize what you've done to her," Jessie paused. "If I didn't come here, Cassie would probably be dead."

"Jessica, you will be in so much trouble with your parents. You do not lie like this."

"Go ahead, tell them. I don't care. But that knife in the bathroom was from Cassie. When I came in, she was in the bathroom and cut herself," Jessie said and unraveled a bandage. She showed her the cuts on Cassidy's arm. "The other one's the same," She wrapped her arm back up carefully. "And when I found her, she almost cut her throat," tears fell as she recalled the memory. "You have to accept her as a girl. No one should have to go through this pain," There was a long pause. Cassidy's mother looked over at her sobbing daughter. "What's more important, Cassie's happiness or your husband who neglects her and you?"

"Cassidy, I'm so sorry," her mother said. She brought her into a comforting hug. "I'm so so sorry."

"It's okay, mom," Cassidy said. "Do I have to be a boy?" she asked, afraid to be denied the answer.

"No, no you don't. You be yourself. I'll take you to the mall to pick out some clothes tomorrow. I won't bring you to get your hair cut on Tuesday. I'll bring you to the doctor for hormones that you need. I've known that you were a girl. It's your father; he's threatened to disown you if you're a girl," she explained. "I shouldn't have forced you to do this."

"I don't care if he disowns me or not," Cassidy sobbed. "I just don't want pain anymore."

"There won't be, I promise," her mother said. She turned towards Jessie and thanked her, also hugging the red head.

"You're welcome," Jessie said. "I have to get going."

"Where do you have to go?" Cassidy asked.

"I don't know. But I have to get away from my foster parents. Please don't tell anyone I'm running away," Jessie said as she made eye contact with Cassidy's mother. "Please don't. I have to get away and I don't want to be sent away again."

"We won't tell," her mother assured. Jessie was glad Cassidy's mother lacked common sense. She knew that a normal person would bring her back to her home, but Cassidy's mother was kind of an airhead.

"When will you come back?" Cassidy asked because she was going to lose her best friend all over again.

"I don't know. But I have to go now," Jessie said. The two girls said goodbye. There were tears and everything, but Cassidy had to let Jessie go. She couldn't stop her. That girl was too independent and turned out to turn out to become tough over the years. Once Jessie left, Cassidy asked,

"Why does she want to get away from the whole foster care system?"

"Not everyone gets put in good homes," was her mother's reply. Cassidy then realized what those bruises on her back must have been from. She didn't realize how terribly they treated her. She knew of the abuse, but Cassidy didn't know it was that bad.

* * *

><p>Jessie woke up in James' arms. She had to admit to herself that she actually liked being this close to her partner. She rolled over and saw that James had been watching her sleep. She thought about making a remark, saying that it was creepy, but she refrained from doing so. "Good morning, Jess."<p>

"Morning," she said and kissed him on the lips. James kissed her back. She didn't know what caused her to kiss him when they weren't even dating or anything, but it did feel nice. She looked over to her bed, remembering that Cassidy had slept in it last night. She was surprised to see that the bed was neatly made, but Cassidy wasn't in it. "Where is she?" Jessie wondered.

"I don't know. She wasn't there when I woke up," James noted.

"I saw her leave at three in da mornin'," Meowth said as he made himself more comfortable on James' legs, which had fallen asleep because of the extra weight on them.

"How come she left?" Jessie asked.

"She didn't say," Meowth mentioned.

"How come you're on my bed when you could have had a whole bed to yourself?" James asked.

"I felt kinda lonely," Meowth admitted. Jessie wasn't really listening to Meowth and James bicker at all. She was concerned about why Cassidy left so early in the morning.


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.

* * *

><p>Cassidy crept out of Jessie and James' room. She noticed that she had woken up the sleeping Meowth in the process. He didn't question her, but proceeded to jump up and curl up on James' legs instead, probably to keep himself warm. Cassidy smiled at the sight of the three of them sleeping. Those three were kind of like a family, a strange one, but a family. She walked over to them and pet Meowth for a bit. He had fallen half asleep and began to purr at her touch. She had to admit he was kind of cute even though she had never really been a Meowth fan. She then gazed at Jessie whom was being held in James' arms. She wondered when or if those two would become an official couple. They did complete each other in some way that she couldn't describe. After one last look at the trio, she stepped away and opened the door to the room and quietly left.<p>

Cassidy walked through the silent hallways of the Rocket Base. She heard the heels of her boots hit the floor every time she took a step. Nobody was out at this time in the morning so she felt safe enough to walk without being afraid of being jumped. She came to a stop when she stood in front of her and Butch's room. She took out her key to the room and slowly unlocked it, careful not to make a sound. Then, she opened the door slowly. It was dark and she couldn't really see anything because her eyes didn't adjust to the darkness. However, she shut the door so the small beam of light couldn't penetrate the room.

"You finally came back," she heard Butch slur. She felt him grab her wrists and hold them up against the door. She gasped at his sudden actions and felt herself run cold. She was afraid he'd beat her up to a bloody pulp or something. However, he pressed his lips against hers and kissed her hard. She kissed him back because she did like him, and she did want to feel loved. She began to forget the day's events as Butch put his hands up her shirt and began massaging her breasts. She moaned in pleasure as they continued to kiss passionately. Somehow, Cassidy found herself pressed down on a bed, forgetting how she had gotten there. Butch had gotten her shirt off and began to kiss her breasts slowly. Cassidy felt herself rock her hips forward. She noticed that he had an erection forming. Butch had taken off his boxers and was completely naked without a care in the world. Cassidy still had her underwear on because she was self conscious and didn't want to ruin the moment, reminding him of whom she really was. Once Butch grabbed the spandex of her underwear, she grabbed his hand to stop him.

"Don't," she whispered.

"I'm not afraid of you," Butch whispered back. "I know who you are. I love you, Cassidy. Let me show you."

"But you can't," Cassidy said as tears fell down her eyes as she looked away from the teal haired man.

"I'll prove you wrong," Butch said and managed to slide her underwear off carefully. Cassidy tensed up as he gazed at her whole body.

To get her mind off things, particularly the whereabouts of Cassidy, Jessie decided to take a nice warm bath. They had the day off from their daily work outs, so she decided that she deserved a bath after everything that had happened. She turned the water on and was disappointed when she had found out she ran out of bubble bath. She really liked that stuff. Sighing, she got into the tub of warm water and closed her eyes to wash her troubles away.

As she lied there, she felt something stroking her inner thigh. She began to slightly moan in pleasure from the soft touch. She then opened her eyes and saw it was James, her partner. Questions were going through her head rapidly. Did he really have the guts to do this to her? Was he really this brave? Did he love her? Had she forgotten to lock the bathroom door? She didn't stop him, though even though she normally would have. However, she felt as if she had changed after the past few days.

She continued to let him do this to her because she hadn't had any pleasure like this in a long time. She closed her eyes again and felt his fingers glide towards her clitoris. She rocked her hips towards him. He was teasing her now, and he was in control. She loved it. However, she couldn't take this anymore. She opened her eyes and saw that he had gotten undressed. She pulled him into the bathtub with her. "Do it." She whispered.

James knew exactly what she meant, she knew it. They had that sort of close connection. She felt him go into her slowly. She moaned and grabbed his back. He went in and out of her in a steady motion. She pulled him closer to her and jerked her hips forward to make him go deeper. She didn't know why she wasn't yelling at him or slapping him like she usually would. This confused her, but decided not to think about it at the moment.

Butch kissed the crying Cassidy on the lips. She didn't know how, but she ended up on her stomach. The moon was shining through the curtains, slightly lighting the room enough so that she could see the outlines of things. She felt Butch's warm body against her back. He penetrated into her anally and she had to muffle her screams of ecstasy with her pillow. She had to admit he was pretty good. She felt him kiss her neck and go in and out slowly so that she was more comfortable with the foreign motions. She moaned in pleasure and Butch eventually collapsed because he came inside of her. The two fell asleep in a tight embrace. Cassidy had never felt so loved in her life. Maybe, just maybe, she had found someone to love her romantically for who she was.

Jessie had to admit, James was good because he had gotten her to orgasm first which usually didn't happen with her. Usually, when she had sex, the guy would come first. James came a few seconds after she did, so she didn't feel like a total loser. They held each other for a bit, until Jessie heard a gasp come from the doorway. She looked over and saw that James had left the door open. "Who was that?" Jessie asked and became highly alert.

"I'm not sure. Meowth left for the day so I thought it would just be us today," James said and was also confused, but didn't care as much as Jessie did; he just wanted to stay together after making love. He hoped she thought it was more than just sex. Jessie went to get up, stopping his thoughts. "Why don't you stay?" he pleaded.

"If someone broke in, then I'll have to beat them up for it. I promise, later we'll have even more fun," Jessie said the last part seductively. James nodded and got off of her to let her get out of the tub. Jessie got up and put a towel around herself. She walked outside of the bathroom and looked around the room. She heard whimpering from the right side of her bed. She didn't have a view of who it was, so she cautiously walked around to see who had entered the room without knocking first. "Cassidy?" she whispered. Cassidy looked up at her and Jessie noted that she was crying. "What's wrong?" she knelt down to her on the floor.

"I saw you in there with him…" Cassidy said and then Jessie blushed at being spotted. She didn't know what to say to that, except for turning a deeper shade of red. It was a very embarrassing situation for her. The two girls didn't notice James come from out of the bathroom, grab his clothes, and go in the bathroom and lock the door. "I don't care that you were…doing what you were doing," Jessie couldn't even make eye contact, so she just looked at the floor as her face turned even brighter. "I have a…problem."

"What's wrong?" Jessie asked. She forgot about being spotted and her embarrassment disappeared. However, she noticed that Cassidy's face was turning red with embarrassment. Had she just displaced her uncomfortable feelings?

"Well…you see…last night Butch and I…we did things," she paused for a moment, then continued, "And this morning, I woke up and he wasn't there. But when I woke up, I woke up with…"

"With what?" Jessie asked after a longer pause.

"You know…" it was Cassidy's turn to find the carpet very interesting.

"Oh," Jessie said as she completely understood what Cassidy was talking about. "But I thought the estrogen stopped them."

"They do, but not completely. I haven't had one since before I started. But it really hurts," Cassidy cried. And yet again, James left the bathroom, grabbed some money and left the room, unnoticed to leave the two girls alone. He felt that whatever was going on wasn't his business.

"Come here," Jessie said and pulled Cassidy into a hug. "You'll be okay," Jessie said and stroked her back in a motherly fashion until Cassidy eventually fell asleep on the bed. Jessie took this as an opportunity to get dressed properly. She finally noticed that James left. She wondered where he went, but didn't really think much of it. He was probably going to go out to eat or look for bottle caps or something. She heard her stomach growl because she was hungry. She decided to leave Cassidy a note about her whereabouts and go get some well deserved breakfast.

Cassidy woke up, and was glad that she didn't feel any pain anymore so her minor problem was over. She looked on the nightstand and found the note Jessie had left her. She decided that she should also go down and eat, considering she completely skipped dinner the night before. She changed into some clothes and left the room.

Cassidy walked through the halls and was consistently jeered at by every Rocket around the corner. She tried not to let it get to her and held her head up high. She acted as if nothing had happened the other day even though she desperately wanted to just fall to the ground and cry right then and there.

Finally, she had gotten to the cafeteria. It seemed as if her journey there took longer than usual because time had seemed to slow down. However, she had a fear of this place because of what had happened the other day. It scared her to go in there. Would she be humiliated again? She decided to take the risk because her stomach was begging for food. She felt as if she had to get her confidence back. She was Cassidy after all, wasn't she? So she opened the cafeteria doors and walked in. Nobody really paid any attention to her; so far so good. She bought herself a bagel and decided to go eat it up in her own room so she could avoid any embarrassing encounters. However, right when she was going to leave the cafeteria, she heard Butch shout her name. She happily walked over to him, seeing that last night he proved his love to her. "What is it?" she asked, smiling at him. Her fear had seemed to disappear. She felt so much better that Butch was with her.

"Come here," he said quietly. She came closer. "Closer," she did as he said. She thought he was going to kiss her, and show everyone that she was totally normal. However, he slapped her hard in the face, and the slap seemed to have an echo in Cassidy's mind. It basically told her that she was worthless and didn't deserve a real life. She had begun to tear up, but she controlled it before the tears spilled from her violet orbs. "Come with me," he said and yanked her out into the deserted hallway. He didn't really want to make a big scene for obvious reasons.

"What was that for? You told me that you loved me last night," Cassidy hissed, not wanting to draw attention either.

"I'm not a fucking fag, Cassidy," Butch spat and gave her a disgusted look when he looked her over. "You tricked me. I always thought you were a girl, but you lied to everyone," he paused, then continued quietly, " Even me. I can never love a liar. Or a man," he added the last part bitterly.

"I'm not a man!" Cassidy started to raise her voice at him, but tried to refrain from yelling.

"Yes you are. You have everything to prove it. Real girls don't have penises and they certainly don't have to take hormones for life!" Butch yelled back.

"I'm sorry…" Cassidy said as tears freely spilled out of her eyes.

"You should be. You're a freak, Cassidy, a freak. No one can ever love someone like you. You mind as well just go crawl into a dark corner and die, because nobody cares," Butch said and then pushed her onto the ground, walking away and leaving her there alone with a broken heart.

* * *

><p>Cassidy walked with her friends in Pokemon Tech, laughing and gossiping with them. She had grown her hair out and had been taking hormones so that she had grown breasts and a womanly figure. She didn't really want to be here, but her father made her because he didn't want to see Cassidy as his daughter. Her mother didn't really stick up for her after she grew her hair out and got the estrogen, but she had made it apparent that Pokemon Tech was a pretty good school, so Cassidy should just take the opportunity. Cassidy had become very popular in this school though, so she really couldn't complain about not having any friends. She was actually beginning to even like it.<p>

She had just found out Jessie, her old best friend that had ran away a couple of years ago, began to enroll in the school. She had been trying to avoid her because everyone poked fun at her for being poor. She didn't have the nicest clothes either so these rich snobs always had a laugh at that. Normally, she would have been happy to see that Jessie had ended up here to catch up with, but she had a secret to hide and if Jessie wasn't the one people made fun of, she was certain that people would find out who Cassidy really was. People were cruel in that way. They always had to bully the kid who was different in any way. So, she ended up talking poorly about her childhood best friend.

One day, Cassidy stood by the large fountain outside of the school and was talking to her friends. They were mostly gossiping about boys and the latest fashion trends as usual. Cassidy secretly found these conversations a bit boring because it was the same gossip and same fashion for quite some time now. But she put on a fake smile, and continued to chat normally. "Cassie!" Cassidy cringed when she heard her old nickname being shouted. "I can't believe it's you!" Jessie had a big smile on her face and hugged her. Cassidy didn't hug her back though. She noticed that Jessie had gotten thinner, which she didn't really think was possible. She had always been too thin to start with.

"You know her?" one of Cassidy's friends asked in disgust, pointing at her. "I thought you hated her."

"We used to be neighbors," Cassidy lied through her teeth, but her bubble headed friends believed it.

"I feel like, so bad for you," another one of her friends said. "You should have told us that."

"She's so gross," her friend, Maddie said arrogantly.

"I totally agree," Christa said and shoved Jessie away from them. Cassidy slightly cringed, thinking Jessie would break in half in anyone handled her like that.

"Cassie…what's going on? You hate me?" Jessie asked as she regained her balance.

"Just go away, Jessie," Cassidy tried to get her away without saying anything directly to her face.

"Why would you want me to go away? I thought we were best friends," Cassidy looked at her two friends, Christa and Maddie. Then she looked at Jessie, then back to the other two girls. She then looked at Jessie in disgust as she thought about her. She tried to think of everything she hated about Jessie, which wasn't much, but she just decided to focus on the hate so that her friends would still like her. Her popularity was on the line, and so were her reputation, and most importantly, her life.

"We were never friends, Jessie Jess. And you know it," Cassidy sneered at her. "Stop thinking that."

"Huh? Cassie, what are you talking about? We've been best friends since forever," Jessie said dumbfounded. She was a couple inches shorter than Cassidy and the other girls, so this made Jessie more vulnerable as she was up against them.

"No we haven't. I would never be friends with someone who wears shit like that," Cassidy said. "I can't believe your mother dresses you like that," Cassidy paused and saw Jessie begin to look a bit upset at the mention of her mother. "Oh right, I forgot. You don't have one," Cassidy hated herself at the moment, and screamed at herself on the inside for being so cruel to the one person who truly accepted her for who she was.

"Cassie…" Jessie cried and had to lean against part of the fountain to keep herself from falling.

"She doesn't have a mother?" Christa snickered.

"Nope, her mother didn't care about her and left her when she was like three," Cassidy explained cruelly. More of Cassidy's friends began to gather around them and were laughing at Jessie as she stood there crying her blue eyes out.

"She did care!" Jessie managed to choke out. "She did…"

"Then why did she leave you? It was probably because even at three you were repulsive," Maddie laughed. Then, Christa took Jessie's backpack off of her back and held it away from Jessie. Maddie held Jessie back as she tried to get her backpack from Christa's clutches. Christa began to rummage through it rudely, dumping her things on the ground with carelessness.

"Hey, stop that!" Jessie yelled but was too weak to do anything because she was too upset to fight anyone.

"Hmm… a notebook," Maddie said and dropped it on the ground, "a pencil…a book… oh, what's this?" Maddie held a picture of someone. She looked at it and she had to admit, the woman in the photograph was very pretty. She had beautiful purple hair and the prettiest blue eyes she had seen, granted they weren't as bright a blue as her daughter's. "What's this?" she asked after studied the picture.

"It's a picture," Jessie said. "Now give it back!" she demanded through her tears.

"Of who?" she asked.

"Her mother," Cassidy piped up from behind. She had been silent for a while and she didn't want her friends to think she was feeling bad for Jessie. She knew she had to say something.

"This is her mother? I think there must have been a mix up in the hospital. You aren't nearly as pretty as she is. You don't deserve to be her child," Christa said and took the picture from Maddie. She held it as if she was going to rip it down the center.

"No, please don't rip it. Please don't," Jessie pleaded. "Just give it back," Tears fell down her face freely.

"Here, you do it Cass," Christa handed the picture to Cassidy. She took it and held it. She remembered the first time Jessie showed her the picture. It was the only picture Jessie owned. "After all, you are the one who knew her longer. That is totally unfortunate."

"Cassie, please don't do it," Jessie pleaded. "Give it back," Christa and Maddie looked at Cassidy.

"Are you going to do it or what?" Christa snapped.

"Of course I am, Cassidy said and ripped the picture of Jessie's mother in half and let the two pieces fall to the ground.

"Cassie…" Jessie cried and was then pushed to the ground by one of the girls. Cassidy heard her small body thump on the grass. Cassidy walked away with the other girls and the people crowded around the fountain walked away, leaving a crying Jessie. Cassidy felt terrible for doing this, but she knew it had to be done. "Goodbye…" Jessie whispered. "I guess we have to say it."

She watched Jessie from afar as she picked up the pieces of the picture and held them together as she cried. She had heard what Jessie had just said, and she silently said goodbye, but she knew Jessie didn't pick it up. Cassidy saw a lavender haired boy about her age kneel down next to her. She could slightly make out the conversation. "Hey, are you all right?" the boy asked.

"Not really," She heard Jessie sniff.

"I think that was mean what those girls did to you," Jessie only nodded. She could see the boy was trying to cheer her up. "You're name's Jessie, right? I'm James," he said. "I think I can help you. Can I see the picture?"

"You're not gonna rip it up more, are you?" Jessie struggled to say it in a threatening tone, but it came out weak.

"No, of course not," James smiled, and she hesitantly handed him the picture. He went into his backpack and took out some clear tape. He carefully lined up the pieces of the picture and taped it from the back. He handed it back to her. "There. I fixed it," James smiled and stood up. He held out his hand to help her up and she took it happily. He had fixed her picture and made it absolutely perfect; she couldn't even tell that it had once been ripped unless she looked at it really close. "Come on, I'll walk you to class," Cassidy watched the two walk off towards the building, practically hand in hand.

A sudden realization just hit Cassidy; Jessie didn't even threaten once to spill her secret. She looked at her friends who were laughing at nonsense and then back at Jessie's retreating form. She began to wonder if she had made the right choice.


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.

* * *

><p>Jessie walked back to her room and was surprised to see that Cassidy was gone. She had no idea where she was, but didn't really think much of it. After all, Cassidy did have the freedom to come and go as she pleased. She decided to just hang out in her room with James and Meowth and watch some television. She definitely needed some down time, so she cuddled with James on his bed, while Meowth sat on her lap because he probably felt left out, yet again.<p>

After the next few hours, she began to feel that something wasn't right, just like the time Cassidy had almost slit her throat. She bolted up into a sitting position. "Jess, what's wrong?" James asked and sat up too, worried about Jessie.

"I think something's wrong…" Jessie said and stood up.

"What do ya mean?" Meowth asked. He didn't like how he was just thrown onto the bed so carelessly.

"I really think something's wrong. I'll be right back," Jessie said as she put her shoes on and walked out of the door. For some reason, she felt drawn to Butch and Cassidy's room. She didn't know why she was, but Jessie knew that her instincts were usually correct (except when it came to that yellow rat).

She tried to open the door, but to her dismay, it was locked. She mumbled something as she expertly picked the lock with a random bobby pin, and walked into the dark room. She scanned the room but didn't see anything out of the norm. One bed was made perfectly; the other was messy with blankets dripping off of the side. A couple of pillows were on the floor carelessly, and some of Cassidy's clothes were tossed about the room.

She turned on the light and called out Cassidy's name, ignoring the mess. There was no response, but just an eerie silence. Memories began to flood back when she heard a loud thump on the floor from the bathroom. She cursed to herself as she became full of worry. Old memories of Cassidy's blood on the bathroom sink and floor came back. She couldn't stop the flashbacks that were haunting her thoughts. She found the courage to see what was on the other side of the bathroom door. She screamed and put her hands over her mouth when she saw the sight behind the bathroom door.

By far, it was worse than the first time. Blood was literally everywhere; on the walls, the floor, the countertops, the bathtub. She could even smell the strong scent of iron coming from the blood. She saw Cassidy lying on the floor with the knife that she had used inches away from her hand. She was just laying there, pretty much motionless. Jessie kneeled next to Cassidy and began to cry. She saw that her wrists were slit very deep and dark red blood seeped out of them. She lifted up Cassidy's head up onto her lap. "Wake up! Cassidy, get up! Please, Cassie, say something!" she said desperately. "Wake up, wake up, wake up!"

"You haven't called me Cassie in a while," Cassidy said weakly and slowly opened her eyes.

"Why would you do this?" Jessie cried. "Why would you do this?"

"I need you to listen to me, Jessie. Just listen," Cassidy paused. "I'm sorry how I treated you at Pokemon Tech, it wasn't right. And I'm sorry for treating you horribly and ripping the picture…" she coughed a bit, and her breathing became labored. Her lungs desperately wanted oxygen.

"Damn it, Cassidy. Stop talking like that!" Jessie cried. "I'll wrap up your wounds, okay? And then I'll bring you to the medical wing," she put Cassidy's head back down, carefully, on the floor. She went into the medicine cabinet and found a few long bandages. She grabbed some towels, too, just in case she found any other wounds.

"Don't…just let me die, Jessie. You saved me last time, but this time just let me die," Cassidy protested with the weakest voice Jessie had ever heard her use.

"Cassie, I can't just let you die," Jessie cried as she began to wrap up her wrists to try and stop the bleeding.

"I want to," Cassidy said and looked deeply into Jessie's blue eyes. "Let me die."

"What caused you to do this?" Jessie asked, ignoring the last part. She continued to wrap up her other wrist carefully.

"Many things," Cassidy said. Jessie paused for a moment before it hit her. She finished wrapping up her wrists and made sure that the bandages were on correctly. She was glad that she had medical training. If not, no, she didn't want to think about that.

"It was Butch, wasn't it? He realized what you two did and…" Jessie took the towel and washed off the blood that was smeared on her head.

"He called me a freak and slapped me. He told me to die. I'm doing this for him and myself," Cassidy explained before she coughed. "Don't cry, Jessie. Be happy that I'll be happy," Cassidy slightly smiled and stroked Jessie's face with her hand and brushed a few tears away.

"You're not going to die," Jessie said as she watched the blood slowly soak through the bandages.

"I want you to know that I never hated you," Cassidy admitted. "I could never."

"I never hated you either. You're my best friend," Jessie couldn't stop crying as Cassidy smiled and became limp in her arms. She was thankful that the girl continued to breathe, even if it was slow and irregular. She heard someone come in the room, but she didn't care to look at who it was. She knew exactly who it was. "Cass, you back?" she heard Butch's voice. She tried to keep silent. The lights flickered on and off for a moment before they became steady again.

After about two minutes, she heard him scream. Jessie heard Butch enter the bathroom, but she didn't move or say anything. She could smell the smoke that he had carried in with him, along with the blood that covered every object in the bathroom. She simply sat there, though, and let him react however he was going to. "Holy shit," Butch swore and stepped closer to Jessie who was crying silently as she held the blonde in her arms.

"I-I found her," Jessie managed to choke out.

"Get away from her," Butch said and forced Jessie to stand and move out of the way. Jessie stood there with her hands in fists near her mouth as she tried to calm down. She shook all over, wishing that she hadn't witnessed a sight most people would never witness. Butch held Cassidy in his arms and began to whisper to her. Jessie couldn't hear anything he said. She could only hear herself crying. "Just shut up," he said to Jessie. "Just shut up," This made Jessie cry harder as he backed her into a corner. "You could have saved her. You should have been there with her before this happened."

"H-how was I s-supposed to know?" she cried. "And it was your fault. You told her to die. You told her…you told her…" Jessie fell to her knees and began to rock back and forth to try and stop the coldness that she felt around her.

"I know I told her!" Butch snapped.

"It's not my fault…don't blame me," Jessie whispered.

"You were here before she died I bet."

"She's still alive," Jessie admitted and wished Butch would be nice enough to sympathize with her.

"Then why didn't you do anything except sit there and blubber like an idiot?" Butch yelled and forced Jessie to stand up again. He ran to the bedroom and picked up the phone. Fuck, the line's dead!" She felt as if her knees would give out at any moment. She noticed that Butch was also crying when he came back to approach her.

"I did," Jessie protested. "I wrapped up her wrists. I…I was going to take her to the medical wing."

"You were going to let her die, weren't you?" Butch said as he slammed Jessie up against the wall repeatedly. "I knew you were no good. She was right about you. You're a bitch."

"Stop it!" she yelled at him. She fell to the ground and held her sore wrists. "I'm not going to let her die!" It came out more like a cry than an angered statement. She tried to hold herself to calm herself down. "Please…just…let's just bring her to the medical wing," Jessie didn't care to fight anymore, not when she could hear Cassidy breathing from the other side of the room. When Butch went to pick Cassidy up, for some reason, he felt as if he couldn't touch her. Part of him became repulsed and another part, angry. The lights flickered on and off again, and eventually they stayed off. The power had just gone out, and Cassidy needed immediate medical attention. Jessie didn't know what to do, because she couldn't use the phone.

Jessie had to pull herself together when she saw Butch hesitate to pick up Cassidy. So, she had to lift up the poor girl off of the floor and carry her to the medical wing herself. Cassidy was about her weight, so it was difficult for Jessie to carry her. She stumbled a bit before leaving the bathroom, but maintained her composure as she continued down the hallway. She checked behind her a few times to see if Butch had decided to follow her, but he hadn't. She cursed silently at him for being so hot headed and selfish at a time like this. She would think that he'd let go of his hatred when a life was on the line, especially his partner's.

The hallway was blurry and she had a difficult time seeing where she was going, considering she was still crying. Her arms felt as if they'd drop Cassidy's body any minute. "Somebody help me!" she yelled throughout the building, but nobody came. Jessie felt as if she would collapse soon, but she couldn't stop walking and drop Cassidy in the darkness. She knew that she'd never be able to walk down the stairs and the elevators weren't working. She wished that her and James' room was on the same floor as Cassidy's because then she could get James to carry her safely.

The halls were dark and unwelcoming. Jessie knew she couldn't keep going on like this. She had tried kicking the doors to other's rooms, but to no avail. Eventually, she got an idea in her head, to go see the boss, because he was on this floor. But would he care? Jessie had to try his office. People would be there, if not just Giovanni. Putting her fear of the boss behind her, she rushed towards his office with Cassidy's body, who was thankfully, still breathing and still had a pulse. She kicked on his door repeatedly. "Boss, I need your help!" Jessie yelled. She did not get a response at first, but as she continued kicking, he finally gave an annoyed grunt and told her to go away. "Please," she sounded weak and distressed. She absolutely hated sounding like this. "Just please help me!" she could barely choke out the words. She continued to kick the door, and finally, Giovanni opened it quickly with an angered look on his face.

* * *

><p>Butch sat in his room in the dark, just staring at the open bathroom door. He couldn't believe that Cassidy would even do such a thing. He never thought she'd be the suicidal type, even if people started to make her life anything but miserable. He knew that he didn't help much when he had told her he wasn't gay, so therefore, they would never work out, and slapped her across the face. He had never hit a girl before, but could she even be considered a girl? Was it even okay for him to feel attracted to her?<p>

Everything was too much to take in. The night he had learned that Cassidy was physically a male made him feel sick. It had confused him, because he had fallen in love with her. He knew it was the real thing because he felt; he couldn't describe it. He felt complete whenever she was around, and he had the sudden urge to quit smoking, like she had always wanted.

But the fact that she had male anatomy made him feel physically sick. He had fallen in love with a man, and he wasn't taking it too well. His whole life, he thought he was straight, always dating girls throughout high school and after. He had never even once looked at a man like he looked at girls. Girls were pretty, sexy, and even hot, which Cassidy was, but she was a boy taking pills to look like a girl. He had to admit, she was good at keeping her dark secret from him.

Butch had gotten drunk that night he found out. He thought that maybe if he got drunk enough, he would forget the day's events and go on like he had been; he would believe that Cassidy was a girl. But he couldn't see her as a girl anymore, not after that. Getting drunk was one of the worst mistakes he had ever made; he had made out with Cassidy, even had sex with her! He had been disgusted by his actions. Not only did he have sex with a man, he probably took away Cassidy's virginity that night, tricking her that he truly did love her just as she was, as if he didn't care about her anatomy. He did care, too much in fact.

However, he felt terrible how he had slapped her and how he had said some very harsh things to her. She obviously needed support, but all he did was lead her to attempt suicide. He hated his reaction towards Jessie back when he went in the bathroom earlier. He shouldn't have slammed her against the wall like that, even though he wasn't too fond of either her or James.

Butch hated all of his reactions. He shouldn't have let Jessie carry Cassidy in that condition. Jessie was borderline hysterical, but he let her carry someone who was practically dying! He did want to follow her, but he felt messed up and confused, maybe angry. He couldn't even come to terms with any of this. Butch's thoughts were going everywhere.

Did he love Cassidy? Could he even love her? "No, I can't," Butch said to himself as he held his head in frustration. He sat on his bed with his eyes shut. He then opened them and stared at the bathroom again. His body started to get up towards the bathroom, but he really didn't want to go in there. His brain was screaming at him to stop and just walk in the opposite direction, but he couldn't. Butch widened the door and stepped into the bathroom.

Butch saw that the blood had dried; a rusty red and brown color covered the tile and sink. It didn't smell anymore, and he was thankful for that. He looked at the knife that had a layer of blood on it that just lie there, staring at him, maybe even mocking him. He picked it up and saw that his initials were carved into the wooden handle; it was his knife, the one his father had given him while he was on his deathbed. "Why is this the one time you choose to listen to me, Cass?" Butch whispered and dropped the knife back on the floor. He stepped back from it and had to leave the bathroom. He could smell the blood in there, maybe even death.

Death, it was such a funny word for him. He remembered how he had wished for his father to die, and one day when Butch was eleven years old, he found out his father had brain cancer. He was glad that he cheered because of it; if anyone deserved cancer, Butch thought it was only his father who even could. He hated thinking about his alcoholic, abusive, and murderous father. He remembered how his father literally got away with murdering his grandmother and grandfather to inherit their money, which turned out to be not much. He wondered how his father had gotten away with that, anyway. He remembered how his mother was in denial about the whole ordeal and continued to send Christmas cards to that address.

His father had suffered from alcoholism, a disease that Butch knew his father caused for himself. He couldn't even count the amount of beer bottles that littered the floor, or how many field trips or birthday presents because of it. Butch hated alcohol, and the fact that he had gotten drunk the other night made him feel sick; it made him feel as if he was his own father. His mother had enabled it, and he hated that she did.

Butch remembered how his mother would always have a fresh bruise on her skin. His father would constantly hurt her for no reason. His mother was afraid to run away, and she thought Butch wouldn't like it if she took him away from his father. His father had never hurt Butch physically, but mentally, he definitely did, especially when he forced Butch to watch him rape his little sister and then killed her right in front of him, another murder he got away with. So, when that old man got brain cancer and was said to die within three or four months, Butch literally counted down the days to his death. But before he died, he gave Butch his knife, which had belonged to his great grandfather and was passed down the line; it was only a coincidence the knife held his initials. Butch only kept it because it was once his grandfather's.

Butch slowly closed the bathroom door, leaving his memories in there with Cassidy's severe depression and suicide attempt. He turned around and saw that the door to his room must have closed automatically somehow, but the power was out, so he wondered how that even happened. Curiosity got the best of him and he tried to open up the door; however, it wouldn't budge. "Fuck," he cursed. Butch knew that Team Rocket Headquarters must have gone down into lockdown mode, but he wondered why; there wasn't a scheduled practice for a lockdown.

* * *

><p>Giovanni stared at Jessie who had tears going down her face as she held Cassidy in her arms, and looked as if she was struggling to hold her. "Give her to me," he said and she handed her off to him. With ease, Giovanni carried Cassidy into his office with Jessie following him. He placed Cassidy on the floor and shut the door and locking it.<p>

"We have to get her to the medical wing," Jessie ordered weakly, hoping that her boss wouldn't yell at her for doing so.

"Are you an idiot or something?" Giovanni yelled at her. Jessie flinched and made her way over to Cassidy. "We're experiencing a lockdown, not a drill. The fact that you even went into the hallway is inexcusable," he said. "I had Wendy make the announcement, and you should have obeyed it."

"I didn't hear it," Jessie cried. "I'm sorry." She couldn't even make eye contact with her boss because she knew he was probably glaring at her and standing over her. "I found her like this when she probably made the announcement," she explained. "My only intentions were to get Cassidy to the medical wing, but the power went out and the elevators weren't working; that's why I came here so you could carry her."

"Did they get up to this floor?" Giovanni sounded as if he was panicking, but he quickly controlled his composure and remained his angry self.

"Who did?" Jessie asked, not knowing what he was talking about.

"Did someone do this to Cassidy?" he yelled with his patience running thin. Jessie looked up and her blue eyes met his brown ones; hers filled with sadness and tears, his filled with anger.

"No, sir," Jessie said, "she did this to herself. Do you have a first aid kit? I think she needs stitches."

"I do," Giovanni said, his anger subsiding for the moment. He walked over to his desk and took out the first aid kit that had the items needed to close up a wound.

"Thank you," Jessie said when he hand it to her. She opened it up and sanitized her hands thoroughly with the antibacterial hand sanitizer. She put on white latex gloves, replacing her long black ones, and took off the ace bandages that she had wrapped around Cassidy's wrists. Jessie made sure to clean out the cuts, and was actually glad Cassidy was passed out so she didn't have to feel the stinging of the rubbing alcohol. She then took out the needle and thread and began to stitch up Cassidy's wrists to close the deep gash. Jessie used clean bandages to wrap up Cassidy's wrists again. When she was finished, she disposed of the gloves. She watched the boss pick up Cassidy and place her on his sofa.

"You said she did this to herself?" Giovanni asked Jessie as she walked over to stay by her friend.

"Yeah, she did," she responded. Giovanni stayed silent and sat down at his desk. Jessie stayed by Cassidy's side and hoped that she'd wake up soon. It had to have been at least an hour before Jessie or Giovanni had uttered a sound. Jessie broke that silence and began to hum a tune that her mother had once sung to her when she was little. Since it was so long ago, she didn't remember the words to it, but the melody was well remembered.

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are gray. You'll never know dear how much I love you, please don't take my sunshine away," Jessie turned to Giovanni who was now standing behind her. She was surprised that he actually sang something, and to the tune of the melody she hummed.

"You know that song?" Jessie asked.

"I do," Giovanni said, "I know it by heart."

"My mother used to sing it to me, just the first verse though," Jessie spoke up.

"Your mother used to sing it to me, too, but she'd sing the whole song. She did have a beautiful voice," he said as he recalled the memory.

"You knew her?" Jessie asked, surprised that he would.

"Of course I did. She was one of the best agents Team Rocket ever had," Giovanni explained. He sat down on the floor next to Jessie, whom was surprised that her boss would actually consider sitting on the floor.

"But you weren't the boss back then," Jessie said, remembering a female boss that would occasionally take her and her mother out to a nice restaurant when she was very young.

"No, but my mother was," he said with disdain. Jessie could tell that he hated his mother, so she decided not to comment on that. She did notice how his eyes lit up when she mentioned her own mother. It was almost as if a spark had lit, making him remember her. "Your mother, Miyamoto, was an amazing woman. She could do anything she set her mind to do; she was perfect. A perfect woman is hard to come by, but your mother, she was perfect," Giovanni reminisced. "She had the perfect looks, mind, and attitude," he paused, not looking at Jessie anymore, but probably remembering her mother.

"Did you love her?" she asked after a moment of silence. Giovanni slowly turned to her, meeting her eyes again.

"I think you're proof of that," he said quietly.

"What?" Jessie was confused by that statement that she barely heard.

"Nothing," Giovanni said.

"I'm proof of what?" Jessie persisted.

"When I say nothing, I mean nothing!" Giovanni yelled at her. However, Jessie was surprised that she didn't even flinch.

"I'm proof of your love with my mother?" Jessie asked. "But then that means…" she trailed.

"Nothing, it means nothing," he snapped.

"No, it means something," Jessie said. "And I think I know what it means."

"What do you think it means," Giovanni asked.

"It means that you're keeping a secret from me; a dark one," Jessie replied. "You're kept this secret for a long time, haven't you?"

"Depends which one you're talking about. I have many secrets."

"I think you know which one I mean."

"Do I?"

"I think you do," replied Jessie. "Why didn't you tell me that you're my father?"

"To protect you," he said. "I didn't want anyone to come after you because of it."

"I don't need to be protected," Jessie said.

"You sound like your mother," he chuckled. Jessie gave him a confused look due to his odd behavior around her. "Not used to me not yelling at you, huh?" he questioned. Jessie could only nod at his toned down voice. "I'm really only yelling and putting on an act for Team Rocket. What kind of boss would I be if I only spoke like this?" he questioned.

"A terrible one, well, at least for Team Rocket," she admitted.

"Exactly," he responded.

"Why did you want to tell me who you are now?" Jessie asked him.

"I let that comment slip earlier, and it's hard to lie in front of you, Jessica," he admitted. "Besides, it was time you found out. I'm not going to live forever and I think it's about time I let you in on the family business," he explained.

"Let's talk about all of that another time," Jessie said as she gazed back at Cassidy.

"You are taking this news much better than I anticipated," he said. "Why did one of my best agents do that to herself?" he said as he looked at the poor girl on the sofa.

"I can't say," Jessie replied. "I promised I wouldn't tell anyone her secret," she paused for a moment, "but I guess I can tell you considering the rest of Team Rocket knows, but I don't know if she'd want you to know," Jessie rambled.

"Just tell me, I'm her boss, I need to know what's wrong with her. For all I know she's depressed or schizophrenic," he said.

"Well," Jessie started and looked down at Cassidy, "She's transgendered."

"I know that already," Giovanni said. Jessie gave him a confused look. "I don't require applying Rocket members to bring in a birth certificate like most jobs. However, to get information to make sure you are who you say you are, I find your birth certificates, and on it, it says that Cassidy was born a boy."

"You mean you've known all this time since you hired her?" Jessie asked, shocked at his answer.

"Yes I have," he responded. "I've known since before I hired her."

"And you don't care?" Jessie asked, feeling a bit uneasy.

"All I care about is a successful organization and hiring the best people. I only hire based on skill and potential and how serious the applicant is about joining this organization. I know that most people that join Team Rocket have secrets, maybe even dark ones, and a bad past. I Team Rocket to be something that outcasts turn to and this approach brings more people to join. The fact that Cassidy was born a male doesn't bother me in the slightest as long as she gets her job done," he explained thoroughly.

"She would love to hear you say that," Jessie smiled.

"Now tell me, why she did this to herself," he pressed for more information.

"There were rumors going around here that there was someone who was transgendered. At first, people thought it was me because I'm not well liked around here. When Domino found out about these rumors, she began to suspect that it was me too. She then made this huge deal about it in the locker room and literally had girls take off their clothes to prove to her that they had female parts," Jessie started her story.

"That is considered sexual harassment," Giovanni stated angrily at hearing that an elite agent would even belittle the others like that.

"There's more," Jessie continued. "When she found out that it wasn't me, she somehow figured out that it was Cassidy. So of course that bitch went after Cassidy and completely humiliated her in front of the whole cafeteria. She completely exposed Cassidy and ripped off her skirt," Jessie began to cry just thinking of what had already happened.

"Go on," Giovanni urged.

"Nobody tried to stop Domino because of her status and authority here I guess, I don't really know why. I tried to stop her, but I was held back, and so were the others who did try to stop," Jessie said. "And then, Butch wasn't too accepting of her after that. Well, he got drunk and tricked Cassidy into thinking that he did like her, but then he slapped her. I'm not really sure what happened between them completely, but all of this led up to her doing that to herself," she finished.

"I'm going to have to have a long talk with Domino," Giovanni growled.

"I didn't know you cared whether or not we treated each other right," Jessie commented. She could see his eyes glazing over with anger, something similar that happened to Jessie when she got angry.

"We're a team," Giovanni started, "And since we're a team, we can't be sexually harassing each other," Jessie was surprised to hear him use the word _we_ which showed that he considered himself one of them, part of a team. "If everyone did this to everyone else, how would Team Rocket function? The only thing positive that I learned from my mother was that team work works and to have a successful organization, everyone must get along, even in a mafia." The two were silent yet again. Jessie was the one who broke the silence.

"How come we're in a lockdown?" she asked.

"Have you heard of Team Plasma from Unova?" he asked her.

"Yeah I have, but I think some girl beat them, and they were chased out of Unova," Jessie responded.

"That's true, but one of the seven sages broke out and reformed Plasma pretty quickly. He commanded them to come to Kanto and eliminate Team Rocket after we defeated them a few months back," Giovanni explained. "I figured that sending everyone back to headquarters and training all of you would make you stronger, and this way, you wouldn't be jumped by ten Plasma members when there are only two or three people for our team traveling together. This was for your protection, and since they had found our base, I'd rather have a majority of the Rockets here to defeat them,"

"Are there more Rocket members?" she asked.

"Of course there are, and we have much better technology. I have grunts fighting them right now, and they probably already outnumber the small number of Plasmas. I thought it was best to go into lockdown so that we have even more of an advantage. The grunts know this place blindfolded and they're hiding in every corner. Plasma doesn't know what's around the next dark corner," he finished.

"That's why you called us back," Jessie realized. Giovanni only nodded to acknowledge her response. She went back to Cassidy's side and hoped that she'd live, while her newfound father went to his desk to do some paperwork by a battery powered lantern. Time went by slowly for the two as they waited for one of the grunts or agents to tell them that the fight was over.

"It's getting late," Giovanni said as he looked at his watch.

"What time is it?" Jessie asked as she continued to watch over Cassidy to make sure she was still alive.

"Eleven thirty," he responded. Jessie didn't even realize it was that late. She felt her eyelids get heavy just by the mention of the time. "You should get some sleep. I'm sure Cassidy will be fine," he suggested. Jessie nodded and laid down on the floor, hoping for sleep to take over.

* * *

><p>So here's the start of the new chapters! The previous ones had only been edited with a few changes, but this chapter was more than halfway rewritten, and there will be more chapters before the final one. Major changes were made to this chapter, like the ending to it, which was taken out completely and rewritten. The reason why this story is called Dark Secrets is because, as you can see from this chapter, there are more than one secret. This story is still mainly about the same issue, but smaller plots, what would you call them; subplots? will be part of this story, too.<p> 


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.

* * *

><p>Cassidy heard someone speaking; the voice she heard was much clearer than the ones she had previously heard. She could make out a man's voice. It was a bit fuzzy at first, but as she felt herself waking up, the voice became clear. She could even make out the person's voice; it sounded just like her boss, Giovanni. She had heard his voice earlier. Cassidy had experienced coming in and out of consciousness for the past three or four hours. She hoped that this time she wouldn't fall back asleep after a few moments.<p>

She listened to her boss speak to someone as he rambled on and on about how he wished that he had been around for the person. Cassidy didn't know who he was talking to because she didn't hear anyone responding; was he talking to himself? She opened her eyes slightly to see what was going on.

Cassidy saw someone sleeping beside Giovanni on the floor. When she got a closer look, it was Jessie. At first, Cassidy was shocked, but then she put what she had heard previously together; Giovanni was Jessie's father and he had kept it a secret from her in order to protect her. Cassidy's thoughts were interrupted when she saw Giovanni gaze towards her direction. She immediately shut her eyes and faked sleeping. She wanted to hear more what he had to say to Jessie as she slept.

"I want to tell you something more, Jessica," he whispered to her. Cassidy had to really listen to him in order to hear what he had to say. "Your mother's alive," he whispered. "I don't know where she is, but I know that she survived that avalanche. If I knew where she was, I'd tell you, but since I don't, it's better off you think she's gone," he kept his voice quiet. Cassidy felt herself falling into another deep sleep; she wished that she could stay awake, but she was just so tired that she couldn't. However, she was glad that she had heard that important information. She knew she'd tell Jessie later and they'd do some snooping around. Cassidy couldn't trust the boss enough to think that he wouldn't be lying about Jessie's mother's whereabouts.

* * *

><p>Butch was very tired, but he couldn't sleep. He tossed and turned on his bed waiting for sleep that never came. He didn't know whether it was because he didn't know why there was a lockdown and he could be stabbed and murdered in his sleep, or he had a guilty conscience about what had happened to Cassidy; he was thinking it was the latter. Butch sat up in his bed and rubbed his tired eyes. He desperately wanted to take some sleeping pills, but they didn't have any because Cassidy claimed that she didn't want them to have to depend on drugs if they didn't need them. She kept popping into his mind no matter what he thought about.<p>

Butch got up out of bed and began to pace the room, thinking about Cassidy yet again. He had decided he was in love with her; there was no doubt about that. However, he was questioning his own sexuality more than whether Cassidy was a boy or girl. He thought about the possibility of being gay, but he knew that wasn't it due to the fact that he never found a boy attractive or wished to go on a date with one. He knew that he liked girls a lot and wanted to get married someday to one. He had always dreamed about the perfect woman he'd share the remainder of his life with. Of course, he never discussed this with even his closest friends because they'd just laugh at him, like he had laughed at James when he spoke about the same dream.

Butch thought about being bisexual, but that didn't fit at all considering he didn't like boys. Being straight was out of the question because he fell in love with Cassidy of all people. But he loved her and found her extravagant before he found out about her dirty little secret she had kept from him. So, was he straight? Butch felt that he couldn't be now that he knew who Cassidy really was. However, the more he thought about his sexuality, the more confused he got, but he knew for a fact that he needed Cassidy, and he wanted her badly.

Butch began to consider a life without her, though. Maybe he'd go off on his own and meet someone else. He'd have a large house, a wife, a great sex life, his own kids, and maybe a few pet Pokemon running around a lush green yard. He'd have a normal job working at some factory or he'd be a businessman who brought home a large paycheck and take his wife and kids out to eat and out to amusement parks. That seemed like a nice and easy life. However, it didn't make him happy because Cassidy wasn't in it.

Butch then thought up a life with Cassidy as his wife. He still pictured that same large house and the yard with Pokemon in it. But when it came to kids, he knew that they couldn't have any. He had always wanted two, preferably the first a son, and the youngest, a daughter to be daddy's little girl. He knew that he couldn't have that with Cassidy. Furthermore, he felt that his sex life would be very awkward to say the least. But at the end of the day, he'd be happy to be with her and still bring home that paycheck. Could he live without having his own children? Maybe, but he'd really have to think about that missed opportunity. Would he regret not having his own kids? Probably, but then again, he was afraid of becoming his father and murdering his daughter.

Butch shook his head to clear it. That one image would probably stay in his mind forever, and scarred him for life. Maybe being with Cassidy wouldn't be such a bad thing. He would protect the kids that were never born from himself.

He remembered that day his father killed his little sister so clearly. He was about ten years old and was about to go to Professor Elm's lab in New Bark Town to get his very first Pokemon to start out his journey. He had picked out the one he wanted; a Cyndaquil and he'd raise it to a Typhlosion. He remembered the Pokemon he wanted as a young boy; a Typhlosion, Scizor, Fearow, Vaporeon, Hitmontop, and a Snorlax.

It was around ten in the morning, and he had just finished packing his backpack to leave after lunchtime. After all, he lived in Blackthorn City which wasn't too far from New Bark Town if he took the mountain route. Butch placed the backpack on the sofa, and plopped down next to it, and turned on the plasma screen that was mounted on the wall in the living room. "Are you really going to leave?" questioned his little sister, Karin. He looked over to her and looked into her chocolate brown eyes and watched her twist a piece of teal hair around her finger nervously.

"It'll be okay," Butch tried to comfort her. He was never very good at that. "Besides, in three years you can start your own journey and we'll meet each other somewhere."

"Can't you just wait three more years, Butch?" she asked with tears falling down her soft cheeks.

"No, I'm ten years old. I really want to start my journey," Butch said. "But I'll come home to visit a lot," he assured her.

"That's what Felicity's sister said and she hasn't seen her since she left," Karin cried.

"I'm not Felicity's sister, Karin. I will come and visit," he tried again.

"Okay, but there's something you need to know before you leave," she started to say nervously.

"What is it?" Butch asked.

"Daddy does things to me when you aren't around and mommy doesn't stop it," she whispered.

"What kind of things?" Butch asked and had to hold in his anger. Knowing his father, the things he did to her couldn't be good. "Does he hit you?"

"No, he doesn't," Butch's fear subsided.

"You had me worried for a second," Butch said and adjusted himself on the couch. "What does he do?"

"He touches me," she whispered as quietly as she could, "he makes me take off my clothes and he touches me."

"He does what?" Butch yelled.

"Shhh, he might hear you," Karin whispered.

"Sorry," Butch said. "I think we need to tell someone, not mom, but the police or something. He shouldn't be doing that to you," he whispered.

"What is going on here?" Their father entered the room angrily. He smashed his beer bottle against the wall, causing Karin to scream and grip onto Butch. "Did you tell our secret, Karin?" he lifted her up off of Butch and held her as she squirmed and cried for her brother. Butch tried to get his sister back, but his father was just too strong. He managed to kick Butch in the stomach which caused him to fall to the ground in pain.

"No daddy, no I didn't," Karin cried. "Butch, help me!" she yelled as their father ripped off her clothes violently. Everything about Henry was violent, and this was not an exception.

"Dad, stop!" Butch yelled from his spot on the floor. He didn't really know what was happening because he was only ten and didn't really know about what his father was doing, but he later found out that Henry raped his own daughter.

Butch remembered a lot of blood coming from his poor sister. Karin yelled for their father to stop, she yelled for Butch who was kicked or punched every time he tried to help her, and she yelled for her own mother, Clarice, who just stood there in the doorway watching the whole event take place. She eventually walked away, claiming she had dishes to do. "Mom, call someone! Help her!" he yelled, still in too much pain to really be moving. Clarice just walked away and didn't do a thing.

"Now that the secret's out, I'm done being gentle!" Henry roared. He scratched and clawed at Karin's delicate skin, making her bleed all over. Butch got up and tried to get to his sister. However, there was a knock at the door and someone shouting to see what all the screaming was about. Karin continued to scream despite Henry's protests.

"Help!" Butch yelled and started to crawl towards the door. How he wished he had a Cyndaquil to burn his father to a crisp. All of a sudden, he couldn't hear Karin's screams anymore, so he turned around to see what happened. He saw that his father held his hands over her small nose and mouth, suffocating her. Butch hoped that she just passed out from the lack of air. He found the strength to get to his feet and get over to her. Henry took his hand off of her mouth and nose, and simply tossed her body to the ground and left the room. He began to walk towards the kitchen where his mother was.

Ignoring the slap that echoed throughout the kitchen, Butch knelt beside Karin and listened for a breath; she wasn't breathing. Panicking, he checked for a pulse, and felt no beats, not even a faint one. He hugged his sister close to him even though he knew that she had passed away right in front of his eyes. The person at the door continued to knock at the door franticly. Butch ignored it and cried his eyes out while his sister became cold in his arms.

He watched Henry rush into the room with their Mightyena they kept as a pet. He grabbed the poor Pokemon by the collar roughly while pushing Butch away from his sister. Henry forced Mightyena's face into Karin's blood, and also forced the poor Pokemon's front paws in it, staining Mightyena's claws red. "You stay quiet and don't say a word," he hissed to his ten year old son. "And you Mightyena, stay there," he warned with his fist. Henry walked up to the door to be greeted by the neighbor, George.

"I heard screaming! Is everything okay here?" George asked. He was a respected lawyer along with Henry and even worked in the same law firm. Since Henry was so well respected, George would have never guessed what his father had done to Karin. Clarice had entered the room and began to cry beside Karin's dead body, clutching it to her chest.

"I'm afraid not," Henry said and led George into the room. "For some reason, Mightyena here just came up out of nowhere and attacked poor little Karin, and he managed to kill her." George was speechless and held his hand over his mouth in shock. "I think we're having Mighyena put down immediately," Henry said with fake sadness. The two men spoke quietly amongst themselves about the terrible incident Henry had made up.

Butch was getting angry. He wanted to scream at his father in front of George, and tell him that his father had murdered his own daughter and tried to blame poor Mightyena who held his head down with sadness, knowing that his life was going to end soon. George had finally left, and Henry shut the door. "Good boy, son, for not saying anything to George," his father ruffled his hair playfully as if nothing really happened. Butch felt his blood begin to boil and looked at his parents with disgust.

"What is wrong with you two?" Butch screamed as he cried. "You're a monster," he said to his father, "And how can you just sit there when your husband just killed my sister?" Butch stood up in front of them and spoke his mind.

"Butch, sweetie, calm down," Clarice said and put a hand on his shoulder after she stood next to him.

"How the fuck are you calm," he spat. He looked at his mother with disgust and wanted to hurt her, but he knew that she was just brainwashed in the worst way possible. "Just shut up," he commanded. He turned towards his father and had to stop himself from attacking him. "You are probably the most repulsive person ever," Butch started. "I hate this family, I wish I wasn't related to you. This is the worst family on the face of this earth! You're a murderer, dad. You killed my grandparents, then Karin, and now you're going to kill off Mightyena when he never did a thing wrong! Well, I couldn't save Karin's life, but I sure as hell will save Mightyena's!" Butch couldn't stop the tears from coming down his face. He grabbed his backpack off of the couch. "Come with me, Mightyena," he said nicely to the poor Pokemon. Mightyena began to follow Butch up the stairs.

"She's with God now, she'll be happier," Clarice shrugged and went back into the kitchen, leaving Karin's body in the middle of the floor.

"We're going to move over to Sinnoh," Henry said. "And when we're there, we won't even mention Karin," Butch stopped in the middle of the stairwell.

"You mean pretend she never existed?" Butch yelled. He took out a potion from his backpack and threw it at his father, who only laughed. Butch swore the man had to be bipolar or had some weird deep hatred for women.

"Why not? She was only seven," he shrugged.

"I hope you die, and soon. Maybe that would be a good thing for the world, the death of some psychopathic fuck," Butch said to him, and gestured for Mightyena to follow him up the stairs.

Butch tried to shake that day out of his head. He wished that it never happened, and Karin would be okay. She would have been eighteen that past March. Butch swore into his pillow and began to punch it repeatedly. He hated thinking about everything that had happened that day. However, he did save that Mightyena whom he released into the wild, and then met again and recaptured him.

Butch threw his pillow across the room. It slammed against the wall and fell to the floor. Maybe he shouldn't have his own kids. What if he got angry and accidently killed him or her? Butch wouldn't be able to live with that fact. He was much like his father was in his youth, and he didn't like to see those similarities.

Butch had to get his mind off of his family, so he decided to do some snooping and go through Cassidy's things. He wanted to know if she was keeping more secrets from him. He didn't like when she lied to his face like she had done for the past, what was it, five years? Butch went into her drawer of personal items and dug through them. There was nothing interesting, just some hair ties, a book she was reading, and the typical things girls kept. There was literally nothing he could find, even when he thumbed through an old journal of hers. He began to wonder if this was the only thing she had lied about and didn't tell him.

Maybe it was a good thing that she never told him though, because it made him fall in love with her.

* * *

><p>Sorry this chapter isn't as long as the last one, lol. Hope you like it so far :)<p> 


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.

Cassidy found herself waking up yet again. However, this time, she felt that she could stay awake. She opened up her violet eyes immediately and tried to see where she was. She saw that she was laying down on a sofa, and towards the other side of the room was a desk with what seemed to be a closed laptop and some paper and pens on it. She pushed herself up, but found her wrists were sore. Cassidy inspected them, and studied the ace bandage that was carefully wrapped around her forearms.

Cassidy began to slowly take off the left bandage. She saw that she had stitches going up her wrist to her mid forearm. At first, she was confused to how that even happened, but then memories of the previous day came rushing back to her, and she felt tears falling down her cheeks. She looked over to her right and saw Jessie sleeping next to her, except she was on the floor. Cassidy couldn't help but smile as she watched Jessie stir from her sleep. "Cassidy, you're okay," Jessie said groggily as she sat up. She rubbed her eyes, and then knelt next to the couch. "Promise me you'll never do that again," she demanded.

"I won't," Cassidy said and wiped away a tear that escaped from her eyes.

"You really scared me," Jessie said. Her voice shook when she spoke, as if she'd start crying.

"I scared myself," Cassidy admitted.

"Just don't do that ever again," she said and brought Cassidy into a hug. "Please don't," she whispered.

"I swear I won't," Cassidy said, "I promise I'll never do that again," she hugged Jessie back and held her for a few minutes until the hug ended. "Who gave me these stitches?"

"I did," Jessie said, "and you should really keep them wrapped up for a few days so you don't tear them," she wrapped her forearm up carefully.

"How did you learn how to give people stitches?" Cassidy hoped that Jessie didn't randomly give her stitches without any experience. She had a tendency, at least when she was younger, to do things spontaneously.

"I went to a Pokemon nursing school in Johto before Pokemon Tech," Jessie said.

"Please tell me you passed," Cassidy said.

"No, I didn't, but the only reason I did was I kept falling asleep when Chansey used sing," she admitted.

"What do you mean?" Cassidy asked.

"I couldn't afford to go to a Pokemon nursing school for people, so I went to one meant for Chanseys to become nurses," explained Jessie.

"Are you serious?" Cassidy asked and had to hold in her laughter.

"Shut up," Jessie said as she playfully smacked Cassidy's upper arm.

"Sorry, I can just imagine you falling asleep amongst the Chanseys."

"Anyway," Jessie went to change the subject, "Are you feeling better today?"

"Yeah," Cassidy said. "I don't know what came over me. When I was cutting, I couldn't feel it. I know it sounds weird, but it didn't even hurt."

"I think I know what you mean," Jessie spoke up. "When I was a kid, at first, when they hit me, I'll admit it hurt a lot. But when I was forced to move to Littleroot Town in Hoenn with another foster family, they hurt me a lot worse," she started, "So eventually, it didn't hurt anymore because the emotional pain I had was too much for me to feel anything physically."

"That's kind of what it's like," Cassidy said, "But I doubt I'll ever do this again," she paused. "Wait, is that why you left the first time when you didn't show up at school?" Cassidy remembered that day so vividly. That was the day it caused her to feel so much pain when her best friend had left her. When Cassidy felt as if she had no support from anyone, her depression worsened until Jessie came back years later.

"Yeah," Jessie nodded, confirming her answer.

"But then how were you able to come back to Celadon with those same foster parents?" Cassidy asked.

"I'd rather not talk about that," Jessie said. All of a sudden, the floor seemed very interesting to her.

"You know you can tell me anything," Cassidy said softly. She watched Jessie look over to Giovanni, who seemed to be in a deep sleep. The quiet snores that Cassidy heard confirmed that. Her mind began to wander off and wonder when the last time Giovanni had a real goodnight's sleep was.

"The people in Littleroot were really abusive. They beat me until the point I'd throw up my own blood. It got really bad, so I had to get out of there. The police never suspected the couple. I don't even remember their names. But anyway, since the police didn't suspect them, I didn't think that they were doing anything wrong. At that point, I think I was brainwashed into thinking that it was okay to get the shit beaten out of me. But then, I realized that it wasn't when I thought about you, and how you told me it wasn't normal when I asked you years ago. So when I realized it wasn't normal, I packed up my things in my backpack and ran away," Jessie said.

"How did you get back to Kanto then?" Cassidy asked. She wondered how someone at the age of nine or ten with no money or Pokemon could even get anywhere.

"I hitchhiked to Slateport City, sneaked onto a boat to Olivine City. Then from there, I hitchhiked to Goldenrod where I found loose change on the streets and took the subway to Saffron. From Saffron, I just walked back to Celadon," Jessie explained. Cassidy wondered if she memorized the exact routes she took. Jessie had never been good with maps, so the fact that she got from Hoenn to Kanto was impressive.

"How did you even manage that?" Cassidy asked. Jessie just shrugged.

"I really don't know, I just kind of did," Jessie said.

"But why would you go back to those foster parents?" Cassidy liked talking about something other than herself for once because she didn't want to discuss what she did to herself.

"Because they didn't hurt me as much. It was really the only place I had to go anyway. I could have gone to your place, but I doubt that your parents would have hidden me from the cops," Jessie explained. "And besides, those two idiots were good at keeping secrets from the system anyway, so a slap across the face or being tossed across the room was worth it compared to those other people," she finished.

"But then why did you run away that day when you came to my house? You know, the day I hurt myself and you convinced my mother into letting me be myself?" Cassidy was interested in what happened to Jessie. Cassidy felt that she had been too self absorbed in her own problems in the past and didn't even question Jessie's sudden appearance, or her disappearance for that matter.

"I didn't want to get hurt anymore," Jessie's voice shook a little as she spoke, "I didn't want the bruises or anymore scars. I had to get out of there. Plus, the police and the foster care system were looking for me. So, I had to run away. That's when I went to Johto to become a Pokemon nurse."

"And I thought I had problems," Cassidy spoke up. "I didn't realize you had it so hard, Jess."

"Nobody really knows," Jessie shrugged, "It doesn't really matter though because it's all in the past."

"It does matter," Cassidy said.

"Maybe, but I've learned from it I guess," she shrugged again.

"I thought I had it hard, but in reality, I guess I really don't."

"Yeah you do have it hard," Jessie said. "And I had it hard too. It's just different."

"I guess you're right, but I can't imagine being abused like that," Cassidy said, sympathizing with her friend.

"And I can't imagine being told I'm not who I really am every day," she pointed out. That remark stung, but it didn't bother her that Jessie said it. She was only telling the truth and how she really felt. Cassidy was glad she had someone to talk to that didn't have the easiest life.

"I heard what's going on last night," Cassidy said. "I don't know how to explain it, but I heard you and the boss talking. How come you aren't freaking out about being the boss' daughter?"

"I guess it didn't really sink in yet," Jessie admitted. "I was told by my foster fathers that they were my dad, so I guess I've gotten used to it."

"Are you going to be the new boss when he retires?"

"He did mention he wants to keep it in the family, but I don't know."

"You should really consider it, though. Think of all the money and respect you'd get," Cassidy said, really thinking about herself being the boss. After all, she was a tad egocentric like Jessie.

"I did think about that, but I doubt I'd be a good boss," Jessie explained. "I can barely keep myself in line."

"That's why you'll learn," Cassidy said.

"What do you want out of it?" Jessie asked, catching on to Cassidy's thoughts. If Jessie was the boss, Cassidy figured she'd get a larger paycheck due to favoritism, and she'd get better benefits and more vacation time. She'd also get more respect and above all, she wouldn't have to fear about being humiliated again. Cassidy knew Jessie's beliefs, and Jessie was not tolerant of intolerant people, which kind of contradicted itself. Cassidy knew that Jessie was for equality for everyone, and she didn't judge based on anyone's sexuality or beliefs. Jessie judged based on appearance sometimes, but Cassidy knew deep down, Jessie judged a person's character.

"Oh, nothing at all," Cassidy said, covering for her thoughts. "Maybe you'd be nice enough to give me a raise?"

"If I was boss, I'd need you to be my secretary. You're probably the only one who could keep me in line when I go insane," Jessie replied.

"And does a raise come with being your servant?" Cassidy joked. Jessie's right eye twitched in annoyance.

"You know what I mean," Jessie said. "You'd be like a vice boss if there's such thing."

"You mean like a vice president?" Cassidy asked.

"I guess. And yes, your wonderfulness, you would probably get a pay raise," Jessie rolled her eyes.

"And what would you do with James and Meowth?" Cassidy liked seeing Jessie think about her future because it was something she never did. Jessie had really only lived for the present, and never thought about any possible outcomes. She tended to act with her instincts instead of actually thinking about it. Cassidy sometimes saw this as funny, but sometimes it really could cause her to crash and burn.

"Meowth would be my top cat, because he's always wanted to be the boss'," Jessie started. "James would hold a high position, maybe like someone who looks after money," she said. "Believe it or not, he's actually pretty good with that kind of stuff, except when he bought that lousy Magikarp."

"What about Domino?"

"She'd be my personal made, forced to scrub the toilets," Jessie said with a grin on her face.

"Seriously, Jessie," Cassidy said.

"I am serious," Jessie said. She must have noticed Cassidy's serious look on her face. Cassidy wasn't fooling around this time. "I don't know, Cassidy. We'll cross that bridge when we get to it. For now, let's not worry about the future," she said.

"Jessie, you know that you have to worry for the future while making decisions for the present," Cassidy said.

"I never have, never will. I take that back; I think about the future when I can get rich quick before I try to steel that Pikachu," she responded.

"But that's not thinking about the future, Jess," Cassidy started. She didn't think she'd have to give the younger woman a lecture about these things. She was hoping Jessie wasn't that close minded about the future and what it holds. "That's not what I'm talking about."

"Then what do you mean?" Jessie asked. Cassidy rolled her eyes and sat up on the couch, adjusting her position. Jessie immediately got off the cold floor and sat next to her on the sofa.

"I mean the future, like what you're going to do with your life," Cassidy said.

"Oh, well, I don't know. What are you going to do with yours?" Jessie countered.

"In the future, I want to get married," Cassidy started.

"To Butch," Jessie smirked.

"Shut up. And preferably Butch, you're actually right about something for a change. I want to have kids, probably like three or maybe four at the most. I want to live in an average sized house, a white one, with a big yard, and have a husband with a normal job who brings home most of the money. At first, I wouldn't work, but then maybe when the youngest starts first grade I'd get a part time job," she explained. Of course, she didn't go into crazy details such as where she'd adopt her children from, or where she'd live. She had already thought of that, but she wouldn't tell Jessie all of the details. "Your turn; just really think about what you want," Cassidy urged.

"Well," Jessie started and looked up at the ceiling, then back at Cassidy. "I don't know if I'll ever get married to James. If he values marriage, fine, but if he doesn't give a crap either way, then I just want a big party, like the after party, but without the boring ceremony before it. We'd just sign a piece of paper or something. Anyway, I want at most one kid, live in a big house with servants and stuff, and I would want a job that pays well. I want to be able to be independent. I never saw the appeal of being a housewife," she finished.

"Only one kid?" Cassidy questioned.

"Hey, it's easy for you to say because you'll be adopting yours and you wouldn't be destroying your perfect figure. I on the other hand, well, knowing James, we'd be having ours naturally and I am not destroying my body for some kid," Jessie explained.

"Do you think Butch would mind not having biological children?" Cassidy asked. "I mean, if he actually still likes me," she said.

"Honestly, I have no idea," Jessie admitted. "But if he does still like you, which he probably does, he'll learn to accept that the two of you can't pop 'em out together."

"Jessie, please remember who you're talking to," Cassidy said. She cursed to herself when she realized she sounded like a mother. However, Jessie didn't catch on that she just did. She never had the chance to experience discipline or anything as a young child; so obviously, she wouldn't have picked up on that. Cassidy didn't know whether to feel lucky that she hadn't because of what she said, or to feel sad for Jessie. "But do you think we'd work out?"

"If you don't mind second hand smoke," Jessie mumbled just loud enough for Cassidy to hear.

"Could you please be serious?" Cassidy was beginning to get frustrated.

"I think so. If he accepts you as you are and admits that he's in love with you, then you two will work out. But if he doesn't, then don't let it affect you. You still go out there and find someone who accepts you and loves you for who you are. Don't fixate on any rejections. Trust me, I've been there and done that," Jessie said the last part bitterly. "If a guy ever hits you, and I mean really hits you, don't stick around. If he ever tells you you're a worthless piece of shit and he's the only guy you will ever have, dump him and leave. Do not let him pressure you into doing things you know you shouldn't. If he pressures you, then he doesn't really love you like he says he does. You hear me?"

"I do," Cassidy said. She had never really realized how hard of a life Jessie had while she wasn't around. Cassidy began to assume the worst about Jessie's past relationships with boys. Also, she was surprised how experienced Jessie seemed to be with boys. Cassidy felt that she should be the one with more experience and giving Jessie advice, but not the other way around.

Cassidy had to consider that Jessie was forced to mature faster than herself, so she probably got involved with boys before Cassidy did, despite the three or so year age difference. "Good," Jessie said and took a deep breath. "If Butch hits you again, don't think twice about him. You did nothing wrong."

"I know," replied Cassidy. "I know that now."

"I don't know if I can believe that," Jessie sighed. "But I'll look out for you, okay?"

"Thanks," she responded with a small smile. The two sat in silence for three minutes, which felt more like three hours. Giovanni's snoring was getting progressively louder and annoying. Cassidy looked over at Jessie who was staring at her newfound biological father. She was probably still processing that information. Her face expressed many emotions. Cassidy could notice them the second they appeared; first Jessie looked angry, then she looked confused, angry again, but then upset. Tears welled up in her blue eyes, but she was able to keep them back. Cassidy's face lit up when she realized that she had almost forget to tell Jessie some important information she had heard Giovanni say. "Jess, I just remembered something," she said.

"What is it?" Jessie asked and turned her attention towards her instead of Giovanni.

"Last night, I think it was, but anyway, I heard the boss talking to you when you were sleeping. He said that he wishes that he could tell you that your mother is still alive; she survived the avalanche!" she watched Jessie's eyes light up. "He said he doesn't know where she is though, but I don't believe him," she finished.

"Well, how do we find her?" Jessie quickly asked.

"I'd say go into files or whatever and find stuff," Cassidy suggested.

"This isn't some cruel joke, is it?" Jessie asked, probably being cautious. Cassidy knew that even though Jessie seemingly felt comfortable around Cassidy, she still found it difficult to trust others, something Cassidy knew she caused for the poor girl.

"Of course not," she insisted.

"Okay, let's say you're telling the truth," Jessie said, "What do I need to do?"

"Either talk to him or be sneaky and go through things," she responded.

"I like the being sneaky and going through stuff better," Jessie smiled with a somewhat evil grin on her face.

"What will you be going through?" Jessie and Cassidy turned their heads towards Giovanni, who wasn't asleep anymore.

"Nothing, nothing at all," Jessie smiled. It seemed as if she wasn't even afraid of him anymore.

"You want to know about your mother," he states matter of factly.

"Cassidy told me that you said to me last night when I was sleeping that"-

"Your mother's still alive. I know," he interrupted her; "I know she survived that avalanche. But I really don't know where she is," Giovanni admitted.

"I bet you do," Jessie argued. Cassidy held Jessie back from lashing out at their boss.

"I really don't," Giovanni stretched as he stood up from the ground.

"I think you do," Jessie said and sauntered over to his laptop. She sat in his chair behind his desk and went through his drawers. Giovanni just stood there, not stopping her.

"You're not going to stop her?" Cassidy asked as she watched her friend throw things angrily across the room.

"I should, shouldn't I?" Giovanni said and sat down on the sofa. "I've lied to her for too long. I've kept too many big secrets from her," he put his face in his hands and propped up his head with them while his elbows remained on his knees. "Part of me wants her to find out, but I don't want to tell her."

"So her mother is alive?" Cassidy whispered loud enough for Giovanni to hear. The older man sat up and nodded. Cassidy knew that Jessie heard their small conversation. The nineteen year old came rushing over, and stood in front of Giovanni. Cassidy looked around the office; half of it was neat, the other half looked as if a tornado hit it from Jessie's violent outburst of anger.

"Tell me now," Jessie commanded. Cassidy saw no fear in her eyes, something that was rare when anyone faced the boss. Even Cassidy was afraid of him and a bit nervous too, just sitting beside the powerful man.

"You won't like what you hear," Giovanni started. Cassidy remained silent, watching the two talking with each other.

"I've heard a lot of things I don't particularly like," Jessie snapped.

"Yes, your mother is alive, and yes, I know where she is," the infamous Rocket boss said calmly, something that surprised Cassidy. "She's living in Saffron, working under my mother who deals with the agents that are still around that she hired in the past."

"I thought your mother was dead," Cassidy said.

"That's a rumor," Giovanni said. "And I wish it was true. Anyway, your mother is in Saffron working part time as a waitress by day, but at night, she still goes out on special missions," Giovanni explained.

"Does she know that I'm still alive?" Jessie asked only curiosity and happiness coursing through her veins.

"Yes, she even knows you belong to Team Rocket," he admitted.

"Then why hasn't she come to see me?" Jessie asked.

"Part of her believes that you aren't her, and part of her is afraid to see you."

"Can I see her?" Jessie asked.

"No," Giovanni said and stood up so that she was forced to look up at him. Cassidy noticed that Jessie was about to cry and possibly break down. Cassidy felt bad for her, she felt as if this was her fault really. All of these events involving her caused Jessie to be her friend again, and led her to this. Cassidy felt that Jessie meeting her mother after so many years wouldn't be so good considering that Jessie's mother probably didn't want anything to do with her knowing the fact that she knew exactly where Jessie was, probably for years.

"Why not?" and Jessie failed to see through that. All Cassidy could do was support her friend and just hope that she doesn't get hurt by someone she had admired since Cassidy had known her.

"I don't want you to get hurt by her. She's a changed person. After she got back from that Mew mission, all she really cares about is her job," he said.

"And how would you know that?"

"She claimed she was in love with me for a few years. Then, she goes on that Mew mission and says she only cares about her job, not anything else. But she still carries a picture of you around when you were about three I think."

"How can I believe you?" Jessie yelled through fallen tears. Cassidy was surprised how close Jessie got to Giovanni's face.

"Because she broke my fucking heart!" Giovanni screamed at her.

"Maybe it's because you wanted nothing to do with me, and I bet you're the one keeping her from seeing me!" Jessie yelled back. Cassidy could tell that last comment hurt Giovanni. He backed away from Jessie to give himself some space.

"She didn't let me even sign your birth certificate when you were born," he shook as he spoke. Would Cassidy witness her boss' break down? She hoped not. Too much was happening in a small period of time for her liking, and she felt like she caused all of it.

"I bet you didn't even want to," Jessie said coldly. That girl really knew how to poor salt in the wound when she was hurting. Cassidy remembered how Jessie was able to stop bullies from hurting her, and then witnessing her wrath on the sidelines in Pokemon Tech to protect James. Jessie could find people's weaknesses easily while covering up her own. Cassidy was able to do that well, too.

"I did, but your mother insisted that I didn't so she wouldn't get fired for sleeping with the boss' son," he said.

"I bet you broke her heart first, and now you realize you made a terrible mistake," she said bitterly. Cassidy felt that she actually needed to defend her boss, but at the same time, she knew she should keep quiet because this wasn't even about her anymore. She wanted to pull Jessie away and force her to calm down, like she had done back when they were kids.

"Actually, she broke my heart the minute she didn't want me in your life," he spat. "I tried for years to get her back, and to find you while I was at it. Both failed. During my search, about two years after you were sent back to foster care, I tried to fall in love again, and that failed. I even have a son only God knows where. You aren't the only one with troubles, Jessica, so learn to keep your mouth shut," he yelled. Cassidy felt as if she was the only one who noticed the lights come back on. She figured that they weren't in a lockdown anymore.

"You think you have it hard? Well, I'll prove you wrong; my father wasn't in my life, my mother left me, I went to live with a few abusive people who were supposed to be foster parents, I failed at everything I tried due to lack of money, I was in relationships where they forced me to stop eating, do things, and they abused me, and now my childhood best friend, then turned enemy, and now my best friend again, needs me to be strong at times when I can't, and to top it all off, I find out that you are my father, my mother abandoned me for her job, and now I have a brother out there!" Jessie screamed at him. Cassidy noticed Domino coming in the room slowly, afraid of her boss who looked so angry. Cassidy hoped that Domino didn't spot her.

"I'm sorry," he spoke up and sounded as if he was going to cry. Cassidy noticed his shoulders shook as he opened up his arms and hoped for Jessie to run into his arms. She did, and she cried when she hugged him tightly back. "I'm sorry I wasn't there for you. I should have told you right when I found you, Jessica," he held back his tears. Cassidy couldn't help but smile and forget about a dumbfounded Domino standing in the doorway. It looked as if Jessie's life was about to get better. She was glad, because the girl deserved a better one after the past she had. However, Cassidy felt as if she wouldn't be needed anymore now that Jessie was reunited with her father, and then possibly her mother soon. Cassidy had been the only one Jessie turned to in the past for advice and approval. Jessie even made cards for her on Mother's Day!

But now, Cassidy knew that Jessie didn't need her anymore. And without Jessie to be her friend, who would she go to for help? Maybe she was looking too deep into things, but on the other hand, maybe not. Cassidy felt her mind spinning with negative thoughts. She took a look at her wrists and wondered if she had gone crazy.

* * *

><p>Hope you liked this chapter! Yes, this will still be mainly about Cassidy. The next chapter will most likely focus more on her than Jessie's relationship with Giovanni.<p> 


	10. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.

* * *

><p>"Am I interrupting, sir?" Domino spoke up with a voice so sweet that it was no wonder why Giovanni didn't really know Domino's true rudeness and dark side. Everyone in Team Rocket had one, but Domino's was a lot darker than anyone else's. Giovanni turned around and pulled away from Jessie. He calmly walked over to Domino.<p>

"What is it?" he asked in a threatening tone. "This better be important."

"Team Plasma was successfully defeated and they flew off in their helicopter, sir. They will not be causing us too many problems for the time being," she explained. She tossed her blonde locks over her shoulder. She then handed Giovanni the paper she held, which had a Plasma's signature on it, claiming that Plasma wouldn't interfere with Team Rocket for a certain amount of time.

"Good," Giovanni said. "Did you unlock the doors to everyone's rooms?" he asked.

"I did," Domino said.

"Were there any casualties?" he asked her. Jessie's eyes went wide when she heard that. She hoped that James wasn't one of the people that were called to fight the invading team.

"Three Rockets and twenty six from Team Plasma, sir," Domino stated as she read the paper off. "The three were Billy, Joel, and Hank," she read the first names of the people. Jessie was glad that she didn't recognize the names, but at the same time, felt bad that some people died because of Team Plasma.

"We'll notify their families and friends if they have any," Giovanni said. Jessie stood there feeling a bit awkward. She wiped the mascara that was smeared on her face that had washed off from her tears. She didn't really like that Domino saw her vulnerable because it would just cause the blonde to get the other girls to be nasty to her like usual. Jessie looked over to Cassidy who looked as if she was desperately trying not to be seen. This caused Jessie to get angry towards Domino all over again. She wanted to pounce on her and destroy that perfect little face of hers and pound it into the dirt. Jessie looked at Giovanni, giving him a look that he should do something about Domino now. Giovanni nodded and turned toward Cassidy. "Cassidy," he said, "Would you mind leaving the office?"

"Sure," Cassidy said and began to walk out of the room. Jessie went to follow her, but Giovanni's hand on her shoulder stopped her. Jessie gave Cassidy a sympathetic look before letting herself out. Jessie really wanted to go with Cassidy to make sure she'd be okay. However, she knew that Giovanni wanted Jessie there to probably explain things to Domino.

"What's going on?" Domino asked the boss nicely as he locked his office door.

"I think you know," Giovanni snapped. He sat behind his desk and gestured for his Persian to come sit by him. Persian obeyed and sat next to his master and purred as his head was stroked tenderly.

"I am clueless, sir. And what is she doing here?" Domino asked the last part with disgust referring to Jessie.

"I have been informed by Jessica that you humiliated Cassidy in front of a cafeteria full of people," he started. "Explain yourself."

"I did that because I think that Cassidy is a disgusting person," Domino said truthfully.

"Why do you think that?" Giovanni asked. Jessie began to think that she was watching some weird therapy session between a boss and an agent.

"Because she or he's a boy and is pretending to be a girl," Domino replied. "I think people like her are just giving people a bad name. Someone who pretends to be the opposite gender is repulsive," the words she used to describe Cassidy upset Jessie a bit. However, she was aware that many people thought like Domino.

"You two girls talk," Giovanni said. "I'll listen," Jessie nodded and turned towards Domino. Jessie knew more about people like Cassidy than Giovanni did, so she figured that the boss knew that Jessie could speak on Cassidy's behalf. Jessie was glad that Cassidy didn't have to face Domino just yet.

"Why are you repulsed by this?" Jessie asked.

"Because if you are born a man you should be a man, and if you're born a woman you should be a woman. It's as simple as that," Domino said, crossing her arms. Jessie could tell Domino wanted to yell at her, maybe even get her back for punching her in the nose, but since Giovanni was monitoring the whole thing, she couldn't if she still wanted her job.

"But it isn't that simple," Jessie started.

"It is," Domino urged.

"Are you one of those people who don't support gay rights, too?" Jessie asked angrily. Giovanni gave her a look to stop her from doing anything rash. Jessie had to hold her breath and count to ten to stop herself from a violent outburst.

"I don't care if someone's gay," Domino said, "Just as long as they don't pretend to be the opposite sex," she crossed her arms defiantly.

"But you don't understand what people like Cassidy go through," Jessie replied.

"Sir, why am I talking to her?" she turned to her boss.

"Because I will not have people feel rejected from this organization just because someone is different, and Cassidy is one of the better agents along with her partner, Botch," he explained. "Jessica knows more about this whole situation than I do, so I think it's best you two talk this out," he sat back in his chair watching the blonde and the red head. "Now Jessica, explain Cassidy. Remember, you're her voice in this, so you don't say anything stupid now."

Jessie nodded, but couldn't help but think that she was being tested by Giovanni. It seemed as if he was guiding her through a conversation that she'd have more of in the future. "Listen, Cassidy is different from most of us because,"

"It's fucked up in the head," Domino rudely interrupted.

"No," Jessie said and paused for a moment to control her anger. "Because her brain chemistry is different from other boys' and her brain chemistry is just like yours and mine, but not like the boss' or James," Jessie explained. "It's like she's trapped in a male's physical body. The only thing that is like a boy's is her anatomy, but other than that, she's just like a girl," Jessie paused to see if Domino would say anything, however, the girl remained quiet. "So I think of it as a birth defect, like an extra finger or something that she can't control. And this birth defect causes a lot of problems socially, emotionally, and even mentally."

"What are you getting at?" Domino asked just above a whisper. Jessie was starting to feel hopeful that Domino would maybe, even slightly, understand.

"I remember in the past when Cassidy tried to live like a boy when she was like twelve. It didn't really work out. It caused her to become depressed and felt unaccepted. But when she lived as a girl, she was completely normal and happy, until other people found out of course. It's people like you who make people like Cassidy harm or maybe even kill themselves. It's not her fault that she has a male body, Domino, just like it isn't your fault that you have a female's body. But her brain isn't like a guy's brain and is just like yours," Jessie paused and looked down at her hands on her lap. "It's still even hard for me to explain, but I get it. I just wish that everybody else did."

"Why are you even defending Cassidy this much anyway? From what I remember you hated each other," Domino pointed out and practically yelled. Jessie looked up at her and saw she was getting frustrated and looked ready to fight her. What was keeping Domino back was probably the fact that she knew Jessie could kick her ass again, just like she had done in the cafeteria.

"I'm not going to go into why I forgave her and why she forgave me for the stuff we did to each other in the past, but I will tell you that when I was three up to when I was maybe eight or nine, we both lived in Celadon. I lived in an unhealthy environment," it took her a few moments to think of the right term to use. "So, Cassidy practically raised me even though she's only like three years older than me. She always made sure I ate, took a bath, and went to school every day."

"Did you know Cassidy was really a guy back then?" Domino laughed. Jessie was hoping that she was only laughing to cover up her sympathy. Jessie didn't know Domino that well, so she didn't know what to think.

"Not until I was five or six, but it didn't bother me," Jessie stated.

"You mean her parents let him be a her?"

"I'm not going to go into that because that isn't for me to talk about," Jessie replied. "All I can tell you is it didn't bother me one bit because I saw the person who she really was. Besides, that's a dumb reason not to be friends with someone because of what they have," Jessie said. "And for you to fuck up your friendship with Cassidy over this was just wrong and actually quite repulsive. You may have hurt Cassidy the other day, but she'll be okay. You on the other hand, only permanently hurt yourself that day in the cafeteria. Even though you've been a bitch to me, I looked up to you and so did many of the other Rockets. But after that day, I can barely stand to look at you. People are only nice to you because of your elite status, and they actually care about what you think. Why? I don't know, but the fact that you did something so terrible disgusts me. And I bet tons of your so called friends are disgusted by your actions but are afraid to say anything because you might hurt them just as bad," Jessie paused and saw Domino glaring at her. "I think it is best that you're suspended from the field and missions for two months," Jessie stopped abruptly. What in the world was she thinking? She couldn't just order Domino to do anything like that! She wasn't the boss; only Giovanni could really suspend her.

"What?" Domino shouted. "You can't do that!" she exclaimed and stood up. Jessie felt that she really messed up now. What would her boss, no Giovanni, her biological father think?

"You heard her," Giovanni spoke up. "Two months."

"But sir, she doesn't have that kind of authority here!" Domino stomped her foot on the ground and made her hands into tight fists.

"If I say she does, she does," Giovanni said and stayed calmly seated.

"But I'm the best agent Team Rocket even has!" she pointed out.

"Actually, there's one better than you," Giovanni said.

"Who?" Domino demanded to know. She glared down at Jessie for a moment, then back up at Giovanni.

"Jessica's mother of course,"

"I've never seen her mother around here," Domino snapped.

"I know," the Rocket boss said. "Now stop changing the subject, because you are still suspended," Giovanni became his scary self again as he shouted at the insubordinate.

"What am I supposed to do around headquarters then?" Domino asked. Jessie remembered how when she, James, and Meowth would even question the boss this much, the trio would be thrown out immediately. It seemed as if Giovanni did have his favorites despite how he was just acting towards Jessie. Did he even like her as much as he did Domino? Maybe he was just kidding her when he supposedly admitted that he was Jessie's father. She figured that she'd ask him later once Domino left the office.

"Think about how to treat your fellow members, even if they are ranks lower than you are," Giovanni snapped, causing Jessie to snap back to reality. "Next time you ever pull a stunt like that, you're fired. People join Team Rocket because we accept anyone, even if they are different, remember that. You are dismissed. Just report what you came to tell me earlier to Wendy, and then you start your suspension," he finished. Domino stormed out of his office, tears coming down her face. Jessie didn't know whether to think that they were tears of guilt, or anger from being suspended from her job.

* * *

><p>Cassidy left Giovanni's office and shut the door behind her. Part of her was glad that she didn't have to face Domino, but the other part was upset that Jessie didn't follow Cassidy despite the boss' orders. She wiped a tear a way and told herself to suck it up. No one was really even out to stare at her or poke fun at her. When she passed a few girls in the hallway towards her room, they politely said hello to her even though they had laughed at her in the cafeteria. Cassidy just said hi and continued back to her room. She remembered that Butch hadn't been in there yesterday, so odds were that he wasn't there today, or at least she was hoping. Cassidy just really wanted to take a shower and attempt to feel clean again.<p>

She walked into her room quietly and saw that Butch was sleeping. She remembered he was a heavy sleeper, so she figured she'd take a fast shower, and then go somewhere else. Cassidy didn't feel as if she could face Butch at the moment. She entered the bathroom and it looked like someone had just cleaned it. She could still smell the chemicals Butch had used to clean it. Cassidy thought it was odd that Butch cleaned the bathroom because the two usually forced a grunt to clean it for them.

Cassidy decided not to focus on that and got into the shower. She was careful around her bandages and tried not to get them drenched with warm water. When she got out, she switched the wet bandages for clean ones after patting her forearms dry. Cassidy wondered if she should get her wrists checked out to make sure there wouldn't be any infections. She didn't completely trust Jessie's old nursing skills, but she figured if nothing was wrong with them yet, she'd be fine. Cassidy told herself if an infection arises, then she'd go check it out. She didn't really like the Team Rocket hospital because the medical staff always talked about confidential information that normal doctors couldn't talk about. Cassidy remembered how humiliated Hun was when everyone found out she was diabetic. Cassidy didn't understand how having juvenile diabetes was humiliating, though.

Cassidy changed into some comfortable clothes, a green sundress. She figured that the boss wouldn't make her work today, or at least Jessie would talk him into letting her skip all those workouts. She emerged from the bathroom and took in a sharp breath when Butch was sitting on his bed, facing her. He made eye contact with her, but she broke it and looked down at her hands instead. She didn't know whether she should just run out of the room, or face him. Cassidy looked back at him and figured she'd better suck it up and deal with him now rather than later and get it over with. She didn't really know what to say to him, though. All she could come up with was, "I'm sorry," she didn't really know why she apologized. Maybe it was because she had lied to him about who she really was? Or maybe she just felt like apologizing. She started to leave the room when he just stared at her. She figured he was judging her and waiting for her to leave. Before her hand hit the door handle, she felt his hand on her shoulder. She stiffened, fearing he'd hurt her again.

"Wait," he said. "Don't go, Cass, and you're not the one who should be apologizing," Butch forced her to turn around so that she'd face him. She looked into his brown eyes and didn't see anger in them, but only kindness. "I should be. I'm sorry for hitting you and saying terrible things about you. I should have stood up for you instead of beating you down," he said sincerely. Cassidy gave him a small smile.

"It's okay," she said. "I shouldn't have lied to you either."

"No, Cass, it's not okay what I did and I wish I could take it back. I understand if you don't want to speak to me ever again, but at least let me make it up to you by taking you out," Butch offered. Cassidy was in shock that he was actually being nice to her. She could have sworn that he would have told her to leave the room or something.

"What did you have in mind?" she asked.

"I was thinking lunch at the park," he suggested. Cassidy only nodded, not knowing what to say. She hadn't felt this vulnerable or shy for quite some time. "Good because I just packed a basket," he said motioning towards the basket on the side of his bed. He picked it up and grabbed it in his left hand. He opened the door for her and said, "Ladies first," as he gestured for her to leave the room first.

"Thank you," Cassidy said even though she was quite confused. Hadn't he told her that she was really a man last time they spoke? Maybe he had forgotten about it? She highly doubted that, but decided to let him treat her nicely and see what he was planning to do. Cassidy followed him down the hall, not really trusting him to really bring her to the park. She figured he tricked her into following him somewhere where she'd be humiliated all over again. However, she assumed that nothing could be as bad as what Domino did.

Cassidy got into the passenger's side of the car as Butch put the basket of food in the back seat. He proceeded to get in the front of the car and drove off towards the park.

It was an uncomfortably silent ride in the car for Cassidy. She kept thinking the worst, but managed to think of other things that could be positive. The one thought that made her stay in the car, or made her even get into it, was the fact that there might be a chance that Butch actually liked her as much as she liked him. Eventually, the two of them arrived at Viridian's central park. They walked until they found a quiet spot by a small pond where wild Psyduck and Golduck swam about happily. Butch reached into the basket and took out the blanket, spreading it across the green grass.

Cassidy found herself sitting down next to Butch as he served the food from the basket. He handed her a container of pineapples, which were her favorite, and a fork. Despite her favorite fruit, Cassidy didn't feel like eating it. She was utterly confused and a little freaked out by Butch's sudden kindness. She put her food down and turned towards him. "What are you doing?"

"I'm about to eat this apple," he said before he took a bite out of it.

"No," Cassidy said, "I mean why did you take me here?"

"Did you want to go somewhere else?" Butch asked.

"No!" she snapped, and then forced herself to calm down. "You know what I mean, Butch," she watched him put down the apple and look at her, probably contemplating what he said next.

"Well, I wanted to make it up to you," he said. "And you've always said how much you just wanted to kick back and relax."

"This isn't some sick joke, is it?" she asked him seriously.

"No," Butch said. "I actually think I'm in love with you," that couldn't have been easy for Butch to say. She knew that she did love him, but she knew she couldn't admit it without him freaking out. He probably had no idea what he was talking about.

"No you don't," she said as tears filled in her eyes. "You probably did love me before, but now, I know that you don't. There's no way that someone like you would even consider loving me," she sobbed.

"Cass, I know what I feel, and I thought about it a lot last night. After I saw that you hurt yourself, Cass, I thought I was going to have a heart attack," he admitted.

"Wait, you saw that?" Cassidy asked as she stared at her wrists wrapped in bandages.

"I did. By the time I got there, you were passed out," Butch explained. "When I thought you were dead…and all that blood…Cass, I thought I lost you that night. It really got me thinking about us," he tilted her chin up so that she was forced to look at him. "I thought about my life without you in it, and I didn't like it. But once I put you in there, it suddenly felt right. I know you don't feel the same way about me because how I treated you the other day, I get it. I wouldn't want you to go out with a guy who hit you even once," Butch explained.

"I'm sorry you saw that, you know, in the bathroom," she said.

"Don't be," Butch said. "It was probably my fault anyway,"

"Don't say that," Cassidy said. "It was more than that, it was everything. I felt like I was alone, Butch," she admitted. "I thought everyone hated me accept Jessie. I really shouldn't have done that to her though. I wish that I didn't do that to her again."

"Again?" he questioned. Cassidy felt her face heat up; she didn't mean to blab about her past.

"It's not important," she said quickly.

"It is. Tell me," he urged. Cassidy closed her eyes for a moment, then opened them again, an attempt to keep her tears back.

"There was a time when my parents forced me to be a boy. I blocked most of that out of my memory, but I do know that there was a lot of pain and pressure. I was socially awkward and I couldn't seem to please my father even when I tried my hardest to be interested in the typical boy things," she paused for a moment. "One day, I snapped. I cut myself, but it wasn't as bad as the other day. I remember that Jessie came in and probably saved my life. I've known Jessie since I was six and the two of us used to be best friends," she explained.

"Back up," Butch said. "How did Jessie save your life?"

"She picked the lock in my bathroom and actually took the knife blade in her hand to stop me," Cassidy said. "Then she talked my mom into letting me be who I really am."

"Well I should thank her then," Butch joked.

"How come?" Cassidy asked.

"Because if you died or you were a man, then I wouldn't have fallen in love with you," Butch said, then leaned in to kiss her. However, Cassidy pulled away.

"Don't," she whispered. "You don't want me."

"You're right," he said. "I need you, Cassidy."

"No you don't," Cassidy cried. "We both know you were disgusted when we," she trailed because she wasn't able to say it.

"That was when I was drunk and confused," Butch said. "But I'm not confused anymore, well not as confused as I was anyway."

"But if we went to do that again I know you wouldn't be able to," she said. "And if you have to get drunk every time we go to have sex, that's not right."

"Yes, it is uncomfortable for me right now, but I just need to get used to it. Cass, I really do love you and I'll do anything to prove it," he said.

"Okay, say that we do end up having a relationship," she started. "What happens when you want your own biological kids?"

"I highly doubt that would happen," Butch said, thinking back his previous thoughts from the other night.

"But I want to adopt kids," Cassidy said.

"So do I, I don't really need to have biological children," Butch said. "I have my reasons behind that, but I won't go into that now."

"Low sperm count?" Cassidy asked.

"No, it's just…my father raped and killed my little sister Karin when I was ten years old. I already have a lot of my own father's traits from when he was my age. I just don't want to end up doing that to my own children," Butch said, recalling that painful memory again.

"I'm so sorry," Cassidy replied.

"You don't have to be," Butch said. "My dad ended up dying a year later anyway. If anyone actually deserves cancer, it was that bastard," he said angrily.

"You wouldn't do anything like that," Cassidy said. "You're not your father."

"Yeah I know, I guess it's just an irrational fear."

"I wouldn't call that irrational," Cassidy said. "What was your mother like?"

"A passive brainwashed freak. She's in a mental hospital because she's haunted by the fact that she didn't save her only daughter. For years she denied that my father did it, and she really believed it. But one day, it clicked in her mind that it did and she went crazy," he explained. "Enough about me; what are your parents like?"

"My dad is okay. He still finds it hard to accept me though. A lot of the time he slips and calls me his son. My mom doesn't care whether I'm a boy or a girl. She said that she wanted a daughter anyway, so she's happy enough. She has this weird diamond obsession and thinks that any girl without her diamonds is incomplete," Cassidy explained.

"I'm assuming you come from a wealthy family then," Butch laughed.

"I do. Actually, they're friends with the Morgan's."

"Isn't that James' last name?" Butch asked.

"Yeah, that's his family. I never met him when he was a kid though because he ran away at one point, and the times that he was there was when he hid in his Growlithe's doghouse mansion," Cassidy explained.

"Weird," Butch replied.

"I guess. But if you met his parents, you'd understand," Cassidy said and Butch nodded.

"About us," Butch said. "I think we should give this relationship a shot."

"You really don't care about…you know…"

"If I did care, do you really think I'd admit that I love you?" Butch questioned with a smile.

"I guess not," Cassidy said. "And I think I love you, too." Butch smiled at her and went to kiss her again. Cassidy thought about pulling back, but she decided to kiss him back. They kissed for what seemed like forever to Cassidy, and she enjoyed every second of it.

* * *

><p>No, this isn't the end :)<p>

There's still more.


	11. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.

* * *

><p>After Domino left, Jessie knew she should go try to find Cassidy. However, curiosity was getting the best of her and she wanted to know more about her biological family. She felt that Cassidy would probably be okay even though she was probably borderline suicidal. That thought got Jessie on her feet. She was scared about leaving Cassidy, so she decided to go find her. She excused herself from Giovanni's office and walked outside of the office and down the hall only to find Butch carrying a picnic basket and Cassidy following him. Jessie knew that Butch would take care of Cassidy. She just hoped that she wasn't wrong this time.<p>

Jessie went back into Giovanni's office. She considered knocking, but shrugged it off; he owed her a lot anyway. "Did you find her?" he asked. She didn't tell him where she had went, but it must have been obvious.

"Yeah, she's going out with Butch today. Just excuse them from any training," Jessie said.

"I decided to give everyone the day off today," Giovanni said.

"Good, then that means we can talk," Jessie said and plopped down on the chair across from her father.

"I knew this was coming," Giovanni said. "Where would you like to start?"

"Apparently I have a half brother, so I'd like to start there," Jessie said. "Do you know where he is?"

"Currently, no, but I do know his hometown and his mother sends me pictures once a year," the boss explained. "I have a current one that I keep in my desk," he opened his drawer and reached for a box. There were pictures in it of Jessie that he must have taken when she joined Team Rocket without her knowing. Eventually, he took out a case that must have contained photos of her half brother.

"Wait," she said before he could open them. "I don't want to see him if I can't meet him," she said.

"I could take you to his hometown when he's back. He's on a Pokemon journey. Like you did, he doesn't know I'm his father but it's about time I told him. His mother won't like it, but he should be old enough to have the right to know," Giovanni explained.

"Then I want to see him. Does he look anything like me?" she asked with eagerness.

"If I put you two side by side, no one would know you were related," he laughed as he handed her the most recent photo of his son. Jessie accepted he picture and looked at it. Her smile dropped and her heart felt like it was going to beat out of her chest. "Something wrong?" he asked with concern.

"You have to be fucking kidding me," Jessie said.

"What's wrong?" Giovanni asked. Jessie studied the picture of the fourteen year old boy with messy black hair and a baseball cap sitting on his head, smiling awkwardly at the camera.

"This is the kid who has that Pikachu," Jessie said. "The one we've been trying to steal for you, the twerp," she was completely shocked to say the least. "This has to be some kind of joke."

"I guess it's a small world after all!" Giovanni said, referencing the song.

"Either you're mistaken and handed me the wrong picture, or I'm not your daughter," Jessie concluded, handing the picture back to him.

"You are my daughter and he's my son whether you like it or not," Giovanni said and put the picture away.

"I actually think the twerp was planning on going home soon," Jessie remembered what he had said when she last spied on him. "He should be there by now though."

"Well, I'm going to call his mother later and we'll take a trip to Pallet Town for a family reunion," Giovanni decided.

"Okay and what about my mom?" Jessie asked. "When do I get to see her?"

"She's on the field on an important mission in Johto right now if I remember correctly," Giovanni said. "I don't think she'll be back in Saffron for five months," he replied.

"Saffron?"

"It's where her apartment is. She avoids this base," Giovanni answered.

"How long has she had that apartment?" Jessie asked.

"She's had it for years," Giovanni admitted. "Probably for at least ten years." Jessie couldn't believe how close her mother had been, just one city over, when she was still in Celadon. It upset her that her mother didn't really search for her. She felt as if the woman she had admired all this time didn't want her. Jessie felt that she wasn't good enough. She had to admit her mother had a ton of things going for her like her skills, job, and even looks. This was enough to make Jessie suddenly break down in the seat she was sitting in. She didn't even notice Giovanni, no, her father get up and hug her. He lifted her off of the chair so that she was standing and brought her over to the couch. He just held her in his arms as she cried. Jessie hated that she was crying again because she knew it made her look weak, but she couldn't control it. Too much had been going on, and it just sunk in that Giovanni was actually her father.

"Why didn't she come looking for me? Did she hate me? Was I not worth it?" Jessie cried.

"I don't know, I think she was blinded by her job. It isn't your fault," Jessie could tell that Giovanni wasn't used to comforting people.

"Why didn't you tell me that you're my dad when you first hired me?" Jessie asked. "Was I not worth it?"

"Jessica, I looked for you for the longest time, but I could never find you because you jumped around from place to place so much. When I did track you down, you ran away. Years later I find you in Team Rocket. I wanted to tell you, but I think I was too nervous believe it or not," the boss admitted. "I may not have seemed like it, but I do have a heart and I've always cared about you. When you continuously were on that Pikachu mission and failed, I was glad."

"Why would you be happy about constant failures?" Jessie asked.

"Because you were safe," Giovanni said. "But I gave you and James promotions and special training a while back because I knew you two had potential and I wanted to see what you could do. Then when I saw you could handle it, I felt terrible for holding you back for years," he explained.

"Thank you for at least caring," Jessie sniffed and pulled away from the hug. "Just look at me, I'm a wreck," she laughed as she wiped her tears away.

"You're still beautiful," Giovanni said as he handed her a tissue from the little side table next to the couch. A knock was heard and Giovanni said, "Come in." Wendy walked in and was a bit confused when she saw Jessie sitting on the couch so comfortably next to the boss. "What is it?" he went back to his normal tone.

"Sir, it's about Team Plasma," Wendy started.

"Go on," he urged.

"Well, I contacted some sources in the Unova region. Apparently, their king disappeared after he was defeated. Nobody knows where he is, sir. The Seven Sages are all locked up except one escaped. It is safe to assume Ghetsis was behind this invasion and is trying to get Team Plasma back together. However, this could be the king who ran away," Wendy explained.

"Okay," Giovanni said. "I doubt after their humiliating defeat they'll come back to Kanto. If they even cause trouble outside of headquarters, we're chasing them out," he stopped so that Wendy could write down his words so that she could type it up into an email later. "Let them have Unova for now. We'll chase them out of Kanto and Johto. If they go to Hoenn, we're chasing them out of there too. Sinnoh I don't really care about right now. But once we have more agents in Sinnoh, we'll cause trouble if they go there. Did you get all that?"

"Yes I did, sir," Wendy said. "Have a nice day," she went to leave the office, but was stopped by the boss' voice.

"Wendy, I'm feeling generous today. After you send out that message to the rest of the agents, please send another telling them they have the day off, you know what? Give them the day off tomorrow. And you take those days off, too," he finished.

"Oh, thank you so much, sir," Wendy smiled and left the office. Jessie couldn't help but smile when she saw the other woman's face light up with happiness.

"Now that she's gone, I'll try to call your mother," Giovanni said as he walked over to the videophone.

"Wait," Jessie said. "I think I should tell James where I am first."

"Okay, I'll just call Delia Ketchum about meeting her and properly meeting your half brother. Take as long as you want because I can already tell this won't be a call she's looking forward to," he sighed as he started to dial the number.

"Thank you boss," Jessie smiled.

"Call me dad," Giovanni suggested. Jessie nodded and left the room.

As she walked through the hallway, she had time to do some more thinking. The word dad felt foreign to her mouth. Jessie didn't know if she could call him dad. Boss seemed to be more fitting for him, mainly because she liked to avoid change and too much change was happening at once. She decided to take the elevator down to the floor her room was located. Elevator music began to play. Jessie decided that she'd tell Giovanni to take it out because it was just plain awkward, especially when someone else was in there with her.

Jessie entered her room and was practically tackled to the floor by James and Meowth. "Hello to you, too," she laughed.

"Jess, Cassidy told us everything," James said. "I just talked to her and Butch when they walked down the hall. So you're the boss' daughter, huh?" he asked.

"Is Cassidy okay?" Jessie asked completely ignoring his question.

"Yeah, they just got back from a date at the park," James replied.

"Now Jess, don't ignore Jimmy when he asks ya a question," Meowth scolded. "So you're da boss' daughter. I had a feelin'."

"Oh really?" Jessie asked and got up from the floor, taking James' hand to help her up.

"No," Meowth admitted. "Does dat mean you're gonna ditch us ta go to da top?" the scratch cat asked.

"Of course not," Jessie said. "I may seem like I would, but I really wouldn't leave you guys. I might have a chance at working here at headquarters, but if I do, I'm going to make sure that you guys will be here, too," Jessie explained.

"But what about the twerp's Pikachu?" James asked. "It would be a shame that we wasted years going after it and just forget about it."

"Funny thing is, the twerp is my half brother," Jessie blushed. The fact that she was related to Ash Ketchum was embarrassing enough on its own, but actually admitting it and saying those words was even more embarrassing. She didn't even really like that kid. Sure, he was a good kid, but he had caused her so much trouble in the past that she couldn't really find herself being nice to the little brat who continuously electrocuted her, James, and Meowth.

"Are you sure?" James asked. Jessie could only nod. "This is just getting weirder and weirder by the second," James held his head, then sat on the bed. Jessie sat next to him along with Meowth sitting on her other side. "How are you so calm about it? If it were me I don't even know what I'd do."

"I did have a few breakdowns back in the boss' office," she said.

"Was he nice to you?" Jessie had to laugh at James' over protectiveness towards her.

"You'd be surprised. He's like a different person," Jessie said. "And guess what? I'm going to talk to my mom today!" she said excitedly. "I can't wait to talk to her. What will she think of me? Will she be proud of me?" she went over to the mirror to check her hair and makeup. She touched up her makeup a bit and put a few stray hairs back in place. When she was satisfied, she turned around and met James' gaze.

"I'm sure she'll think you're perfect. And I'm happy for you, Jess," James said and gave her a hug. She hugged him back, then broke it.

"I have to get going," Jessie said.

"Good luck, Jessie," James was actually genuinely happy for her. He walked her out of the room.

Jessie had a ridiculously large smile on her face as she walked down the hall towards the elevator. She was actually going to meet her mother, and sometime in the near future she'd be on good terms with Ash even though he annoyed her immensely and he was a goody two shoes. However, he was family and suddenly, biological family was becoming very important to her. She assumed it was because she never had one before, and now it was all coming together. "So dat's it then?" she was startled at Meowth's sudden voice. She didn't even know that he had followed her. Usually, she could tell if someone was following her.

"Meowth, what are you talking about?" she asked him as she continued down the hall. Meowth followed her into the elevator and stood with his little arms crossed.

"You're leavin' us," Meowth said and his blue eyes didn't even make contact with hers.

"I already told you that I wouldn't leave you two," Jessie sighed.

"You're sayin' dat now, but what happens when da boss offers youse a good job and doesn't offer us one? And den what happens when youse take over Team Rocket? Will Jimmy and Meowth matta then?" tears filled his big eyes at the thought of Jessie tossing him into the corner of her memories.

"Meowth," Jessie said and stepped out of the elevator, "When I'm offered a better job, you and James will get just a good of a job as me," she knelt down next to him and tilted his head to look at her. "And if I take over Team Rocket,"

"Jimmy will be all happy, probably right at your side makin' important decisions," Meowth interrupted, "while poor old Meowth is out on da streets once again."

"So you're afraid that James and I will dump you in the streets, am I right? This has nothing to do with me forgetting about the old team," Jessie concluded. She watched Meowth's arms unfold and hang loosely at his sides. He slowly nodded his head and let his tears slide down his cheeks, slightly matting his cream colored fur. "Oh Meowth," she said and pulled him into a hug, something she never did, so it wasn't that surprising that Meowth tensed up in her grip. "I would never kick you out or forget about you," Jessie said, knowing what it was like to be completely rejected and having to fend for herself. "I wouldn't make you live the hard life. In fact, I'm going to need a top cat if I do become the boss of Team Rocket and I was hoping that you'd fill that position," she felt Meowth push away from her. She noted that his tears had stopped and he was bowing to her jokingly.

"I, Meowth, would be honored ta look afta youse to make sure you don't do nothin' stupid," he said with a straight face, but Jessie knew he was joking, well, mostly.

"Normally I would take that as an insult, especially from a Pokemon. But since you can build robots and rockets, I'll make an acception," Jessie ruffled his fur at the top of his head. "Do you want to come with me when I meet my mom?" she offered.

"I t'ink dat is somethin' ya need to do on your own," Meowth said. "I'm gonna head back and fetch Jimmy. We'll wait outside da boss' office so youse can tell us what went down right when ya finish," Meowth said and walked back towards the elevator. Jessie smiled to herself. She had never realized how, what was the word, cute maybe? How cute Meowth was when he walked upright? She shook her head at the thought. When had she ever considered Meowth cute? Jessie decided not to think about that as she walked towards the boss' office, anticipating the phone call that she'd never forget.

Jessie walked into Giovanni's office without knocking. It actually felt kind of good to just barge in whenever she felt like it. She liked that she was technically higher up and may have authority over other agents, just like she had done when giving out Domino's punishment. "I'm back," Jessie said to Giovanni who sat at his desk in front of the video phone.

"I have your mother on hold. Let's just say she wasn't too happy to talk to me like usual," Giovanni sighed as he got up from his chair. "She doesn't know that you'll be the one speaking with her."

"Why didn't you tell her?" Jessie asked a bit confused.

"Honestly, she'd probably hang up the phone," Giovanni admitted. "Here, you sit in my chair and press the yellow button when you're ready. I'll be waiting outside of the office," he said and left the room. Jessie had a feeling her mother wouldn't want to speak to her after she found out who she was talking to. But on the other hand, she was excited to meet her mother, even if it was over video phone. She'd rather meet her in person though, but that would have to wait for another day. Jessie hesitated as her pointer hovered over the yellow button. When she decided the Butterfrees in her stomach wouldn't stop, she pressed it.

Jessie stared at the back of Miyamoto's head. Her hair was the same shade of purple and in the same style it had been in the picture Jessie had of her. Obviously, the older woman didn't notice that she wasn't on hold anymore. Jessie decided to break the silence. "Hello?" it was stupid, but better than not saying anything, she assumed.

"Giovanni still can't even face me. I'm surprised that he made the phone call, Wendy," Miyamoto said as she spun around in her own chair. "You're not Wendy," she pointed out. Her blue eyes stared at Jessie in confusion. Had Giovanni not shown her pictures? Probably not considering her mother had no idea who she was.

"I know I'm not," Jessie said lamely.

"Was she fired or something? Or are you a new office temp?" Miyamoto snapped. Jessie jumped at the anger in her mother's voice. Jessie was surprised; she had remembered a much gentler and nicer mother than this. "Get on with whatever it is you have to tell me," she snapped yet again. Jessie hated to be talked to like that. This was her mother, sure, but she was also a complete stranger now and Jessie had no problem getting angry at her.

"No need to be a bitch," Jessie said effectively.

"Who do you think you are to talk to me like that?" she glared at Jessie.

"If someone's a bitch, I'll be a bitch right back," Jessie said. "And the fact that you left me and never came back home when you promised you would kind of gives me the authority, don't you think?" her eyes filled with tears and her anger subsided. "How come you never came back?"

"Jessie?" Miyamoto whispered.

"That's me," Jessie confirmed. She watched her mother's mouth open as if she was going to say something, then she shut it again for a moment.

"How did you," she began to asked.

"It's a really long story," Jessie said. "But because of the circumstances the boss told me about everything. He even told me that you've known where I was for years and you didn't even try to come find me," she didn't even feel like she was talking to her own mother. She felt as if she was talking to a complete stranger. She didn't feel the sadness or anger, or even happiness that should have been there. Jessie's tears completely vanished and she was beginning to feel indifferent about the whole situation. The woman in front of her wasn't acting like the one she remembered. But then again, Jessie was only three the last time she saw her.

"Why would he tell you?" she asked.

"Maybe because he seems to actually care," Jessie spat. The anger and sadness had come back. She absolutely hated it when her emotions made her seem weak.

"Even if he tells you he cares, he really doesn't," Miyamoto said. "Giovanni wanted me to have an abortion. If it wasn't for my persistence, you wouldn't be here right now." Jessie cried when her mother said those hurtful words to her.

"Maybe you cared then, but he cares now and you don't. Actually, I doubt you even cared," she cried.

"I do, Jessie, I really do," Miyamoto said. Jessie could tell that she was trying to stay strong and not break down like Jessie was doing. "I just never wanted you to join Team Rocket or be involved in it. When you were three years old, you had all of these dreams, like being an actress, a doctor, and at one point even a tree," she smiled at the memory. "But you also said that you wanted to join Team Rocket and be just like me. That dream frightened me, Jessie. I didn't want you to have that one. I thought that I'd be doing you a favor by putting you in the foster care system. I was told by my boss that it would be best," Miyamoto explained.

"Do you regret that decision?" Jessie asked hopefully.

"If you weren't in Team Rocket, no. But now that I know either way you would have joined, then yes, I do regret it," she admitted. Jessie began to explain to her about the things she had tried such as Pokemon Tech, nursing school, and how she attended a dancing school before she even thought about signing up with Team Rocket.

"I think part of me wanted to find you," Jessie said. "I hate that I grew up without you. They told me that you were dead, but part of me kept going and believed the rumors that you could still be out there," tears fell down her cheeks as she stared at the face that was slowly fading in her memory.

"I'm so sorry, Jessie. I didn't think that you'd remember me to be honest," Miyamoto said. "You were so young when I left, so I thought, no, I hoped that you'd forget me," it was her turn to cry now. She tried to hold back the tears, but they managed to escape from her eyes.

"I can't believe you wanted that," Jessie said, and she couldn't. How could anyone want her daughter to forget? "I wish you didn't. I wish that I grew up with you in my life."

"But instead you made other people's lives happy," Miyamoto said. "The people that took care of you must have been grateful to have a little girl that was almost theirs."

"You would think so," Jessie said. "My first home was abusive, the second even worse. It was so bad I ran away and went back to the first home."

"People hurt you?" Jessie could tell her mother was clueless about the whole foster care system.

"They did," she said. "I actually missed eating snow. But what kept me going was one of two things. One, I thought that you'd come back for me because I didn't believe you were gone forever. No one knows this, but when I was little, I thought about killing myself to end the pain and I thought maybe I'd see you again if there was an afterlife or something. And let me tell you, that's pretty heavy stuff for a six year old. When I thought about suicide, I always thought about my friend, Cassidy. She's only three years older than me, but she practically raised me," she explained. "I told myself that I wouldn't hurt her by hurting myself. I don't think I've ever told her this."

"Are you still friends with her?" her mother asked.

"Well, we weren't friends for a few years, but we recently became friends again because of some stuff that happened to her," Jessie explained.

"What do you mean?" Miyamoto asked.

"I know you're out on a mission or whatever, and you never come to the base, but did you hear the rumors about someone being transgendered in Team Rocket?" Jessie asked. She was kind of hoping she did so she didn't have to explain it all.

"Wait, you mean you're friends with that Cassidy?" Jessie assumed that was a yes by her mother's shocked expression. "I heard about it from other agents I work with. But seriously? That's who you're friends with?"

"Yeah," she nodded. "I couldn't just stand back while everyone else was being cruel, especially Domino," she explained. By her mother's questions, she assumed that she was either repulsed or surprised, or maybe a bit of both.

"I'm proud of you, baby," Miyamoto smiled at her daughter. "I'm glad that you stand up for the minority." Of course, this only caused Jessie to smile broadly though her tears.

"Thank you," she replied. "I wish you were here. I don't really like meeting you over a video phone," Jessie admitted.

"I know. But I think it would have been a bit too emotional for my liking. When I'm done with this fieldwork, I'll take a stop by headquarters. They haven't seen me around there in some time," Miyamoto said. Jessie couldn't help but notice that her mother wouldn't abandon her work to see her only child for the first time in sixteen years. At least Giovanni hadn't lied to her.

"People here think you disappeared or you're dead," she said truthfully. "I liked to think that you just disappeared."

"Well, I'm here aren't I?" she smiled at her daughter.

"When can you come? I have some people that I'd like you to meet," Jessie said.

"Like who?" Miyamoto smiled.

"Like James,"

"Is he your boyfriend? Does he have money?"

"I guess if he gets his inheritance. He only gets it if he marries this girl his parents want him to marry, but he chose me instead. Money isn't everything," Jessie said. "I used to think it was, but money doesn't bring as much happiness as I thought. James and Cassidy are good examples of that."

"I understand. What's this boy's last name?"

"Morgan," Jessie admitted. Her mother gasped with happiness. Of course she knew about the richest people in Kanto. Jessie remembered her mother had always wanted to be rich and have a ton of money to spend carelessly. She also wanted this for her daughter.

"Who else will I be meeting?"

"Cassidy," Jessie said. "I used to talk about you with her all the time. And you'll meet Meowth. He actually walks upright and talks, so that should be interesting. You'll probably meet Butch, though because I think he and Cassidy are an item now, but I have to confirm that," she paused. "And that's about it."

"Those are the only people you really want me to meet?" Miyamoto questioned. Jessie only nodded.

"I'm not like you. I don't get along with everyone," she said.

"That's okay," the older woman said. "I can't believe I'm talking to you. Last time I saw you, you couldn't really speak all that well."

"I was three," Jessie said. "Of course I couldn't talk."

"Are you happy with your life?" Miyamoto asked. "I mean, before you found out about me and Giovanni." It didn't take Jessie long to answer that.

"Yes," Jessie said.

"Then I think this should be the last time we speak," her mother said. Jessie's eyes went wide with shock. How could she even say something like this? Wasn't she happy to start a mother/daughter relationship?

"No," Jessie cried. "I don't want you to go away again. You promised you'd come back," she referred to the promise her mother had made a long time ago before she left for South America.

"I just don't want to mess up the life you're living now."

"It would be better if you were in it," Jessie admitted. "And you wouldn't mess it up, you'd make me happier."

"Just be sure that is what you want," Miyamoto said.

"I'm sure," Jessie answered.

"When I finish my job, I'll come to headquarters to see you. I'm thinking that would be in about two months."

"Can't you come sooner? I'm sure the boss would let you," Jessie suggested.

"I'd rather finish my job first. I have to get going, so I'll see you in two months or so."

"Okay," Jessie said not even bothering to wipe her tears away from her eyes. "You promise?"

"I promise. Bye Jessie, I love you," and without even giving Jessie the chance to say goodbye, she shut the phone off. Jessie hung up hers and just sat in the brown leather chair and cried. How could her mother prefer to do her job than see her own daughter? At that moment, she just wanted to be held and cry. However, her pride wouldn't let her go find James or even the boss. She jumped when the door opened and James, Meowth, and Giovanni stood before her. She felt humiliated in front of them. She hated when James saw her like this because she was supposed to be the strong one out of the two, not the other way around. However, when James opened his arms, Jessie didn't hesitate to get up and let him embrace her.

* * *

><p>Okay, next chapter will be 100% Cassidy :)<p> 


	12. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.

Cassidy walked beside Butch as he led her to their room in headquarters. He unlocked the door and let her in first. She thanked him politely, then walked into the bathroom. She left the door open because she was only checking her makeup. She wiped off the mascara that had smudged and trailed down her cheeks from when she cried. Cassidy looked at the white tile on the bathroom floor and tried to imagine what it had looked like from the other night. Of course, she couldn't quite picture it and she couldn't imagine the look of horror on Jessie and Butch's faces when they walked in on it. Cassidy couldn't even imagine walking in on a scene like that either. She hated herself for what she had done. "I'm so selfish," she whispered as she leaned on the sink and stared at her reflection.

"Yeah, sometimes you are, but that's what I love about you," Butch said from the doorway of the bathroom. Cassidy just looked at herself in the mirror, staring at her perfect blonde hair and her eyes that held back her tears. She knew that her looks were perfect, but she couldn't help but be disgusted with them at the moment.

"No, you don't get it," Cassidy almost laughed. She didn't know why, but she sounded crazy saying that. She could see Butch's reflection in the mirror. His face twisted into confusion. He was standing behind her now, probably hesitating to reach around her waist like a nervous schoolboy. Cassidy studied his green hair and brown eyes, an odd combination.

"What are you talking about?" he asked her with genuine curiosity. She loved how he could be so clueless sometimes, but it was also a bit frustrating. However, Butch was the typical man and she figured she should get used to that.

"What do you think?" she questioned him and a look of realization washed over his face in a matter of seconds.

"It's okay, Cass. You weren't thinking clearly. But I think you'll be okay now," Butch tried to reassure her.

"How will everything be okay if you keep treating me like I'm going to get hurt every five seconds? I know how you handled me, like I was some porcelain doll. You were treating me like I was weak when we walked back here. You opened doors for me, you're even afraid to put your hands around my waist right now," Cassidy ranted. She turned around to face him and let her tears fall down her cheeks. "You treat me like I'm weak, and I'm not."

"You're right," Butch sighed. "I am afraid you'll get hurt again."

"Other people don't hurt be, Butch," Cassidy snapped. "I only hurt myself."

"Cass, everything will be fine," he tried to make her feel better. She noticed his attempt.

"No it won't. Who's to say that I won't do this again?" she raised her bandaged wrists to emphasize the fact.

"I don't know the answer to that," Butch said truthfully. "But what I do know is whoever hurts you again, they'll have to face me. And if you hurt yourself again, I'll be there. And I'm sure Jessie would be there too, and James would also be there for you. I think once you figure out that you aren't alone, you'll be okay," Butch replied.

"Jessie was always there for me, both times, and I still felt alone. Just because people are there doesn't make the feeling go away," Cassidy said. "It's just so hard sometimes. I wish my life was easier. I wish I was just born a girl so I wouldn't have to join some criminal organization to feel accepted."

"I think all of us joined Team Rocket to feel accepted," Butch confessed. "Everyone in Team Rocket probably had a hard past or something. You know that kid Mondo? He seems like a nice kid and all, and I wouldn't ever think he'd be in Team Rocket if I just saw him walking on the street. But there's something that triggered him to join. And what probably did that was he wanted to feel accepted," he explained. "So you really aren't alone in all of this."

"Who else has to fear using locker rooms every day? Who else was humiliated in front of the whole cafeteria? Who else struggles with a fucking identity crisis?" Cassidy cried.

"A lot of people," Butch said. "More than you think."

"Did someone ever pull down your pants and expose you to a whole crowd of people? I don't think so," Cassidy said.

"No," Butch said truthfully.

"I don't expect you to understand because most people don't," Cassidy said.

"But I'm not most people. Let me try to understand," Butch reached for her and pulled her into a hug. Cassidy let her arms wrap around him. She really needed this, and she was glad that he finally had the courage to hug her.

"It's not possible," she mumbled into his chest. "No matter how hard you try, it isn't possible."

"But Jessie seems to understand," Butch said. "Maybe I can understand like her."

"But that's different. She grew up with me since she was three, and to her, I'm probably normal to her. When kids are exposed to things at a young age, they think it's normal. That's why she thought being beat up by her foster parents was normal. She does understand, but not completely," Cassidy explained.

"But because of that, she probably accepts more people and their differences. I think she understands. I know I still need to learn more about you, but I think I kind of get it," Butch replied.

"Do you really?" she looked up into his brown eyes. He nodded and kissed her forehead.

"I think I do," Butch started. "I'm pretty sure everything about you says that you're a girl except for one part physically. It has something to do with brain chemistry, right?"

"Yeah it does," Cassidy confirmed. "Maybe you will understand."

"I will," Butch said and kissed the top of her forehead again.

"Hey Butch, I have a question?" Cassidy asked.

"What is it?" he smiled down at her.

"What are we going to do about sex?" she questioned.

"Let's not worry about that right now," Butch said as his smile faded.

"You can't even imagine doing that with me, can you?" Cassidy said bitterly.

"Cass, it's just something I need to get used to. Besides, we don't have to rush into that kind of relationship yet," Butch retorted.

"But Jessie and James already did it before they were officially a couple," Cassidy stated.

"Those two aren't the typical couple," Butch replied. "Besides, Jessie seems like the kind of person who has sex the moment she's in a relationship."

"That is true," Cassidy admitted.

"Let's take it slow at first and not rush into things," Butch replied.

"But I want to rush into things," Cassidy cried. "I want the option to do that if I want to."

"Cass, calm down. Besides, with you this emotional we really need to take things slow."

"Why is that?" she pouted.

"Let's just take it one step at a time," Butch sighed. Cassidy knew she was being difficult; she was doing it on purpose. She wanted to see if he'd leave her alone or if he'd rethink this whole relationship. She didn't want to hold him back from having his own children or living a life without having sex which would lead him to cheating on her anyway by the time she was thirty. She didn't want him to have to wonder what it would be like to be with a real woman. She could hear Jessie's voice now, telling her that she was a real woman. Cassidy would argue with her, but Jessie would win in the end because Cassidy knew she was right.

"Okay," Cassidy replied. "Just leave me now before this becomes serious," she didn't want to be hurt in the future and since she figured that nothing could get worse, this would be a good time for him to go so that she could move on with her life.

"I'm not leaving you, Cassidy. Nothing could make me leave you," Butch assured her.

"I needed to hear that," Cassidy said and relaxed in his arms.

"I know you did," Butch replied. "Let's get out of this bathroom. I'm feeling a lazy day today."

"Sounds good," Cassidy agreed. "But I just need to do something first."

"What's that?" Butch asked as he went to leave the bathroom.

"I have to take my pills," Cassidy said as she went digging through the medicine cabinet. She wondered how Butch never found them. She did hide them well, though. Hiding it behind a box of Midol that she never needed was a pretty good idea. And the fact that Butch was afraid of that kind of stuff made it even better. Cassidy then realized that the pills shouldn't have been in the cabinet because she hadn't seen them since the whole cafeteria incident.

"I found them later and put them back. I assumed you hid them behind the Midol because well…" Butch trailed.

"Thank you," Cassidy smiled and swallowed one of the pills. She put them back in the cabinet and walked out of the bathroom. She adjusted the pillows on Butch's bed and leaned back against them. She watched Butch as he stared at her making herself comfortable. "What?" she questioned jokingly.

"Nothing, just watching the most beautiful woman, that's all," he grinned and made his way over to her.

"Before you get comfortable, could you get me some ice cream?" Cassidy asked as she batted her eyes.

"Of course my queen," Butch said.

"Thanks slave," she joked.

"What kind?" he asked.

"Vanilla," she replied without hesitating. "And just bring the whole carton over. We'll just eat it all."

"How can you eat so much but stay so thin?" Butch questioned and handed her a spoon and put the carton of ice cream between them on the bed. Cassidy only shrugged.

"I don't know. Maybe I just have a high metabolism."

"Considering you usually sit on your ass half the time, I'll have to agree," he joked.

"Very true," she said taking a small spoonful of the ice cream. An idea formed in her head and she laughed at it a little, so Butch gave her an odd look as if she was on drugs or something. That only made her laugh harder because he had no idea what she was about to do. One of his eyebrows raised right before she took a handful of ice cream and put it on his face.

"You think that's funny, huh?" Butch smiled with the vanilla ice cream slowly sliding off of his face. He took his hand and wiped it off. He took the carton of ice cream and took a handful of it himself. That wiped the smirk off of Cassidy's face.

"Wait, think about what you're doing," Cassidy said innocently and put her hands up as she tried to cover up her face.

"You're right," Butch sighed and put his hand full of ice cream down. Cassidy let her guard down and gave him a grin.

"Thanks for sparing me," she said. Of course, she spoke too soon and before she knew it, the two were having an ice cream fight and ran around the room like wild Tauros. Cassidy went into the freezer of their mini fridge and found three more cartons of ice cream. There was strawberry, more vanilla, and a mint chocolate chip. The two continued throwing the semi melting ice cream at each other and completely destroyed the room, covering the walls, floor, bed, and even the ceiling with ice cream. Cassidy was actually enjoying getting her hair all sticky and messy with the ice cream that was turning into a liquid. Cassidy was beginning to think that the room looked completely inappropriate. However, that didn't stop her from grabbing the strawberry syrup from the fridge while Butch pushed her out of the way to grab the whipped cream.

"This reminds me of a beginning of a porno," Butch laughed as he put the whipped cream on Cassidy's head. She responded by squirting the strawberry syrup all over his face, some getting in his mouth. Butch made a look of disgust as some got on his lips. He hated strawberry syrup, and so did Cassidy, which was why she wondered why they even had it. Butch probably forgot to read the labels again, she assumed.

"You would know, wouldn't you?" Cassidy said jokingly as she wiped some of the whipped cream off of her head and threw it on the ground. "You enjoy watching that kind of stuff, don't you?" she questioned him. She began to approach him when she realized he was out of whipped cream. Butch discarded the empty can and put his hands up, an attempt to protect himself.

"Think about what you're doing, Cass. You don't really want to hit me with more of that stuff," he tried to reason with her. A look of relief washed over his face when she tossed it aside. However, a look of shock and fear replaced it when Cassidy pounced on him and knocked him to the ground. Cassidy kind of liked Butch from the position she was in; she was straddling his waist and forced his arms over his head. "You know, I'm surprised," Butch remarked.

"About what?" Cassidy asked with a smirk on her face.

"I'm surprised that one hundred pounds could knock me over," Butch replied.

"Actually, I'm one hundred nineteen pounds," Cassidy argued.

"Well, excuse my mistake," Butch said sarcastically.

"I think you should be punished," Cassidy smiled seductively.

"How can you go from depressed, to playful, to this?" Butch questioned. "I don't understand you women." Cassidy then kissed him to shut him up. She let him deepen the kiss, but she made sure that she had complete control. Cassidy broke it and stared at him. "What?" he questioned.

"Nothing, it's just that I think I like strawberry syrup now," Cassidy smiled and went back down for another kiss.

A nine year old blonde girl was sitting in her parent's bedroom and was going through some of her father's things along with her friend, Jessie. Cassidy was trying to find old pictures of her father because she had never seen her father as a kid, and after her mother showed her old pictures of herself, Cassidy was determined to see if her father looked anything like himself. Cassidy sat in between a plethora of boxes and old items that belonged to her father. She had been waiting exactly five days and two hours for her parents to go on a second honeymoon so she could snoop around. Luckily, her grandpa was watching her, and he always went to bed at exactly eight o'clock and slept as solid as a rock. Cassidy sighed because she was getting frustrated. She had been searching for two and a half hours for these pictures but couldn't find them. She tried the attic, but that just had a bunch of her baby clothes and old toys along with her mother's old junk. She wondered why her mother kept that stuff anyway. "Any luck?" Cassidy questioned Jessie. She looked over at the six year old who made a fort out of old newspapers. Even though she wasn't on task, that girl was very creative and resourceful. "Jessie, we aren't here to play in newspapers," Cassidy reminded the girl with a short attention span.

"Okay okay, sorry. I was just having fun, Cassie," Jessie said and neatly folded the papers back up.

"I know you were. It's okay. I think I'm going to give up anyway," Cassidy sighed and started putting the items back in the boxes.

"Don't give up, Cassie. Giving up is for losers!" Jessie said even though she was helping with the clean up process. "Why don't you just ask your dad for pictures?" Jessie asked. Cassidy had to smile at the girl's innocence. She knew she couldn't just go up and ask her dad to show her some pictures. She just couldn't ask her dad things like that.

"We don't really get along that well," Cassidy admitted.

"But he took me and you to the Safari Zone three weeks ago," Jessie said in her confused voice.

"We got along then, but for some reason we aren't getting along now. My dad's got to be bipolar or something," Cassidy said, but she knew that her dad couldn't stand to even look at her some days. Usually, that would last a week and for the rest of the month he'd be fine. Cassidy had tried asking her mother, but it just brought tears to her eyes and Cassidy hated to see her mother cry.

"Bipolar?" Jessie questioned.

"Forget I said that," Cassidy replied because she didn't feel like explaining the term to Jessie in a way she'd understand. Jessie just shrugged and started taking things out of the box again. "Jessie, we're cleaning up, remember?"

"Sorry, I forgot," she said. Cassidy wondered if her attention span had been that short when she was younger. She'd have to ask her mom about that when she got back. "Cassie, I found something!" Jessie said happily and jumped over the boxes and other things scattered around the floor. She plopped down on the floor next to Cassidy who took the two pieces of paper from her. "What is it?"

"It looks like my birth certificate," Cassidy said and looked at it. However, when she scanned it, the gender of the child was wrong, and the year was completely off, probably by about eight years. The birth date was also wrong, too. Cassidy was completely confused because it had her name written on it; Cassidy Jaden Carlson was correct. "Or maybe it isn't," she said. She handed the birth certificate back to Jessie and read the other paper. "Cassidy J. Carlson," she started to read aloud. "I miss you so much, baby girl, it hurts. I wish you were still here with me, your mother, and your future baby brother that will come soon. Why did you have to get sick, baby? Why? I want to know why God took daddy's princess away from me. Cassidy, you were-are the perfect daughter. You would have been eight years old today. I'm sorry it wasn't me who passed away. Your mother is taking it very hard. She needs you back, baby. She is insisting on naming your brother after you. Luckily your name can also be a boy's name. Imagine if we named you Sophia or Alice? That would be torture for the little guy. I told your mother that we'd call him C.J. Anyway, I know that you'll never read this unless you're a little angel, watching over me and our family. I'm sure your brother would have loved his big sister. I love you, Cassidy. Love you always, dad," Cassidy finished. She saw that a picture was taped to the bottom of the paper.

The little girl in it looked to be about six in the photo. Her hair was blonde, the same color as her own, and her eyes were her father's color, a deep blue. "She looks like you, Cassie," Jessie said. "I'm confused."

"Apparently she was my older sister, but she died before I was born. I'm named after her, Jessie. I think I know why my dad hates me," Cassidy said.

"He doesn't hate you, Cassie," Jessie tried to smile for her friend.

"Thanks Jessie Jess, but I think it's because I look just like her and that's why he has problems accepting me. I think he wants a son so that he isn't reminded of her," she explained.

"I'm sorry, Cassie," Jessie said and gave her a hug. "I know what it's like."

"What do you mean?" Cassidy asked, hugging Jessie back.

"I know what it's like not to be loved by the people who are supposed to," she gripped Cassidy's nightgown with her little hands.

"It's all right, Jessie. I have a Jessie and you have a Cassidy. Who else has one of those?" Cassidy did want to cry, but she felt that she had to be strong in front of the younger girl. She was used to keeping her feelings from people anyway.

"You're right, Cassie. But I think your daddy loves you in his own special way," Jessie tried to assure her.

"Maybe you're right," Cassidy said.

"Maybe? You know I'm right. When have I ever been wrong, Cassie?" Jessie questioned her.

"Could you help me pick this stuff up?" Cassidy asked.

"Yes ma'am!" Jessie saluted. "And I promise I won't forget this time," she said and got right to work.

"Oh, and Jessie, do me a favor and never bring this up again," Cassidy was waiting for Jessie to ask that stupid question she loved to ask so much, that single word that she was getting used to.

"Okay," that response surprised Cassidy. "I promise," she smiled.

"Thanks," Cassidy said. As she continued to pick up the room in silence, she wondered what it would have been like to have an older sister.

"Hey Cass," Butch said as he shook her. Cassidy opened her eyes and saw Butch lying down next to her on the floor.

"What happened?" Cassidy asked and realized that she was using his shoulder as a pillow, and it was surprisingly comfortable.

"I think we got a major sugar high and then crashed," Butch said. "Just look at the room," Cassidy sat up and looked around their room. Melted ice cream was everywhere, along with that pink strawberry syrup and whipped cream. She looked down at herself and saw that her dress was covered with the same things. She put a hand on her head and it felt sticky. She must have been pretty high on sugar, or something, to let her hair get ruined like this.

"Holy shit," Cassidy said. "I think I'm going to need a second shower. What time is it?"

"Around six," Butch said. "We've been sleeping for two hours I think."

"I feel disgusting sitting in this," Cassidy said.

"Fine, you can shower first," Butch said, taking her hint.

"Thank you Butch," she said while she grabbed her clothes and shut the bathroom door. Cassidy took a fast shower, which was rare for her. Usually, she'd use up all the hot water, but she was feeling generous today. She got out and dressed herself in pajama pants and a tee shirt. She didn't feel like doing too much anyway. She laughed when Butch ran for the shower once she exited the bathroom. Cassidy began brushing her hair and decided she didn't really feel like blow drying it.

She gazed at the room and it was still a mess. She wondered if it would ever get clean considering she and Butch never pick up after themselves and never really cleaned their own room. Cassidy wondered who they'd get to do this on their day off. Even though she normally wouldn't, she'd feel bad asking a grunt to pick up this mess. Who would even agree to clean up old ice cream? It looked as if a giant ice cream sundae exploded. Cassidy thought about cleaning it, but cringed when she realized what the white ice cream looked like.

Shaking the dirty thoughts from her head, Cassidy found a clean area on the bed to sit on. She found the remote and turned the television on, waiting for Butch to come out of the shower. She flicked through the channels mindlessly, not really paying attention to them. She heard the shower turn off. Butch had always been pretty fast, not that he really had a choice when she usually used up all the hot water before he even had a chance.

Butch stepped out of the bathroom fully dressed and walked out of the room quickly, slamming the door behind him. Confused, Cassidy decided to follow him down the hall. She shut the television off and rushed after him. "Butch!" she shouted after him. When he didn't respond, she shouted his name again. Even though he didn't respond, she was able to catch up to him and stop him from power walking by grabbing in shoulder. "Butch, what's wrong?" she asked.

"What's wrong? I just…I don't know, Cass. I just need to be alone right now, okay?" he snapped at her. Cassidy took her hand off of his shoulder and spoke softly.

"It's because of me, isn't it?" she held back her tears so he didn't think he had the power to make her cry. "It is," she stated more on the angry side.

"Not everything is about you, Cassidy," Butch said.

"I told you not to play with me, Butch. If you didn't want a relationship, then you shouldn't have taken me out and you should have listened when I told you that if you didn't want to be with me, you should stop," Cassidy hissed. "I'm not going to play games," Butch started to walk away from her, but she stopped him and spun him around to face her. "I am not going to let a man hurt me twice. You got your second chance and you're fucking it up right now," she paused looking deep into his eyes. "Now, are you interested or not?" there was a long pause before Butch even opened his mouth to speak, but then he closed it. To her surprise, he actually smiled at her and kissed her. She was too infuriated to enjoy it, so she forcefully pushed him away. "What do you think you're doing?" she yelled.

"That's the Cassidy I love," Butch said as he picked her up and spun her around.

"What?" she yelled and kicked her legs to loosen his grip from her, but the teal haired man was just too strong. "Put me down!" Cassidy demanded.

"This is the Cassidy I love," he laughed and put her down.

"What are you talking about?" Cassidy crossed her arms and glared at him.

"You haven't really been yourself lately," Butch shrugged. "I mean, you're the kind of girl that doesn't take no for an answer, strong and independent. You have been acting all innocent and stuff, so I thought I'd bring you back out," he finished. Cassidy just stared at him, mouth agape. Sure, she had been out of character lately, but who wouldn't be after everything that had happened to her? But then again, she had to snap out of feeling sorry for herself at some point, so she smiled at him.

"Thank you," Cassidy said.

"Now, how about me and you stay in tonight and watch a movie?" Butch asked as he scooped her up bridal style.

"Butch, our room's a mess. I don't think that's even possible," Cassidy pointed out.

"Right, now what?" Butch stood in the center of the hallway.

"We could try cleaning," Cassidy suggested.

"But Cass," Butch whined.

"I'll actually do half of the work," she bargained. Usually, she would say she might break a nail, or maybe she'd say she was too tired to work, but she figured that tonight she wouldn't make any excuses.

After about two and a half hours of nonstop scrubbing, washing, and drying, the two collapsed onto clean sheets on Cassidy's bed. "Finally," Cassidy sighed. "I vote we never do that again," she decided.

"Well, if we do, next time we should trash someone else's room when they're gone," Butch joked. Cassidy looked over to him and saw that his eyes were closed and a faint smile was formed on his lips. She smiled at his expression, then turned back to stare at the ceiling.

"Yeah," she agreed. "Hey Butch?"

"Mmhmm?" he said sleepily.

"Thank you for standing by me. When you stormed out of the room before, I just, I felt my heart breaking. I really thought you were serious, and you regretted spending the day with me. I was so mad and upset; I really thought you would leave me. Never do that again, Butch; I don't think I could handle that again," she admitted.

"I wasn't really thinking Cass. I'm sorry, I just wanted you to be yourself again," he admitted. "I won't do it again, I promise. But hey, I'm a guy and I will mess stuff up frequently," Cassidy smiled at him and rolled onto her side. Her arm draped over his abdomen while her head made his shoulder a pillow. She didn't know when she fell asleep. All she knew was that she was loved and nothing else really mattered at the moment.


	13. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.

* * *

><p>"Maybe it would be best if you didn't see her," Giovanni suggested. Jessie was sitting on the couch in between Giovanni and James. Her head rested on James and his arm was wrapped around her in an attempt to calm her down, and it was somewhat helping. Meowth sat on her lap, and she occasionally stroked him. She didn't agree with Giovanni's statement, but she knew he was probably right. The woman she spoke to didn't seem like her mother at all, but it definitely was her despite the fact she was a bit cold hearted and really only cared about her job.<p>

"I think he's right, Jess. If someone won't make time to see you, then they aren't worth your time," James tried, but there was no way he knew how she was feeling. He probably thought she was hurt and sad, which was partially true, but she also felt humiliated. She had idolized her mother growing up, and she had described her as if she was a golden statue standing on a pedestal. Jessie was having a hard time accepting that her mother wasn't who she remembered.

"But I want to meet her face to face. It's just something I have to do," Jessie replied.

"Your mother just isn't the person she used to be," Giovanni said. "She used to be much more caring and nicer. I don't know what happened to her in South America. Once she came back, she's been a little different ever since. That's why I tried to move on and dated Ash's mother for a while, but nothing could replace the old Miya," he explained to her. "I wish I could change her back, and trust me I have tried, but nothing worked."

"Why can't my life just be easier," Jessie complained and squeezed her eyes shut.

"I'll make it easier for you," James said and kissed the top of her head. She felt Meowth nuzzle his head into her stomach.

"Meowth's gonna have ta talk some sense inta your motha," Meowth promised.

"Thanks guys," Jessie smiled and sat up. "I don't really want to talk about her anymore," she decided.

"Okay," Giovanni said. "Then I'll be happy to let you know that tomorrow morning you and I are going to Pallet Town to meet Delia and Ash."

"That is going to be extremely awkward," James laughed, and Jessie joined in.

"I know. I think his Pikachu won't be too happy," she pointed out.

"Probably not," James agreed. "Good luck with the awkwardness tomorrow."

"Why thank you," she said sarcastically.

"Could you give Jessica and me a minute?" Giovanni asked James and Meowth.

"Sure," James said. "Come on, Meowth. I'll see you back in the room?"

"Of course," Jessie replied and waved goodbye. James and Meowth strolled out of the office and shut the heavy door behind them. She desperately wanted to follow them, but she couldn't just run out of the office and leave when Giovanni wanted to speak with her. She wondered what her boss was going to say to her. He stood in front of her and went to speak.

"I set aside a bank account for you," he started. "I began this said bank account when your mother left for South America. I put it together just in case I ever saw you again. Now that you're nineteen, I think that it's time I give it to you," Giovanni walked over to his desk and took out a checkbook. He handed it to her and urged her to open it. Jessie did, and saw that the checks had little Dratinis on them. He pulled out some paperwork, showing the details of the account. Jessie took it from his hand and looked at it. She didn't really know what everything meant considering she never really had her own bank account before.

"I'm confused," Jessie admitted as she tried to process all of the written numbers and letters.

"For now, all you really need to know is this is how much is in your account," Giovanni pointed to the number. Jessie nearly dropped the piece of paper when she saw how much was in it.

"Forty thousand?" Jessie was in shock; she had never seen that much money before, well, at least in her name.

"This is the bank account I'm letting you touch," Giovanni said. "I set a joint account for you and Ash. You two will be able to split that money when he turns eighteen or if his mother agrees to be in charge of the money for Ash until he's old enough."

"How much is in that account?" Jessie asked, still not believing she had all this money.

"Eight million each," he smiled at her.

"Are you serious?" Jessie asked, completely astonished by all this money that was going to come her way. Sure, it wasn't even close to the amount James could potentially inherit, but just knowing that she had all of this money just thrown at her without doing much of anything made her feel, well, she didn't really know. Jessie knew that she was happy and overwhelmed. "How much money do you have?" she asked. If she and that twerp got so much money, then he must have tens of millions.

"Jessie, that's not polite to ask," Giovanni said. "You shouldn't ask how much money I have."

"I just want to know," Jessie urged.

"Let's just say that it's more than twice as much as your money and Ash's combined; much more."

"Holy shit," Jessie stated.

"Watch your mouth," Giovanni warned.

"Sorry, but this is just…I've never really had anything before, and all of this is getting thrown at me and, thank you so much," she exclaimed and hugged her boss, no, her father; she hugged her father tightly and let tears of joy fall from her eyes. "Thank you," she repeated.

"You're welcome," Giovanni said as he hugged her back. Jessie wondered what would have happened to those accounts if he never told her or Ash that he was their father. Would he have transferred the money back to himself, realizing that it was inevitable to meet his children? Or would she find some large check in the mail years later from Team Rocket, claiming it was a retirement check? But in the end, it didn't matter what could have happened. All she cared was that her family may be coming back together again and this wasn't a cruel joke the boss was playing on her. She highly doubted that was the case, but she had always been a bit skeptical. "I'm just glad that I don't have to see you struggle anymore. It has been hard watching you, James, and Meowth struggling to pay your debts and have food to eat."

"It doesn't really matter," Jessie said. "I mean, sure, it would have been nice to have food every day, but I think that splitting one cookie for dinner and sharing an apple made us appreciate the simple things in life."

"I think I've held you up enough," Giovanni said and broke the hug. "You go back to your room and I'll come get you tomorrow morning around ten in the morning to meet up with Ash and his mother," he chuckled. "I can't even imagine the reactions Ash is having right now. Delia is supposed to tell him everything tonight." He went back to his desk. "See you tomorrow."

"Bye," Jessie said and walked out of the office. Jessie knew she should be going back to her room to meet up with James and Meowth because she had been upset when they left, and they were probably worried about her. On the other hand, she hadn't spoken to Cassidy in a while. Jessie looked at the clock in the hallway and saw it was ten. Hopefully, Cassidy hadn't gone to bed yet.

Jessie went up to Cassidy's door and knocked a few times. She waited for what seemed like eternity to her even though it was only a minute at most. Cassidy had answered the door. She rubbed her eyes tiredly and had her pajamas on. "What is it, Jessie?" Cassidy asked. Jessie remembered when she was younger and had woken up the older girl many nights, but of course the circumstances had been different.

* * *

><p>Jessie ran out of the small house that she was forced to call home. Her foster parents had been drinking yet again and decided to take out their drunken range out on the little red head. Even though she screamed and yelled, the neighbors did absolutely nothing other than shut their windows and turn their lights off. Jessie, being only four and a half years old at the time, didn't understand why the other adults didn't help her. In the preschool she was sent to, she had been told numerous times adults were always there to help if there was trouble. Jessie was learning something completely different at home; the more she asked for help, the more the surrounding adults ignored her.<p>

Jessie had no choice but to get out of that house without a jacket covering her bare arms, and go without shoes. It was late at night so it was quite difficult to watch out for broken glass or rocks on the street. Her small feet had stepped on something sharp, but she ignored the pain, knowing that if she stopped running that worse pain would follow suit. "Get back here you little Rattata!" her foster father shouted. He was so drunk that he fell every few steps and his wife had to help him up. Jessie ignored him and kept on running.

"Fine, be that way you good for nothing little brat!" her foster mother shouted. "You'll be so fucking sorry when you come back tomorrow." Jessie didn't know whether she was lying or not. Sometimes, she'd be telling the truth, but other times, she'd take Jessie in her arms and cry, saying that she was sorry. Either way, Jessie was scared.

She noticed that they had stopped running, so Jessie was able to slow down a bit. They had chased her more than halfway across Celadon. Jessie shivered in the cold and cried as she walked barefoot down the streets where the fancy cars sat in the driveways of mansions.

Jessie approached one familiar house and climbed the tree in the backyard that was adjacent to one of the windows. Jessie climbed and climbed, and eventually sat on one branch. She knocked her cold little knuckles on the glass as she cried. "Cassie," she said. "It's me, open up Cassie!" And just as she finished saying that, Cassidy appeared and opened the window. She rubbed her eyes before helping the little girl in distress. She closed the window behind Jessie and let her come into her large queen sized bed. Jessie didn't even have to explain what happened because she knew that Cassidy already had a pretty good idea.

"You don't have to cry anymore, Jessie; I'm here," she whispered as she rubbed Jessie's back soothingly.

* * *

><p>Jessie smiled as Cassidy shut the door behind her so she didn't disturb Butch who was probably sleeping. "Jessie, seriously?"<p>

"It's only ten," Jessie said sheepishly. "I just have some news."

"Well?" Cassidy crossed her arms.

"I'm pretty much a millionaire," Jessie couldn't help but brag. She noticed Cassidy wake up and started jumping up and down with her, both of them trying to keep their screams somewhat silent. "But I only have control over forty thousand of it," she admitted. They had stopped acting like excited little school girls and calmed down.

"You know what we need to do?" Cassidy asked as she slowly smiled.

"Okay, you're creeping me out," Jessie said.

"We should totally go out tonight!" Cassidy exclaimed.

"Go where?" Jessie asked, completely oblivious.

"Clubbing," Cassidy said. "I got this new little red dress like a month ago that I've been dying to wear," Cassidy took Jessie's wrists and pulled her into her room. Using the glow from the television, Jessie slowly followed Cassidy over to her closet. The blonde took out a short red dress and held it up to her body. "Well?" Jessie had to admit, it was the perfect dress to go clubbing in.

"That's awesome Cassidy, but," Jessie was cut off by Cassidy.

"My bad, you probably don't have anything to wear, do you?" Cassidy quickly grabbed one of her many partying dresses. This one was black and not as short as the red one, but it would still show off a lot of legs, and it also looked tighter. "I know it looks small, but if it fits me it must fit you."

"Cassidy, you're forgetting that I'm only nineteen!" Jessie whispered harshly so that she wouldn't disturb Butch.

"Your point?" Cassidy asked as she shifted her weight to one leg as she held the dresses by the hangers in her hands.

"I can't drink," Jessie stated. "At least they won't let me while I'm there," Jessie reminded her.

"Easy," Cassidy said. "We get together with a ton of people, one person orders the drinks. We order you a soda, and an extra drink will be ordered." Cassidy said as if it wasn't a big deal.

"Sounds like you've done this before," Jessie said.

"I haven't been twenty one for that long, Jessie Jess," she smirked.

"I see that you're acting like yourself again."

"You noticed?"

"And I think that you just need an excuse to go to a club, am I right?" Jessie questioned.

"I guess you can see right through me," Cassidy said. "So, I have more dresses you can choose from, but this black one would look great on you because you're so thin."

"Clubbing wouldn't be a good idea for tonight," Jessie said. "I have to meet the boss at ten tomorrow to go to Pallet Town to properly meet my younger half brother."

"Jessie, you're no fun," Cassidy pouted.

"Tomorrow night," Jessie said. "And it'll be on me. Invite whoever you want." Cassidy sighed and put the dresses back in the closet.

"Fine," Cassidy said. "Listen, I haven't hung out with my old support group for a while. Mind if I invite them?"

"Support group?" Jessie questioned. She never knew Cassidy actually went to one of those. It did make sense though, but she never would have thought Cassidy would willingly go to one and keep in touch with people outside of her circle. Even though Cassidy's secret was out, Jessie knew that she'd easily regain he popularity status. She was a people person, and people liked her. Jessie always had been a bit jealous of that because she didn't really know how to properly interact growing up, which caused problems for the future.

"Yeah, I was like sixteen or something. My mom suggested it, so I just went." Jessie gave her a confused look. "Of course I argued with my mom. But I let her win that one, mainly because I wanted to go out the night after or to a party, something stupid," she said as she put the dresses back in the closet. "You don't mind if I ask them to come, do you?"

"I guess not," Jessie said. Normally, Jessie would say no to anyone, but Cassidy had some kind of authority over her and Jessie found herself easily submitting to the stronger willed girl.

"You don't mind hanging out with a bunch of transsexuals, do you?" Cassidy asked her. "I understand if you'd feel uncomfortable."

"I don't really care as long as they aren't gross," Jessie shrugged.

"Good," she smiled. "You will get along with them. Besides, you need to make more friends."

"Don't tell me what I need to do. I am perfectly fine with the few I have," Jessie crossed her arms.

"Are you coming tomorrow or not?" Cassidy asked.

"Of course I am," Jessie said. "But I don't need more friends."

"Whatever you say," Cassidy said and gave her a quick hug.

"Do you two mind?" Cassidy and Jessie both jumped at Butch's remark from his place in bed. "I am trying to sleep here."

"Our bad," Cassidy said. She led Jessie out of the room to properly say goodnight.

"So I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"Get to my room at eight to get ready," Cassidy said.

"Sounds good," Jessie smiled. The two said goodbye and Jessie headed back towards her room. She wondered why Cassidy was acting more like herself. Butch must have done something, she assumed, to put Cassidy back in line. However, Jessie couldn't help but miss the Cassidy that wasn't as confident, but was more comforting and listened to her. As much as she didn't want to admit it, Cassidy wasn't that vulnerable person she had met when she was a little girl. Cassidy had gained a ton of confidence and had very high self esteem that came back that night. Jessie only acted dominating and strong willed because she was afraid and scared. Cassidy was just, was perfect the right word? It probably was.

Jessie wondered if Cassidy would ever go back to being the person she really looked up to when she was a little girl. But, she doubted it. Cassidy hadn't been herself for the past few days despite the fact that was how she was when they were kids. Somewhere along the line, she had changed. Jessie hated change.

She stood in front of her room, and a sudden rush came to her. The fact that Giovanni was her father was sinking in even further, and he hadn't been there for her when she really needed him. He could come up with all of the excuses in the world, but that didn't fill the empty part of her heart that would probably never be filled. Maybe he had been manipulating her to dislike her mother because of some stupid grudge he still held from the past. But he did tell the truth about how her mother favored her job.

And that was really sinking in, too. How could her mother even think about staying at work while her long lost daughter found a way to contact her? And worst of all, how could her mother dump her in a foster care home while she was out having the time of her life? Too much was sinking in at once. She took her hand off of the doorknob and turned around. She thought about Ash Ketchum, that little twerp, who happened to be related to her. For some reason, that didn't really bother her mainly because he was probably the most functional one along with his mother, of their entire family. Jessie sure knew that she was dysfunctional.

Jessie found herself going back up to Cassidy's room. Going to a club didn't sound too bad right about now. Too much was happening and her head was spinning. She knew she wouldn't drink even if Cassidy sneaked her some alcohol. Jessie was actually terrified of alcohol because she had seen what it had done to her foster parents. She didn't want to be like them, and the fear of her actually liking the stuff scared her more. She felt that she just needed to forget about everything for a moment, and the best way for her to do that was to mindlessly dance in a crowd of people that smelled of alcohol and sweat.

Before, Jessie would have sex with random men in these clubs that she would drag James to back when they chased around Ash and his Pikachu. She didn't know whether James knew this or not, but for the night, she wouldn't let herself do that. Maybe she would give alcohol another try. Last time she was thirteen and she ended up feeling terrible about herself. But maybe now that she was older….Jessie had to stop thinking so much.

She stood in front of Cassidy's door. Before she knocked, the door swung open and Cassidy was already dressed in that red dress, and wore some diamond jewelry. She looked ready to go clubbing already. She smiled at the younger girl. "I knew you'd change your mind," Cassidy said and dragged her into the room.

"How'd you know?" Jessie asked her as she slipped on the dress.

"I just did," she shrugged as she put Jessie's hair up into a loose, but stylish bun. "But what made you change your mind?"

"I just did," Jessie repeated. She saw Cassidy raise an eyebrow in the mirror.

"Tell me why," Cassidy said and turned Jessie around to face her.

"I'm thinking about things too much. I just need to get out," Jessie said. "Let's just go, okay?"

"You sure you don't want to talk?" Cassidy asked.

"I'm sure," Jessie said. "Come on, I bet you already called your friends and they're probably at the club already."

"Let's go," Cassidy said. There was some hesitation in her voice, but Jessie ignored it.

When they got to the club, Jessie met Cassidy's friends, Kaleigh, Ginger, Rachel, and a bunch of others that she didn't really remember. All she knew in total, there were ten of them. Maybe it had been eleven, she didn't really count heads. She was getting lost in the dance floor anyway, casually grinding with various men. Currently, she was dancing with a man who was toned and had to be at least six foot three. She had a little to drink, but not too much because she feared she'd get drunk and do stupid things. Sure, she did stupid things sober, but she was afraid of the stupid things that would make her regret whatever it was she could do. "You've got to come see this, Jessie!" Kaleigh said. Out of the group besides Cassidy, this girl was her favorite. The others seemed to give her the cold shoulder because she wasn't one of them.

"What is it?" Jessie shouted over the loud music as the slightly taller woman dragged her over to the center of the club. The strobe lights hurt her eyes as she strained to see what Kaleigh wanted her to see.

"That girl right over there dancing on the tables. She is totally wasted," she explained. Jessie had to laugh at the spectacle in front of her. The girl dancing was good, but when she kicked up her legs, she exposed her thong, a very small one at that. Kaleigh didn't like to drink either, which made Jessie feel a bit better so that she didn't feel forced to drink.

"That's fucked up," Jessie said as the woman flashed the men in front of her. It wasn't even a stripper's club, so everyone knew that she was just drunk and making a fool out of herself. Jessie wondered if this is what she had looked like back when she was in the bicycle gang. Sure, she had been sober, but the things she had done were inexcusable.

The woman who was dancing was attractive though, there was no doubt about that. Strands of her purple hair clung to her forehead and she had a film of sweat covering her exposed skin. Her blue eyes occasionally opened, but stayed half shut seductively, trying to lure the men in. And once they were lured in, she'd tease them and walk away from them. But something was familiar about the woman who was dancing…no…the purple hair…the eyes. "Holy shit," Jessie said under her breath.

"Something wrong?" Kaleigh asked her. Jessie must have paled because Kaleigh looked concerned.

"Jessie Jess?" Cassidy spoke up. Jessie felt her hand on her shoulder.

"That's my…" she stuttered.

"What?" Cassidy asked.

"She's my mother," Jessie managed to say. Cassidy looked over at the one dancing as if she was an erotic dancer.

"Her?" she asked.

"Unfortunately," Jessie said. "She told me that she was working!" she stomped her foot. Her temper was taking over again, but she was going to let it. Rage would not be suppressed this time.

"Cassidy, what's going on with her?" Kaleigh asked.

"I'll call and explain later," Cassidy said. Jessie began rushing towards her mother, infuriated. She knew that Cassidy was probably following her, thinking that she needed protection. Jessie pushed through the sweaty men and lost Cassidy in the crowd. At the moment, she didn't care; she knew that Cassidy would find her eventually. Jessie's thoughts began to only circulate around her mother. If she could take the night off to go clubbing, surely she could have taken the night off to meet with her only daughter. Jessie managed to get right up on that table with her mother.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Jessie yelled at her. She clenched her hands into fists. She felt her blood boiling to the point where she was going to explode soon.

"Excuse me?" her mother barked.

"I want to talk to you in private now," Jessie said and grabbed the older woman's wrist. Jessie was surprised that she was able to break her grip because most people couldn't. "Come on," Jessie grabbed her wrist again and this time, successfully dragged her through the crowd and into one of the bathrooms. She was glad that her mother seemed to be drunk.

"What do you think you are doing? Who are you?" Miyamoto slurred her words.

"It's me, Jessie; your daughter," she said angrily. "Thanks for recognizing me," she said sarcastically.

"My bad," she laughed.

"Stop laughing," Jessie said. "I would like to know why you could come out clubbing tonight instead of coming to see me."

"I did see you," she tilted her head faking innocence.

"Don't give me that crap. You know exactly what I mean," Jessie snapped at her.

"You really want to know why I came out tonight? You really do?" she questioned.

"Yes, I would like to know why you'd rather come here instead of spending time with your only daughter," Jessie said angrily.

"I never go clubbing. I really rarely do," Miyamoto admitted. "But the whole reason why I came out here was because of you."

"Me?" Jessie questioned. She was confused, to say the least. Did she have some weird tracking device on her to know where she'd be or something? Jessie highly doubted that, but she must have had some kind of connections; right?

"Yes you. I came out here to get drunk, to forget about you. I had forgotten for a long time, at least you were suppressed back in my memory for a while until you had Giovanni make that fucking call," she was actually crying as she spoke.

"Why would you want to forget about me?" Jessie questioned. Her anger was subsiding as sadness swept over her.

"Because I didn't really want to remember you because I left you when you were so little. I just, I couldn't face reality I guess because you haven't been part of my life," Miyamoto explained to her. She put a hand on Jessie's arm, but she merely shrugged it off and stepped away.

"I idolized you. I carried a picture of you with me since the day you left," Jessie cried. "Whenever I was upset or something, I'd think about you and whether or not you'd be proud of me. I would think about how you would brush my hair, rub my back, read me stories, and sing me that stupid song. I thought you loved me. I thought you cared. I thought you wanted to come back, but just couldn't. Now I know what you're really like. I wish I never had Giovanni make that call. I wish I listened to him," Jessie said angrily as tears fell down her face like waterfalls.

"Jessie, I-"

"Don't even speak. You have no right to."

"Seems like to me you are favoring Giovanni even though he was never a part of your life," Miyamoto pointed out. Jessie couldn't find her voice for over a minute. She knew her mother was right; he had never really tried to find her despite him saying so. He was powerful and could get his hands on practically anything he wanted.

"That may be true, but he at least feels bad about the whole thing. At least he's making it up to me," Jessie argued. She remembered that this was how she stood up for her mother back when she was younger when the other kids would tell her that her mommy didn't love her. The sad part is, they were right.

"How? I bet he just gave you a ton of money, am I right? He's just worried about an heir for Team Rocket now. That's it. He really isn't interested in you."

"Then why isn't he going after my half brother?" Jessie questioned. She wasn't letting what her mother was saying get to her yet. But it was hurting because she did sound like she was making sense.

"Because Delia would never let her son be involved. You on the other hand, were raised by strangers who probably hurt you, which led you to Team Rocket. I have a feeling Giovanni put you in those foster homes so that you'd turn out to be unfeeling and willing to take over an organization that hurt Pokemon," Miyamoto yelled at her.

"Shut up!" Jessie cried. It couldn't even come out as a yell, just a small whimpering as she cried. Jessie knew she was tough, but she never realized how tough and indifferent Miyamoto was. Plus, the older woman was drunk, and Jessie knew people couldn't lie that well while they were intoxicated.

"Jessie, let's go home," she heard from behind her. A hand was placed on her shoulder comfortingly. It was Cassidy, one of the only people Jessie could really depend on. Jessie could only nod. She didn't know how much Cassidy heard or how long she had been there, but she didn't really care. "Don't you ever speak like that to her ever again," Cassidy snapped at Miyamoto. "I don't care if you're confused, drunk, stupid, or the best Team Rocket agent out there. You have no right to speak to Jessie like that. If anything, you should feel ashamed." Cassidy then led Jessie out of the club to take her home. Jessie couldn't remember ever feeling this upset.


	14. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.

* * *

><p>Cassidy had brought Jessie back to headquarters and dropped her off in her room. James had been confused to why Jessie wasn't too responsive as the tears slid down her face. It took Jessie a while to speak again, but when she did, she had let it all out. Cassidy had been eavesdropping on the whole conversation between Jessie and Miyamoto. She couldn't believe what she had said to her daughter. She had made sense, though, when she mentioned Giovanni. Would he have gone that far just so Team Rocket would stay in the family? Probably, but she had seen a soft side of him, and she didn't really know who the real boss of Team Rocket really was; was he secretly caring, but acted for the sake of Team Rocket? Or was he cold hearted and using Jessie's insecurities against her for a personal benefit? She didn't really know, but she had to speak with him later to clear things up. She didn't care if she'd put her job on the line. Jessie was the only person who had been her friend through years, and had forgiven her quite easily for what Cassidy had done to her in the past. Cassidy didn't care about losing a job, but only cared about losing a good friend.<p>

That taxi ride home was painful for her. Jessie had cried the whole way, but silently. Jessie was in pain and extremely upset, but suppressed her emotions like she normally did. But no matter how hard the red head tried, she couldn't keep those tears from drenching her pale cheeks. When they had entered headquarters, Jessie was stumbling. She probably couldn't see through her tears, so Cassidy had grabbed her shoulders and led her through the building. She handed her off to James and went back to her own room.

When she entered, Butch had woken up and asked her how the night went. Cassidy told him everything from the fun highlights to the end of the night (or early morning) when Jessie didn't have the best meeting with her mother. "What a bitch," he had muttered. Cassidy only nodded and crawled into bed beside him. Cassidy was surprised when she found herself feeling thankful that her mother had never treated her that poorly despite everything. Perhaps she'd talk to her sometime that week.

But now, she had been waiting outside of Giovanni's office when Jessie wanted her to come with her to meet him. Needless to say, the boss wasn't too happy that Jessie had went to a club last night and arrived back at two thirty in the morning, the day before they were going to leave for Pallet Town for the day. She couldn't even here the boss speaking or maybe even scolding his daughter through the solid wooden door. Cassidy just hoped that too much wasn't going on at once, but she knew too much had been going on for Jessie's liking; way too much change for a girl who disliked it. "Well, who do we have here?" Cassidy looked up at the blonde who stood before her. Cassidy could only sigh.

"What are you doing here, Domino? Going to pants me again?" she asked with fake enthusiasm.

"Because of you I'm suspended for two months," she grumbled and took a seat beside Cassidy. "What are you doing here? Trying to butt fuck the boss?"

"And why are you here? Going to try and sleep with the boss to get some money to cover your salary that you won't be receiving this month?" Cassidy retorted.

"Why are you still here?"

"What are you talking about?" Cassidy asked. She looked at Domino, but Domino couldn't look at Cassidy.

"I mean, I thought after what I did to you, you'd leave," Domino said.

"I almost did," Cassidy accidently said out loud. She cursed at herself when she realized it.

"Really? You should have just left. Since everyone knows now, life's going to be hell," Domino replied.

"You don't know what I've been through," Cassidy said. "People poking fun at me is not going to make me play the self pity game. Unlike you, I have real friends. I have people who I can tell my secrets, fears, and all that kind of stuff. You don't have that, and you never will. It's sad, really," she explained. "I don't give a crap what you think about me. I only care what I think about myself."

"It didn't seem that way when you kept everything a secret," Domino said.

"Nobody has to know, Domino. It's like not everyone has to know that you have a birthmark in the shape of a clover on your ass."

"Shut up!" Domino hissed. "I regret our old friendship."

"Why?" Cassidy asked. "It seems to me that you really liked it when you'd ask me to sleep over in your room and go shopping whenever we were back at headquarters."

"It's because I told you practically everything. I spilled everything. I told you how my mother hates me, how my dad gave me that scar on my back. You lied to me, Cassidy. Or is that even your real name?" she spat.

"My name is legally Cassidy. My parents named me Cassidy Jaden Carlson, I'm not lying about that. All I lied about was my period cycle, mainly because I don't have one. Everything else is true," she explained.

"Lying about who you really are is the worst thing anyone can lie about," Domino crossed her arms and looked down at the floor.

"I didn't really lie. I just didn't tell you. There's a difference."

"When were you going to tell me then? When you needed a buddy to drive you down to the hospital so that you can change your fucking dick to look like a vagina?" she yelled.

"That's not how I would put it. And I would probably have my mother bring me," Cassidy said. "I would never have told you, to be honest. But really, you didn't have to know."

"But Jessie did and you two hated each other. I guess I felt betrayed or something," Domino confessed.

"Please stop making excuses," Cassidy replied. "I don't need to hear it. If you don't accept me, fine, but just don't do things that cause me to fall into a fucking depression."

"What happened?" Domino asked. She had finally looked over at Cassidy, but noticed the stitches that went up her arm. She hesitantly touched Cassidy's arm, but then made a face as if she was repulsed by her. Cassidy didn't really care that Domino was disgusted by her, which was surprising to herself.

"You happened," Cassidy whispered.

"What are you talking about?" Domino snapped. She didn't even sound like she had any sympathy towards her.

"You don't want any lies? Fine. This was your fault; you caused me to do this. You put me in a dark place and I desperately wanted to end my life. I could have died, but Jessie saved my life yet again. I owe her so much, but I can't give her enough."

"You should have ended it," Domino whispered.

"What?" Cassidy asked, knowing the terrible answer.

"Your life," Domino said. "It would have made it so much easier for all of us. This way Jessie, as much as I hate her, doesn't have someone who she has to worry about all of the time. Butch will be able to find someone to have children with. And your parents wouldn't have to have a freak as a child."

"Why don't you just ignore me?" Cassidy asked. "If you won't tolerate someone who's different, fine, but don't you dare tell me to end my life. I deserve to live just as much as anyone else."

"Just a few weeks ago you were telling me how much you hated Jessie because she was different," Domino chimed in.

"But I would never, ever wish anyone to take their life away. That is just fucked up, Domino. And I never really hated her. I just said that, well, I don't really know why. But the fact is she's my best friend, my sister, and I don't really care what you have to say. You want me dead? Fine, but just make me dead in your eyes. In everyone else's, I'm still alive and the person I've always been."

"Fine. You are dead to me."

"Then why are you still talking to me?" Cassidy questioned.

"Maybe I feel a bit guilty. I went too far in the cafeteria. But I think that you are disgusting."

"You didn't think I was disgusting before," she pointed out. "What if I told you I thought you were disgusting because of that scar on your back?"

"That's stupid," Domino replied. "I didn't cause that scar. If anything, you should feel sorry for me that I had to go through the pain of getting it."

"Just like I didn't cause my birth defect; just like you should feel a bit sorry for me that I had to grow up with the emotional pain that came with it," Cassidy said. Domino looked at Cassidy in the eyes. She looked a bit softer than before. Her shoulders didn't seem as tense and her eyes weren't cold. I look of realization washed over her face.

"I-" Domino started. She tried to say something, but failed. What could she say to that? "I guess I'm sorry," she whispered just loud enough for Cassidy to hear. "I just, I thought, I don't know. I thought you were just sick in the head or something. I thought you were just some weird ass man that just felt like dressing like a girl."

"I know a lot of people don't understand. But I don't think that I can forgive you. What you did was just unthinkable. Part of me hoped that I would never be humiliated like that again. Last time that happened I was in elementary school at recess, and I remember it as if it just happened. This was ten times worse. The fact that I'm even speaking to you, you should be grateful," Cassidy explained.

"I'm not really grateful," Domino replied. "I'm not surprised you are talking to me either."

"Why is that?" Cassidy asked. She watched Domino lick her lips and slightly smirk at her.

"Because I know that you forgive me. I know you well enough. You understand why I did it. You understand that I had to do it. People had to know the truth about you. And since you didn't come clean, I had to prove it. And I can't believe you were trying to make it seem like Jessie was the fucked up one. I knew all along she was a girl, mainly because I know she's been around before. She does not look like a virgin. That, and I know Jessie gets her period. You on the other hand now that I think about it, never acted right around your supposed time of the month."

"That was a mistake," Cassidy said.

"I heard the both of you talking. I heard you wished that Jessie took the heat. What kind of friend is that, Cassidy? You're lucky that girl is fucking weak."

"From what I remember correctly, Jessie beat you up pretty good," Cassidy pointed out.

"Doesn't mean she still isn't weak. I can see right through her; she acts all tough on the outside, but on the inside she's screaming. She's whimpering. She cries for help that she knows that nobody can give her. She keeps her true feelings suppressed and refuses to let others help her despite her cries."

"Kind of like you?" Cassidy questioned. She watched Domino move her eyes back onto the floor.

"Not at all," she hissed through clenched teeth.

"You're right," Cassidy replied. "Jessie is getting help from me, James, Meowth, and even the boss. You on the other hand would rather sit in a puddle of self pity. I was like that myself a few days ago, but I'm not like that anymore."

"I really hate you," Domino sneered.

"I don't hate you. I'd rather not put that much energy into thinking about you," she replied. Domino was silent for at least five minutes. During that time, Cassidy thought about her friendship with the Black Tulip. They had so much fun together sleeping over each other's rooms in headquarters, talking on the phone late at night during their time on the field, and even going to carnivals together to pass the time while steeling some overpriced cotton candy. She had great times with her that she didn't necessarily regret.

"I regret it. All of it," Domino said. "I'm beginning to wish I befriended Jessie. At least she acts like the appropriate sex."

"You just don't get it," Cassidy shook her head. "Maybe you should go look up what a transsexual is before you open up your mouth."

"I don't need to look it up. I already know that they are sick fucks."

"Whatever," Cassidy said. "I know you don't get it. You should go educate yourself. Try to understand small minorities." Domino glared at her.

"I understand all minorities. Doesn't mean I have to agree with them," she said. Then, she looked at the door and sighed. "I think I'll come back later," she said and got up from the chair. "I'm sorry I went too far, but I'm even sorrier you fail to be the right gender. You're only making life harder for yourself." She walked quickly down the hall, not even looking back at Cassidy. Cassidy just shook her head, feeling a bit bad for Domino. She had a hard life, no doubt, but she liked to play the pity party and make it seem like she was the only one with a hard time growing up. She failed to acknowledge some people were different and had to overcome other struggles. In a way, Domino was self centered. But was it really her fault? She had been in an abusive home like Jessie had. However, Domino didn't have someone like Cassidy to help her out and help her learn what was socially acceptable and how to tolerate others.

"Cassidy?" Jessie spoke up. Cassidy looked over to her and saw that she had tear stains down her cheeks, but she didn't look too upset anymore.

"Hey Jessie Jess. How'd it go?" she asked her. Jessie shuffled her weight from one side to the other.

"Well, I still have to go see the twerp and his mother," she replied. "But now we're meeting them for dinner instead of lunch."

"It should be fun," Cassidy remarked. "I mean, once the awkwardness goes away, it'll be fun to have a little brother."

"I highly doubt it. This is Ash Ketchum we're talking about. He isn't the most tolerable person. I don't think either of us could tolerate each other. His Pikachu's going to have a heart attack," she joked.

"I think you'll change your mind once you really get to know him," Cassidy said and stood up. She began to walk with Jessie down the halls.

"Cassidy, you know the twerp. He's just too goody goody. I doubt we'll ever get along," Jessie said. "And I don't really mind that."

"Yes you do. I know he has been a pain in the ass and will continually do so, but I think you'll learn to love him."

"What if you found out you were related to the person who continuously fucked up your plans? And it can't be any easier for him."

"You have a point there," Cassidy said. "But I think,"

"You're thinking too much," Jessie sighed.

"Let me finish," Cassidy said. "You'd be surprised. You guys will get along eventually."

"I highly doubt it," Jessie replied.

"So anyway," Cassidy said to change the subject. "How mad was he when he found out you went clubbing?"

"He was pissed," Jessie smiled. "He didn't like that I drank a little bit of alcohol. He was all like it's illegal for you to drink and then I was like you are the boss of the biggest crime organization and then he was all like that's different. It was pretty funny. But then I told him about how I saw my mom there. He was pissed that she skipped her work to go clubbing, and on top of that, she told him she wouldn't skip work to see me. So yeah, he wasn't too happy."

"I can imagine so," Cassidy replied. "So you aren't upset anymore?"

"No, not really. I shouldn't let other people say whether I'm happy or not. If someone doesn't want to be in my life, fine. I don't need to shed anymore tears over someone who wasn't there for me when I really needed her."

"Are you sure you're okay?" Cassidy knew Jessie was a person who bottled up her true feelings. Pretending to act indifferent towards something major helped Jessie cope with it for the moment. Cassidy had a feeling Jessie was only going to have a breakdown as soon as tomorrow or maybe even a few months.

"Of course I am." Cassidy imagined Jessie rolling her eyes. She could sense a quiver in Jessie's voice as she spoke about the whole incident.

"Jessie, it's okay to be upset, especially now," she assured her.

"No it isn't," Jessie said.

"Yes it is. If you have to cry, just cry. If you have to yell and scream, do it. Let it out now and don't bottle it up," Cassidy said. "Trust me, I learned the hard way." She hoped Jessie would listen to her because she had regretted not listening to Jessie when they were younger.

"There's nothing to cry or scream about," Jessie snapped.

"Jessie, I just want you to be okay. I don't want you to think you did anything wrong," Cassidy said calmly as she tried to keep her temper down. She was much better at controlling it than Jessie was; anyone was better at controlling his or her temper than Jessie.

"I know I did nothing wrong," Jessie snapped at her. She stopped walking and turned towards Cassidy. Everything about her- body language and voice- made her look and sound so angry. However, Cassidy noticed that her eyes held sadness, just like hers had when she used to look at herself in the mirror. "I only idolized this bitch since she left me. I should have hated her since she left me. I don't know why I still even carry this fucking picture around with me," Jessie cried and took out that old picture of her mother. She held it carefully between her fingers. She knelt down onto the floor unable to hold herself up.

"You have every right to be upset and mad and whatever else you're feeling," Cassidy said as she knelt beside her.

"I don't know why I cared about her so much. I don't know why I thought about her. I don't even know why I kept this picture. I was three when she left; I should have accepted that she was gone forever," Jessie whispered. "And now that she's back, this isn't her. No, this can't be her," Jessie's voice began to rise. "They look the same, they sound the same, they are the same, but are they really?" Jessie questioned herself. "I want my old mother back. But then again, was she always this cold hearted and I blocked out the memories?" Cassidy didn't know what to say to her. "I fucking hate her," Jessie shouted. "But then why does my chest hurt so much? Why do I still miss her?"

"She's your mother. No matter what, she's still the person who gave you life," Cassidy said.

"It would have been better off if I was never born," Jessie said and ripped the picture that had been previously taped up years ago by James. She dropped both sides and let them fall to the ground.

"That's not true," Cassidy said quickly. She didn't want Jessie to have the same haunting thoughts she had when she was younger.

"Really?" Jessie asked her. "I know my mom's life would have been better without me holding her back for three years. Giovanni wouldn't have to put up with me, James could find someone in his class that never took advantage of him. And you," Jessie turned to look at Cassidy. Cassidy noticed the tears in her eyes that fell out one by one, carefully re-staining her cheeks. "You could have had a normal childhood. Instead you looked after me and took on too much responsibility."

"Jessie, no," Cassidy said and hugged her. "The boss seems like he really cares about you. He's probably been wishing for daughter/father moments. And James is in love with you. He really cares about you, Jessie. No one could replace you. Out of everyone he wants and needs you. And me, I would have never had a normal childhood whether you were in it or not. But I will say this; I'm glad you are in my life. I would probably be dead if it wasn't for you," Cassidy explained.

"I guess," Jessie sniffed.

"Jessie, you're like my little sister. I don't want to see you hurting like this," Cassidy said.

"I know," Jessie said. "I tend to overreact." She was beginning to calm down. The two stood up in the hallway.

"Sometimes, but not this time," Cassidy replied.

"I would rather have someone else's life sometimes," Jessie said. "Just so maybe I can have a chance at having a normal family."

"Jessie, I'd trade places with you in a heartbeat," Cassidy said.

"I wish it was possible," she admitted.

"Why?" Cassidy asked, kind of confused to why someone would ever wish to be her and have her life knowing her secret.

"Because you have a mother that loves you. Your dad is kind of messed up, but I'd make do. I mean, I'd rather not meet my dad at age nineteen. I'd rather know my parents than have them thrown at me all at once after years, then be disappointed with one of them."

"But what about everything else?" Cassidy asked.

"What else?" Jessie asked. "Oh that? Like I've been telling you for years; birth defects are common. You're just lucky that it wasn't something like a heart defect that would kill you when you're thirty." Cassidy could only smile. Jessie was the only one who didn't make a big deal about the fact she was transgendered. Cassidy wished there were more people like Jessie. But she always wondered; what if Jessie hadn't been around someone like her for years at a young age? What if she had never been exposed to someone like Cassidy? Would she still be accepting? Cassidy figured she probably wouldn't have at first, but like some people as they got older, she'd accept it. But there was a possibility that she could have been like Domino. That thought scared Cassidy; it was people like Domino that caused so many suicides amongst people who were different. Even if someone had an extra finger, Domino would probably humiliate them, too. "You know, Domino is just the kind of person who won't accept anyone who's different. It's not just you, Cassidy," Jessie said. She must have been reading her thoughts.

"Huh?" Cassidy said. She didn't really know what to say other than the fact that Jessie must be psychic (of course she wasn't, but wouldn't that be something?)

"I mean, Domino has picked on me in the past just because, well, I don't really know actually. But I'm not like everyone else. I have a feeling she knew I have trust issues and I can be socially awkward at times, but can she blame me? I was practically raised by you," Jessie explained. "I overheard you talking with Domino," she admitted. "I'm glad you stood up for yourself."

"Thanks, but how did this conversation turn into talking about me?" Cassidy asked.

"I didn't want to talk about myself anymore," Jessie shrugged and stood outside her door.

"Well, that's a change," Cassidy smirked.

"I wouldn't be talking if I were you," Jessie grinned. "Thanks for everything."

"No problem," Cassidy said as Jessie entered her room. Cassidy turned around and walked back to hers.


	15. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.

* * *

><p>"Talk about awkward," James laughed as Jessie got ready to meet Giovanni up on the roof. She didn't really understand why they were taking a helicopter to Pallet Town which was only a couple hours away by car. She had really wanted to ride in a limo, but Giovanni preferred the helicopter. Maybe Jessie had inherited her slight weirdness from him. She couldn't think of anyone else who would even take a helicopter to Lavender Town from there, never mind about Pallet Town.<p>

"I know," Jessie groaned as she tried to find some nice earrings to wear. She had taken off her trademark green ones that had belonged to her mother. She was still angry at her. She was glad that it was now more anger than upset. She'd rather not cry over someone who was barely there for her when she was growing up.

"I think the twerp won't be too happy," James said.

"Thanks for pointing out the obvious," Jessie said as she found the diamond earrings she had worn the night before. They were Cassidy's but Jessie doubted she'd care. That girl's mom was always buying her diamonds anyway. Cassidy's mother had an unhealthy obsession with diamonds; Jessie always wondered why.

"It's my job," James smiled as he leaned back on the pillows on his bed. Jessie smiled at him, then looked at the clock on the nightstand next to him.

"I better get going," she said. "I'll see you boys when I get back," Jessie said giving James a kiss and Meowth a pet on the head. She was halfway out the door until James' voice stopped her.

"Hey Jess, since I can't go, take Meowth with you," he suggested.

"Why?" Jessie asked him.

"It would make me feel better if he was there with you," James said.

"I'm only going to Pallet Town. It isn't that far away," Jessie reminded him.

"Yeah I know. But it just makes me feel better," James persisted. Jessie smiled at him and Meowth.

"Okay, come on Meowth," Jessie held the door open for the scratch cat that happily walked out of the room. Jessie followed him out and shut the door behind her. Meowth led the way down the hall, just walking casually. But Jessie knew he was smiling, and he was extremely happy. "You wanted to come, didn't you?" Jessie asked him.

"What?" Meowth asked.

"You really wanted to come," Jessie repeated. "Just admit it, you missed me."

"I'm just doin' what Jimmy said ta do," Meowth replied nonchalantly.

"I think you told James you wanted an excuse to come with me. You could have just asked," Jessie said.

"Really?" Meowth questioned.

"Of course. After all, you are my top cat," she said. Meowth replied by jumping up on her shoulder unexpectedly. "I didn't realize you liked me so much," Jessie laughed.

"'course I do!" Meowth exclaimed. "Me you and Jimmy, we're a family and we've gotta stick tagether though thick and thin," he said.

"Sorry I haven't really been around for the past week or so," she apologized. "So much had come up and…I should have spent more time with you and James."

"Don't worry about it, Jess," Meowth said and jumped off her shoulder. "Now come on, we've got a helicopter ta catch!" He took the lead again and led Jessie to the elevator up to the rooftop. Both of them stopped and looked at the helicopter that had started up and was roaring. Jessie didn't really like how sharp the propellers looked; they looked as if they'd take off a head in less than a second. Giovanni approached Jessie and Meowth, along with his Persian.

"You can't be bringing Meowth. This is a family matter," Giovanni shouted over the loud noise of the helicopter.

"If Persian can come, Meowth can come too," she shouted back and stood her ground. Jessie liked that she was able to be stubborn, but sometimes it would get her in trouble. However, she didn't get in trouble this time. All Giovanni did was smile and proceed to help her into the helicopter. Meowth went in before Persian and stuck his tongue out at him before he hopped onto Jessie's lap. It was much quieter in the helicopter, Jessie noted. "Sir, I was wondering if the tw-I mean Ash was informed of everything," Jessie said, referring to how she was Ash's half sister and Giovanni was also his father.

"Yes. His mother told him this morning. She was actually relieved that we were arriving later anyway," he replied. "And you don't need to call me sir anymore."

"Then what do I call you?" Jessie asked. She wasn't really comfortable with the common terms one uses to refer to his or her father.

"Dad," Giovanni said. She had been dreading that answer. She really wished she hadn't asked. Meowth could probably sense her tensing up a bit. "You still feel uncomfortable, don't you?"

"Kind of," she admitted. "For years I just thought of you as my boss, and I was literally afraid of you, so this is just…uncomfortable," Jessie replied. "But for some reason, I'm allowing myself to seem vulnerable around you, and I'm not even sure why."

"Well, I hope that you'll feel more comfortable around me soon," he said and smiled at her. Jessie could tell Meowth was kind of confused about the whole thing. He had never seen Giovanni act this nice to anyone before.

"She's got trust issues," Meowth bluntly stated. "It could be years before she feels comfortable."

"Meowth!" Jessie exclaimed. She didn't like that Meowth just came out and said that. She was beginning to think she should have left him back with James. She didn't want her father to think she was weak.

"Why?" Giovanni asked her with interest and sincerity. She really didn't want to answer that dreaded three letter question. It was so small, but so terrible at the same time. She didn't even know how to answer something like that.

"Why?" she repeated.

"That's what I asked," Giovanni stated.

"It doesn't really matter," Jessie said quickly.

"It's because of your mother. She promised that she'd come back, but she never did. And then the foster homes," he mentioned.

"If you knew the answer, then why'd you ask?" Jessie asked him as she tried to control her temper.

"I'm not really sure," he shrugged.

"Jess, da boss is losin' it," Meowth whispered in her ear.

"No, I think the whole tough guy thing is an act. I think this is the real messed up boss," she whispered back.

"Well den, you didn't really inherit any kinda personality traits from him, huh?"

"I can hear you two you know. You guys aren't the best whisperers. No wonder you three fail," Giovanni laughed. Jessie didn't realize he could actually laugh happily like that. He was completely out of character. This went back to how she hated change. She couldn't believe that she was wishing for the more serious and intimidating boss.

"Maybe I'm just not meant for Team Rocket then," Jessie commented.

"You know what I meant," the boss said.

"Maybe," she smirked. After that, the ride to Pallet Town was quick and silent besides Meowth complaining about how Jessie's legs weren't soft enough for him to sleep on.

They landed in Pallet Town. The helicopter stopped running, and then Giovanni came out followed by Persian. Jessie carried Meowth off of the helicopter while being helped down the steps by Giovanni. They walked the short distance to Ash Ketchum's house. Jessie was beginning to feel nauseous. She didn't like how the twerp had that much power over her. Meowth walked nervously beside her, but tried to act confident, probably for her own sake. It wasn't really working. "Here we are," Giovanni said. He knocked on the door without even hesitating. Apparently, he wasn't nearly as nervous as she was. But why would he be? Before she knew it, Delia Ketchum was greeting them and leading them into her home. Jessie took a seat next to Giovanni at the table in the kitchen. Meowth say on her lap.

"I'm assuming you took the helicopter here," Delia said as she sat across from Giovanni.

"That's right," Giovanni said and smiled at her. It looked as if he had loved her in the past, but just not enough to start over and get over Miyamoto.

"How ridiculous," Delia laughed as if it were old times.

"So where's Ash?" Giovanni asked. "You told him everything, right?"

"Yes I did," Delia's smile dropped. "I'm actually glad that you two came tonight rather than this morning. He's been in his room all day with Pikachu sulking. I explained everything to him last night. He completely blew up at me. Mimey," she directed it to her Mr. Mime. "Please go get Ash and tell him I said to get down here to meet his sister and his father," she said politely.

Moments went by and Ash took a seat in the kitchen. He took a seat next to his mother and Pikachu jumped up onto his lap. He barely looked at Jessie or Giovanni. He kept his head down with his hat covering the upper half of his face. Delia adjusted his hat and made it so that his dark brown eyes were exposed. Jessie noted he looked upset, but in a hard kind of way. He wasn't crying, but he sure was upset with being affiliated with an organization he didn't agree with. "Ash, this is your father, Giovanni Sakaki."

"Hi," Ash said shortly. Pikachu looked at him with sad eyes.

"I know you don't seem too happy to meet me," Giovanni admitted. "If you don't want a relationship, I completely understand. I should have been in your life and made an effort to see you. But, I didn't and I regret it. I think you turned out pretty well if I do say so myself."

"I'm better off without you," Ash muttered.

"Ash!" Delia exclaimed.

"No, he's right," he interrupted. "You probably are, but she isn't," Giovanni said, referring to Jessie. "She needs me. I think deep down, you do too."

"You're just saying that so I'll take over Team Rocket," Ash remarked.

"No, not at all," Giovanni said. "Jessie will be taking over because she's the oldest. I don't go by the oldest son thing."

"Glad to know you aren't sexist," Ash grimaced. He kept a cold stare on Jessie and Giovanni. Jessie knew he must not be too happy who he's related to. Ash probably thought his father had been some perfect man who was probably a Pokemon master by now, just like Jessie thought her own mother was perfect and one of the nicest people she knew. She was having a hard time she had something in common with Ash, not just the fact that they were related.

"Ash, this is your sister," Delia tried to ease the tension in the room.

"I know who she is," Ash said with disdain. "This is Jessie, one of the Rocket members who kept trying to steal my Pikachu for years."

"Ash, please try to be nice to them. If anything, you should be mad at me, not them. I kept you away from Giovanni and never told you the truth about your father, and Jessie just found out that she's your sister," Delia desperately tried to make Ash at least fake being nice and tolerate them. However, Ash wanted no part of it.

"No mom. I understand why you didn't tell me. I wish you didn't to be honest. If this is my father, well, I'd rather not think he exists. In fact," he turned towards Giovanni, "You are not my father," he said. "You didn't raise me; you didn't do anything for me. My mom did everything and anything for me. You did nothing. You just donated your sperm. I'm actually ashamed to be related to you. You don't really care about me, you just want some back up heir or something," he spat. Jessie didn't know Ash knew what sperm was because he always seemed so clueless about everything. But what Ash said got her thinking; was Giovanni using her so he had an heir? Or did he truly care about her? He must care about her, she thought, because why else would he have given her money and put up with her emotional state? "Excuse me," Ash said and got up from his chair violently. Pikachu fell onto the floor because of Ash's quick retreat to his room. Pikachu must have opted to stay where he was to let the boy have some alone time.

"I'm so sorry," Delia said and went to get up from the table. "I didn't think he would have reacted this way. I'll go talk to him."

"Delia, wait. I need to discuss things with you, just some things concerning Ash," Giovanni stopped her. He turned to Jessie. "Why don't you go talk to your brother? I bet he'd like that."

"I doubt it," Jessie grumbled. She really didn't want to talk to the twerp. She didn't even really like the kid.

"Hey Jess," Meowth whispered. "You go chit chat wit' da twoip and I'll eavesdrop on their conversation."

"You just want to talk to Pikachu," Jessie whispered back.

"Well, okay, I do. I just wanna hear how da twoip's been lately. You go talk to him," Meowth said.

"Fine," Jessie said and got up from the table. Jessie placed Meowth on the floor and headed towards Ash's bedroom. It really wasn't that hard to find considering the door blatantly read _Ash's room. Do not enter_. The door was cracked a little and she could see Ash sitting on his bed and looking out the window. It was dark out, so he must have been looking at the stars. She didn't know whether she should approach him or just watch him. He should be an innocent kid, but Jessie knew he wasn't. He had far too many adventures to be an innocent kid. She wished that ten year olds couldn't just leave everything behind to go out on a journey and travel potentially thousands of miles from home. She knew it just took away anything innocent about them.

"I know you're there," Ash stated not taking his eyes off of the window.

"I see you aren't too happy about being related," Jessie said as she entered his room. She casually took a seat on his bed.

"I don't care about being related to you," Ash said honestly. "I mean, I was upset at first, but I've known you, James, and Meowth so long that I'm used to you guys, and you're kind of part of my life in an annoying way," he admitted.

"Well, I guess you're part of my life too, kid," Jessie said.

"I just hate that he's my father," he spat.

"He really means well," Jessie said.

"I doubt it. A man like that who ignores his children until one of them is old enough to take over Team Rocket is really messed up," Ash said.

"Well, both of our mothers kept us away from him. It was just by chance that he told me," Jessie said.

"But why would he randomly tell you now?" Ash asked.

"Under the circumstances, I guess it had been the right place at the right time," Jessie replied.

"But why is he acknowledging me now?" Ash asked.

"He wanted me to meet you, and he wanted to meet you too. I guess your mom finally agreed to it too."

"Do not blame my mother," Ash said.

"Sorry," Jessie rolled her eyes.

"What's your mother like?" Ash randomly asked. He still failed to look at her.

"Why would you want to know?"

"I just want to know if it's true. Giovanni told my mom about her, then she told me," Ash explained. "Is she really that horrible?"

"I'd rather not talk about that," Jessie snapped at him while looking at her feet that barely touched the floor from where she was sitting on the bed. She really didn't want to be talking about her mother.

"I guess I lucked out, huh? I mean, concerning our moms."

"Yeah, you did."

"Is it true that both of your foster parents beat you when you were little?" Ash asked. Jessie turned to look at the back of his head. His hat wasn't on his head anymore and she could really see how unruly his black hair was.

"It's really not your business, and I really want to kill Giovanni right now," Jessie said.

"I'm sorry," Ash spoke up and turned around to make eye contact.

"Don't be; it's not your fault."

"I can't imagine going through that," Ash confessed. "I think I know why you're as tough as you are now." Jessie just rolled her eyes. "How did you get through it?"

"The beatings?" Jessie asked and he nodded. "Why should I tell you?"

"I want to get to know my sister," Ash shrugged. "I think I deserve to know what happened to you in the past. After you tell me, I'll tell you about my past, albeit it's not as bad as yours sounds. So I'll tell you a secret that I haven't told anyone; not my mom, not my friends."

"Well," Jessie didn't know if it was such a good idea to let her enemy know too much about her. But was he really her enemy? He had been, but she doubted they would be after the night. Jessie took a deep breath and nodded her head, agreeing to the terms. She knew Ash would keep his word because he was that kind of guy; honest, like James. "Remember Cassidy?"

"You mean the blonde Team Rocket member? The one you claimed you hated?" Ash questioned.

"Yeah. I didn't always hate her, and I don't as of a week or two ago. Anyway, when I was getting hit or yelled at, I was scared. The beatings became part of my life and I grew used to them; it was normal to me. But I knew that it wasn't when I started going to school. I began to wish I was dead sometimes, and that's not really a normal thought for a five year old," Jessie started.

"Where does Cassidy fit in?"

"Well, she was the one who took care of me. She's only three years older than me. So when she was six or seven, she was the one who made sure I ate, took a bath, and was okay every day. Just thinking of her kept me going. She did so much for me that I really wish I could pay her back for everything, but nothing would be enough," Jessie admitted.

"Wow," Ash said. "What made you hate her then?"

"That's a long story that isn't really important. All you need to know is I loved her like a sister, I hated her for a while, and now I love her like a sister again."

"I never knew," Ash said dumbly.

"No kidding," Jessie smiled. "Now, what was that secret?"

"You can't tell anyone," Ash said seriously. He moved to sit next to her on his bed. "Not even James or Meowth or _father_. Promise?"

"Sure. But how could you know for sure I won't tell anyone?" she smirked.

"Because you're my big sister. You're supposed to protect your baby brother," he joked.

"Fine, I won't tell anyone," Jessie rolled her eyes yet again.

"Well, about three weeks ago I stopped by Cerulean City to visit Misty. Remember her?"

"The orange haired twerpette?" Jessie laughed when he gave her an annoyed look. "Yes, she rings a bell."

"Okay, well when I visited her we did some things," Ash blushed.

"You mean you had sex with her?" Jessie asked. She really hoped he didn't because she knew the consequences of having sex at a young age and she wouldn't wish that on anyone. She hoped the loud mouthed Misty didn't let Ash get in her pants because then she'd probably want more, or feel bad about herself and not care who she slept with.

"No, we didn't go that far," Ash said.

"Good because you're what? Twelve?"

"Fourteen," Ash corrected.

"Still, that's too young."

"I know. We just touched each other."

"Too much info!" Jessie said as she covered her ears.

"Well, you wanted to know my secret," Ash shrugged.

"That's because I thought it would be something like you still wet the bed, not that! Twerp, there's some things you can tell me, and some things that you just shouldn't, that being one of them."

"Oh," Ash said as his face became an even deeper shade of red.

"I was beginning to think that talking to you wouldn't be as awkward as I thought, but you proved me wrong," she admitted.

"Anyway, I overheard my mom talking to Giovanni this morning, and I wanted to tell you about it," he said seriously. Jessie didn't know how he could go from talking about that to talking about this and changing his whole attitude in a matter of seconds. "You see, Giovanni has a ton of money set aside for both of us."

"I already know that," Jessie sighed.

"But listen!" Ash said before she could make another sound. "He wants us to invest it into Team Rocket when we're older so the organization can grow. He doesn't want us spending it on things for ourselves like a house or even something from the dollar store. He said to my mom that it's strictly for Team Rocket. That's why I can't accept the money when he can sign it over to me. I wouldn't accept it anyway," Ash explained.

"When he signs the money over to you, you can use it for whatever you want. It would be your money. Maybe those are his wishes for us to use it towards Team Rocket, but it doesn't mean we have to use it for that purpose," Jessie explained.

"He said he wasn't going to give you most of the money yet right? You're over eighteen I'm assuming. He should be able to sign it over right now. I bet he's going to hold it for a while to see what you're going to do with the forty thousand he's letting you have right now. If he sees you invest it wisely, then he'll give you the rest. Get it? He's only using us, Jessie," Ash said. "My mom even explained this all to me. She knows him better than me and you do. I trust her right now, not him."

"But what if he isn't?" Jessie asked. "Then what? Then you're throwing away millions of dollars!" Ash just didn't seem to understand how much one million dollars would get him, let alone millions, plural. He just didn't get that his father may be a crime lord, but an all around good guy despite that. But the more Ash explained to her what he thought, the more Jessie found herself wondering if it was true. The more she thought about his words, the more she found herself believing it. But she was confused; she still had this part of her that believed he was trying to be good to her after he missed her growing up and how he wasn't there for her in the past.

"That would be fine with me," Ash said as if millions were tossed at his feet daily. He rejected it so easily, but why wasn't Jessie?

"You know what you can do with millions?" Jessie asked him. She had to get up from the bed and start pacing. The little twerp just wasn't making any sense.

"I'm sure you can do a lot of things," Ash pointed out. "Like eating everyday and making sure you have a nice, warm, and safe place to stay," he paused. "That's what you're worried about, isn't it? If I were raised like you, I would probably want the millions too. I understand what you're coming from. If I didn't have a mom like mine growing up, I'd probably believe Giovanni too."

"So you're saying I just want the money because I barely have any to my name," she stated. It did make sense. Jessie would graciously take money that was given to her, whether it was a quarter or millions.

"Yeah," he nodded. "You just need someone like me to talk to, someone who isn't biased about the whole thing."

"Twerp, if anything you are biased about the whole situation. You hate Team Rocket and everything it stands for, and everything about it, so you can't trust a man with an organization that you hate. You can't judge someone based on what they do or who they appear to be. You have to judge based on what you really know about them, like their character or what they're really like."

"I know that," Ash said.

"And Giovanni hasn't been mean to me."

"Lately," he pointed out.

"That's completely different," Jessie snapped. "But since I've really known him, he's really a nice guy."

"And that's why you have yet to call him daddy," he smirked. Jessie paused in the middle of the room. The twerp did have a point. Deep down, she couldn't call him her father because he just didn't feel like he was her father yet despite how she spent time with him and how they opened up to each other.

"I have problems with that," Jessie said.

"How come?" Ash questioned.

"I've been told I have trust issues."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning I don't trust easily," Jessie rolled her eyes. She hated admitting that because to her, it made her feel insecure and weak.

"So why are you trusting him so easily? Just because he says he's your father? Jessie, you have to open your eyes," he said. Jessie wasn't used to the brown eyed twerp calling her by her first name. It didn't seem natural to her, it sounded almost foreign coming from his mouth because he had only said her name maybe five times over the years. Usually, she was grouped in with Team Rocket. But what he said was making sense. Maybe he wasn't that dumb or naïve anymore.

"I don't know," Jessie said. Why did she trust him so easily? "It must mean something," she decided. "Maybe it means he's not what you think he is."

"Or maybe you longed for a dad. I know what that's like," Ash said and a tear slid down his cheek. "But it's a little different I think. I doubt you ever had a biological family. But I did, so I guess it's not as hard."

"I don't really know," Jessie whispered as a tear slid down her own cheek. And then another, and another. Great; why was she getting all emotional talking to Ash Ketchum? She shouldn't have been.

"I know this sounds stupid, but spend all of that money on something, anything, other than Team Rocket. And snoop around headquarters, too. I already declined the forty thousand to save trouble. But I see you accepted it. So, spend it on something unrelated to Team Rocket. But first, I want you to snoop around headquarters. I already decided that I'm going to do that to try and take down Team Rocket and I'll need your help."

"You can't do that!" Jessie exclaimed. "I'd happily spend the money, but I won't help you take down Team Rocket!" she yelled at him.

"It needs to go down," Ash said. "Team Aqua and Magma, and even Team Galactic are pretty much gone."

"But there's still Team Plasma," Jessie said.

"Barely," Ash said.

"They attacked headquarters within the past month," Jessie explained. "But we won."

"Team Plasma's not really that big anymore."

"Exactly," Jessie said. "Team Rocket really is the best."

"Just trust me, okay? Will you help me get rid of Team Rocket?" Ash asked her.

"No," Jessie decided. "I won't wreck a family business."

"Fine, then I'm going at it alone. Just don't tell him. Give me a fair chance, all right?"

"Fine, I won't say anything," Jessie said. "But if he finds out, I didn't know, got it?"

"Yup," Ash smiled. "Just don't let him take advantage of you," he said as she went to leave the room.

"He's not," Jessie said under her breath and left the room. Ash didn't know what he was talking about, she decided. But, she'd keep his secret and let him find things out for himself. The rest of the night was a boring blur. Delia had Jessie help her prepare dinner, which turned out to be disastrous. Delia found out burning water was possible that night. Ash had come down from his room and sat down angrily and looked annoyed the whole night. Jessie and Ash had ignored each other. Delia and Giovanni had been laughing about old times. Jessie caught Ash glaring at Giovanni, basically telling him to back off of his mother, which Jessie didn't blame him for. He probably didn't like change either.


	16. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.

* * *

><p>James sat in the cafeteria with Mondo as he ate his dinner. He was beginning to really miss Jessie these days because it seemed the boss or Cassidy was always occupying her time. He didn't mind, of course, because soon enough, Jessie would come back and want to spend more time with him anyway. He knew she secretly hated change, so once she got back on track she'd be fine. Meanwhile, Mondo was going on and on about some sixteen year old girl that just joined the team and was at the same level as the young boy. James wasn't really listening to him, but pretended to. At least Mondo's crush on Jessie was almost over. "And then I dropped some boxes of Pokemon food, and she laughed at me, then dropped her own boxes. You could say it's love at first sight," James caught Mondo saying. He just smiled and nodded, being polite.<p>

"Hey James, got a minute?" Butch said as he took a seat. "Alone," he directed the last part at Mondo. Taking his tray, Mondo nodded.

"Sure. I think I see Elaina over there anyway," he said and scurried off. Had James ever been like that himself? It was funny how much he had grown since he himself was sixteen.

"Who's Elaina?" Butch asked James.

"Some new girl that just joined. She has the same job as Mondo," James explained.

"Ah," Butch said.

"Anyway, why would you want to talk to me?" James asked.

"Well, our girlfriends are best friends, so I thought why not try getting used to you," said Butch.

"Okay," James replied. "I guess that makes sense. So what would you like to do? Go dumpster diving?"

"Is that an insult?" Butch slammed his fist on the table. James jumped a little and put his arms up defensively.

"No! Not at all! I actually enjoy dumpster diving. It's how I find most of my bottle caps for my collection," he explained. "You see, I've been collecting bottle caps since I was a kid and,"

"Shut up," Butch interrupted. "I didn't come over here to talk about some stupid bottle cap collection."

"Then what do you collect?" James asked.

"Nothing!" Butch snapped. "Listen, I just need to talk to you about something."

"More like someone," James pointed out. "And that someone is Cassidy." It was silent for a moment until James snapped his fingers. "Of course! You've come here to ask for romance advice. Well, you've come to the right guy because I'm a romantic at heart," he said as he placed his hand over his own heart.

"No, I just…" Butch didn't really know how to form what he wanted to ask. "Okay, Jessie is physically a woman, but Cassidy isn't and it's making me feel a little weird."

"Do you love her?" James asked.

"I'm in love with her," Butch said. "There's no doubt about that. But what I want to know what does that make me? And her?"

"What do you mean?"

"Am I gay or something?" Butch said and put his head face down on the table.

"Butch, you're the straightest guy I know," James said truthfully. "Your situation is just complicated."

"Jessie makes it sound so simple," Butch spat.

"That's because Jessie grew up with Cassidy and it's normal for her, when it's kind of abnormal for the rest of us who didn't grow up with someone like Cassidy. I'm still trying to understand it myself," James admitted.

"So am I," Butch agreed. "I don't know if I'm making a mistake."

"If you're in love with her, there are no mistakes."

"Say that Jessie came up to you and admitted she was born a guy. What would you do?"

"I'd probably stay with her anyway," James said.

"Would you really if it meant you wouldn't be able to have a normal sex life?"

"Ah," James grinned. "So this is what it's about, huh?" Butch's face turned tomato red. "Unfortunately, I can't really help you there because I would personally be uncomfortable with the whole thing, too."

"What do I do? Just wait for her to get some overpriced surgery?" Butch asked.

"Probably," he answered.

"Well you sure helped out," Butch rolled his eyes.

"I try," James laughed at Butch because he wasn't too comfortable talking about his feelings. The two finished their dinner together and formed some small talk. James had no idea that they both enjoyed watching Saturday cartoons and even liked the same ice cream. James was beginning to feel like he was starting a new friendship with someone.

* * *

><p>Domino wanted to throw up when she approached Cassidy's room. She couldn't believe that she was even doing this. It just wasn't right; she shouldn't be talking to Cassidy, but why did she miss her? Domino was beginning to actually miss the times she and Cassidy had spent together from doing each other's nails while gossiping about everyone to pranking the boys. Domino just wished her life could be easier with Cassidy. She thought that the golden haired girl understood her, and she thought she understood Cassidy. Unfortunately, that wasn't the case because Cassidy had been lying to her and Domino had been truthful since day one, something she rarely did.<p>

She knocked on the door and waited for about thirty seconds before Cassidy answered the door. "What do you want, Domino?" Cassidy asked.

"I really need to talk to you," Domino urged. "Please, let me in. I don't need for us to be seen or heard." This time, she didn't mean to be insulting. But it was true- she didn't want others to hear what she was going to talk to Cassidy about, and quite frankly, she still didn't want to be seen with her.

"Fine," Cassidy finally said. "You're lucky that I'm not kicking your ass right now." Domino nodded and entered the room. She sat on one of the chairs while Cassidy took the edge of a bed. "Now, have you come to privately insult me?"

"No, not at all," Domino said. "This is about Jessie in regards to Giovanni. It's really important."

"Why don't you tell Jessie?"

"I wouldn't be able to tell her."

"If you really hate me and who I am, why wouldn't you talk to James about this then?" Cassidy questioned.

"I could, but you seem to be a bit smarter despite everything," Domino spat. "You know, you're still hard to look at."

"The feeling's mutual." Cassidy crossed her arms. She must have gotten her spunk and confidence back permanently; it wasn't just an act before. But she seemed to be even surer of herself than earlier.

"Anyway, you were partially right about the whole sleeping with the boss thing," Domino admitted.

"What does this have to do with Jessie?" Cassidy snapped.

"I'm getting to that. So I went back to his office after you and Jessie left. Yes, I fucked him. And after we do that, he always spills stuff, like important things. I know more about the boss than I do about myself," Domino admitted. "Anyway, I haven't been suspended for two months like Jessie wanted. The boss told me I wasn't suspended for what I did. Instead, he kind of congratulated me for doing that. He thinks you're sick in the head, too. He doesn't really accept you," she explained.

"And again, what does this have to do with Jessie?" Cassidy asked with a quiver to her voice. It sounded as if she was going to cry, but she was successful at holding herself together. Domino didn't think that she'd be able to handle someone crying at the moment.

"Don't you get it? He's been lying to Jessie. He's only pretending to accept you so Jessie will want him as a father. The whole reason why he's putting up with her is so he'll have an heir to this organization. He doesn't care that it's Jessie. It wouldn't have mattered if it was that fucking Mondo kid. Since Jessie is his daughter, he wants to leave all of this to her when he dies, only so it stays in the family."

"But Giovanni knew that I was transgendered since I joined up," Cassidy pointed out. This only made Domino roll her eyes.

"You really think he just spontaneously decided to tell Jessie? Ha, you make me laugh. He knew that you and Jessie were friends in the past. He knew Jessie was keeping a secret. He has known everything about Jessie. When she was little, he had people spying on her. He knew where she was since she was like three. He did all of this on purpose."

"What do you mean by _all of this_?" Cassidy asked.

"Giovanni planned everything. Remember all of Jessie's failures in her life? A good example would be Pokemon Tech. She failed because he paid the school tons and tons of money to flunk her out. She really passed," Domino replied. "And he told me that the reason she failed in her dancing school or whatever it was, was because he had the judges kidnapped and replaced with elite Rocket agents to make her fail at that, too. Every failure she had, he contributed to it."

"So he gets a kick off of destroying his own daughter's dreams?" Cassidy said in a disgusted tone. "This just isn't right."

"I know. But there's more," Domino said. "Before I tell you, I shouldn't have done this, I really shouldn't have. I did it anyway, but a really feel terrible about it," she said truthfully.

"What is it?" Cassidy whispered.

"Well, Giovanni told me about how you are a transsexual and all that. I had to pretend I didn't know who it was. First, I started that rumor about how there was someone who was transgendered in Team Rocket. Next, I was told by him to interrogate the girls by proving themselves in the locker room. Then, I was supposed to spread that Jessie was the one. Finally, I told Jessie that I knew it was you. She tried to protect you, but failed."

"Then the whole cafeteria thing was…" Cassidy whispered.

"Planned," Domino finished. "It was all planned. I've been feeling terrible about it all, Cassidy. I can't apologize enough. I don't want you to forgive me because what I did, it just wasn't right. I wish I didn't do it, but I had to," she cried. Tears spilled down Cassidy's cheeks.

"Then why did you do it?" Cassidy asked.

"Because if I didn't, he would have killed me," Domino whispered. "He really would have."

"Are you being serious right now?"

"I'm telling the truth. Giovanni pulled a gun on me and everything two years ago. He's been threatening me since. I was just afraid for my life, Cassidy. I never thought that you'd react the way you did, either."

"So you aren't really repulsed by me?" Cassidy asked.

"I still think it's not right, but I am way more repulsed by myself and my actions. I mean, I still think who you are is as fucked up as ever, but not enough not to be disgusted with myself. I haven't slept right for a long time. I'm so tired and scared, Cassidy. But I'm not afraid anymore. I'm not afraid for him to take away my life."

"You mean you aren't afraid to die?" Cassidy questioned.

"No, not anymore. I don't have anything to live for anyway. You know about my parents, and I know that my friends here aren't real; I also sleep with the boss almost every night, and I ruined my one true friendship with you. If I die, no one would really notice. Well, maybe the boss, but he'll just find some other girl to fill in. It would probably be Wendy anyway. She's slept with him a few times."

"I thought I had nothing to live for many times in my life. But there is always one person that's worth it."

"I don't have anyone like Jessie. When I say there's no one, I mean there really is no one," Domino cried. She had never felt so low in her life. She felt like she deserved to die because of everything she had done. If she could go back in time, she would change everything. She wouldn't have slept with the boss and gotten in all this mess.

"You do," Cassidy said and took her hands. "You have me and that should be enough." Domino's eyes went wide. How could she easily forgive her like this? What she had done was unforgivable and it was just so wrong.

"There's more to all of this," Domino admitted. "The boss new you'd react the way you did. He knew Jessie would save you. He made up the whole Team Plasma thing. They never really invaded. He just faked the whole thing. That's why he locked everyone in their rooms and cut the power so no one could get out but you and Jessie. He timed the whole thing perfectly. Then, when Jessie came in all upset and everything, he told her that he was her father and all of it."

"So nobody died?" Cassidy questioned.

"Correct," Domino replied. "It was all fake. None of it really happened. He used you to get to Jessie. And I wish I wasn't part of it. I shouldn't have listened to him. I should have just let him shoot me. Cassidy, I'm so sorry. Nothing could ever make you forgive me, and I understand that."

"I already have forgiven you," Cassidy smiled through her tears. "You telling me all of this and you made Jessie and me friends again. That's enough," she said.

"No it isn't," Domino said. "I shouldn't have done it."

"Your life was in danger. You did what you had to do," Cassidy said, which brought more tears to Domino's eyes. How could she even be this forgiving? If Domino was in her situation, she wouldn't forgive whoever did that to her.

"This is why I couldn't tell Jessie. She probably wouldn't have listened or something," Domino said. Cassidy was silent. She was too quiet for Domino's liking. However, she noticed Cassidy was thinking about something. "What's on your mind?"

"I just don't know how I'm going to explain to Jessie that she has two deadbeat parents without making it too hard for her," Cassidy sighed.

"You sound more like her mother than a friend," Domino pointed out.

"I like to think of myself more as an older sister than a mother," Cassidy said. "But I sure do love and care about her more than her own mother."

"I heard about that," Domino said. "I mean, her mother."

"Is she part of Giovanni's plan, too?" Cassidy asked. It was a good question, really.

"I highly doubt it. Miyamoto seems to hate him way too much," Domino replied.

"Good. Because I don't think I'd be able to explain that to Jessie. I mean, if both her parents plotted against her, that would just be terrible. You know, Jessie admired her mother since I've known her, so it's been pretty bad for her. She told me that she'd rather be me, something I wouldn't wish on anyone, but she'd rather be me," Cassidy said.

"Why wouldn't she want to be you?" Domino questioned. "Seems to me your parents gave you attention when you were younger, I know for a fact your mother really cares about you, and you lived in a fucking mansion! Compared to her life, you had a pretty good one."

"I'd like to think that," Cassidy said. "It was terrible in a different way."

"Jessie's known everything you've been through," Domino replied. "I think she knows what you went through well enough."

"I guess so," she admitted. "By comparison, I think mine is slightly better. I see where she's coming from."

"Is it all true?" a voice piped up from the doorway. The door was cracked, and Domino didn't even hear anyone open it. The two blondes stayed quiet. Domino was doing it out of fear because if someone heard all of that, there'd be a bullet in her head before morning, she knew that for a fact. But Cassidy seemed to know who it was.

"Jessie?" she questioned.

"Is all of it really true?" Jessie asked and stepped into the room. She shut the door completely behind her, but stayed put in front of the door.

"Yes it is," Cassidy nodded. "But how much did you hear?"

"All of it," the red head admitted.

"I'm so sorry, Jessie," Cassidy said as she stood up. "I was hoping Giovanni wasn't using you. I don't know what else to say."

"Don't be," Jessie said. "And there is nothing else to say. I was a fool for falling for his stupid trick. I should have known it was all linked, it's just all so obvious now."

"I'm sorry," Domino said from her seat. She didn't feel she deserved to be on the same level as the other two. She remained below them. Besides, she'd be dead soon anyway, so it all didn't really matter. Or did it? Jessie was remaining ridiculously calm. Her voice was monotone, but Domino could tell that she was upset. She probably wanted to fall to the floor and just cry her eyes out, but she didn't.

"If Cassidy forgives you, then I forgive you," Jessie directed a small smile towards her. "Cassidy," she whispered. It seemed as if Cassidy understood her because she went over to Jessie and brought her over to the bed. She sat on the bed and let Jessie put her head on her lap as Cassidy rubbed her back. Jessie started to cry, but she didn't sob. It was more of one of those silent cries, the ones where one doesn't make a sound but a river of tears keeps falling and it didn't look like she could stop them. "Why can't everyone just be like you, Cassie?" The poor girl sounded so small and weak.

"It's okay, Jessie. You've got me, and James, and even Meowth, your annoying Wobbuffet and all your Pokemon who love you very much, and I'm sure you have Ash Ketchum and his mother, and even Domino over here," Cassidy whispered soothingly to Jessie. "You have a lot of people who care about you and you probably don't even know it. I bet those twerps care about you in some strange way."

"But it isn't the same. Is it too much to ask for a mommy to hold me and a daddy to love me?" Domino was even crying at her words. Cassidy had looked up at her, and even she was crying as she was consoling Jessie.

"No, it's not," Cassidy said.

"You aren't the only one who has the same wish," Domino said. "I grew up with an abusive father and a mother who hated me no matter what I did."

"I'm sorry," Jessie said. "The people who were supposed to be my foster parents hurt me, too."

"I guess you two have more in common than you thought," Cassidy smiled down at Jessie, but she couldn't see it due to the position she was in.

"I guess we all had pasts that weren't too good," Domino said.

"I really wish I could change it," Jessie said.

"I think we all have that wish," Domino said and Cassidy agreed.

"I have to go back and explain everything to James and then," Jessie paused before she sat up.

"Then what?" Cassidy asked.

"Then, you'll see," Jessie said as she sat up and wiped the tears from her eyes. "But when I'm finished, I think you'll be proud of me," she said as she gave a small smile.

"What are you going to do?" Cassidy asked.

"I'm not really sure yet, but I want to see James before I go."

"Go where?" Domino asked.

"I can't say," Jessie replied. Domino was completely confused. How could Jessie go from being all upset to optimistic and secretive? Sometimes, Domino had a difficult time reading Jessie and that was probably why she didn't like her too much. "But I've got to get going. Thanks for telling the truth, Domino. And thanks for everything else, Cassidy." She got up and left so quickly that both blondes couldn't even say a word.

"You have any idea what she's up to?" Domino asked.

"Not a clue," Cassidy replied. "I just hope that she isn't going to do something stupid."

"I don't know her that well, but I have a feeling she is," Domino replied.

"I do too," Cassidy said.

"Should we stop her?" Domino found herself actually caring for Jessie's safety and wellbeing. Why? She had no idea, but if she had to guess it was probably because she had helped with Giovanni's plan.

"I think she can handle herself," Cassidy decided.

"So you think we should just sit back and watch?"

"Jessie's tough. But if something happens, I'll step in."

"I've got to get going," Domino said as she walked over to the door.

"Where do you have to go?" Cassidy asked as Domino opened the door.

"I can't just not show up at Giovanni's office tonight. He doesn't know I told you all this. I have to act like everything is normal," she replied.

"Are you sure?" Cassidy asked.

"I am," Domino said as she left the room. She shut the door behind her and blindly walked to Giovanni's office.

* * *

><p>"So you mean to tell me that I helped you find eighty seven and a half bottle caps in a dumpster while people stared at me, but you don't want the bottle caps?" Butch yelled at James. James couldn't figure out why the teal haired man was so mad at him. They had bonded, hadn't they?<p>

"Yeah," was all James could say. He watched Butch's facial expression turn into a scowl.

"This is ridiculous!" Butch threw up his arms.

"What's ridiculous is you not understanding that I already have these caps in my collection," James said as he flipped threw his pages of bottle caps.

"Well you don't have that one," Butch pointed to the bottle cap that was broken in half.

"This is a rare one, but it's broken. It isn't worth anything unless it's intact."

"I'm never doing that with you again," Butch said and crossed his arms. "I need a smoke," he said and went to take out a cigarette. James noted that he had been cutting back lately, but he wouldn't let someone stink up the room and risk his own lungs to turn black. James had seen smoker's lungs, teeth, and hearts before, and none of it was attractive. He hoped that Butch would quit sooner rather than later.

"Not in here," James put his foot down on that one.

"Fine, then I'm leaving," Butch said and left without another word.

"Meowth, am I really that weird? And is it a waste of time to collect bottle caps?" James asked him.

"For most people it is, but you're Jimmy so you're allowed to be weird."

"Thanks Meowth," James smiled. He knew the cat Pokemon rolled his eyes at him, but that didn't take James out of his good mood.

"James!" Jessie burst through the door.

"Hey Jess, I thought you went to see Cassidy," James replied, somewhat confused to why she was back there. She had come in earlier, a bit happy but annoyed and she wanted to go vent, so James told her to go talk to Cassidy. James liked to hear and help Jessie in any way that he could, but when she started venting about stuff, sometimes he just couldn't handle it. Besides, he was making a new friend.

"I did. And I overheard Domino say a ton of things to Cassidy," she said and plopped down on the floor next to him.

"Don't tell me she's botherin' Cassidy again," Meowth said. "'cause if she is, she's gonna have a taste of my fury swipes," he threatened as he took out his claws.

"Put those claws back Meowth. She wasn't being mean to Cassidy again," Jessie started. She then began to explain everything she had heard when she was eavesdropping from the rumors to the big picture here. James was in shock. Giovanni had seemed like such a nice guy the past week and a half.

"So he used you?" James asked her.

"He did," Jessie said. He noticed that she looked upset, but she was trying to act like she didn't care.

"Why I oughta," Meowth started taking his claws out again.

"But he doesn't know that we know, so you guys have to keep it a secret, okay? I really need you to. And you can't do anything to him right now, okay? Because I think I have a plan," Jessie said. James had no idea what she was thinking. She had that evil sparkle in her eye that she got when she was up to no good.

"What's your plan? Maybe we can help," James suggested.

"No you guys can't help because technically it isn't my plan. There's only one person who can help though," Jessie said.

"Who's that?" James questioned.

"My brother," she answered.

"The twerp? Why would you choose him over us?"

"Because it was his idea to begin with. And the boss won't do anything to me or him because we're his heirs. You two on the other hand, I don't even want to think what he'd do to you. James, I need you to trust me," she reached over to him and grabbed both of his hands. She looked deep into his emerald eyes, and he looked into her determined orbs of sapphire.

"Okay," James said slowly. "I trust you."

"Thank you," she said and embraced him. "I have to go to the Pokemon Center and make an important phone call to Pallet Town," she said as she ended the hug. "When this is all over, I'll spend all of my time with you two, I promise," she got up from the floor and started to pack a bag of various items James didn't know that she even owned. She changed back into her white Team Rocket uniform. James tried to be polite and not look at her, but he couldn't and that made him feel bad. He wished he didn't get so turned on in serious moments.

"Just don't do anything stupid," James said as she gave him a kiss goodbye.

"I won't," Jessie said and left the room.

"She's gonna do somethin' stupid," Meowth said.

"You should go follow her, Meowth. Make sure she's okay."

"Why don't you spy on your girlfriend?" Meowth snapped.

"Because I'm a klutz and she'd spot me. You on the other hand, are quite small and can be stealthy when you want to be."

"Fine," Meowth grumbled.

"You know it's the right thing to do because of, you know."

"I know, Jimmy boy. I'll take care of her. You just worry about gettin' more of dem bottle caps," Meowth said as he put on his little trench coat and walked out of the door. James still felt a bit uneasy about Jessie going out there and defying the boss, but he felt a little better with Meowth going with her. Just a little.

* * *

><p>How did I get another chapter up in less than twenty four hours? Well, I took some allergy medicine and it made me tired, so I slept a few hours and woke up at eleven at night. So I was up late last night and there's nothing to do at one in the morning, so yeah I worked on this.<p>

This chapter was supposed to be a bit emotional. I hope it worked! But then I added James and Butch in there for some comedic relief so it wasn't too emotional to read. Hopefully this was a good chapter, I thought it was! Please review! I wish I got as many reviews as I get hits...


	17. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.

* * *

><p>Jessie waited in Viridian Forest very early in the morning. Arbok and Yanmega waited with her, along with Wobbuffet. She didn't like standing outside this late at night alone, especially in Viridian Forest. She was glad Arbok had found its way back to headquarters along with Weezing. He was her first Pokemon, so he was very special to her and probably one of her strongest. Jessie took a look at the watch she had put on so she could keep track of the time. Ash had said he'd be here by twelve thirty in the morning, and it was going on one. It got cold at night, and a mini skirt and belly shirt wasn't keeping her too warm.<p>

She couldn't believe she was actually waiting for Ash and actually wanting to work with him. She even agreed to wait in this stupid forest. Plus, it was dark out and she hated the dark, especially when she was by herself. This was because she knew anything could happen to her, and no one would ever know until three to five days later when some ten year old with their level seven Squirtle came wandering through the forest. Jessie had to calm herself down, mainly because she knew she was overreacting to the whole situation. She admitted to herself that she was more afraid of the dark than the actual dangerous mission that she'd probably get killed in.

Jessie looked over to her side and saw Wobbuffet had fallen asleep. She recalled the blue blob along with Yanmega who was trying so hard to stay awake. Arbok, on the other hand, refused to get into his own Pokeball. He didn't want her waiting out there by herself. She smiled at the cobra Pokemon who tried desperately hard to keep his eyes open. "Arbok, thanks, but really, you need to sleep. I'll call if I need anything," she said and pet the cold Pokemon. He nodded and went into his Pokeball, trusting that his master would call if he was needed. Jessie sighed and sat down on a nearby rock. She should have known Ash wouldn't show up on time. That kid marched to his own drumbeat so to speak.

What was odd was how Jessie didn't find herself hating the twerp. She had always thought she hated him or at least disliked him in some way. He wasn't a bad kid, he was just good and extremely lucky. He was lucky in the fact that he was raised well and had a loving mother, along with a family. He also saved the world a few times, which probably seemed impossible that he could at the time. No wonder the kid had so much confidence.

Jessie looked up at the sky and remembered how she thought her mother had been up there at one point when she was younger. The thought seemed absurd now, not just because she knew she was alive and well.

Jessie turned around quickly when a twig snapped behind her. She hoped it was Ash, but of course it wasn't. She didn't even see who it was. She didn't want to call out Arbok, not until she investigated a bit even though it seemed like a dumb idea. "Who's there?" she called out. There was no response. Jessie got up from the rock and turned toward the bush that was rustling. It was probably just a Caterpie, but she had to be sure just to ease her mind, that was all. Jessie parted the leaves and branches in the bush and came face to face with no other than Meowth in a trench coat and a matching hat.

"Look, Jess, it's not what you t'ink," he put his paws up defensively. Meowth was a terrible spy; that was for sure.

"So you're not spying on me," Jessie said sarcastically. "Get out of there first so I can beat you," she threatened.

"Ah, Jess, I'm only followin' Jimmy's orders," Meowth tried to defend himself by throwing James under the bus. But, she knew James would send him anyway.

"Meowth, just get out of there," she sighed. "I don't have a choice, so I guess you're coming with me anyway."

"You aren't even gonna fight?" Meowth asked as he climbed out of the bushes. Jessie stood back up and sat back on the rock.

"There's no point really. If you want to risk your life, go on ahead. I just didn't want you and James to get hurt because of me."

"Jess, I'm a tough cat. And besides, you told me yourself dat I am your top cat!" he exclaimed. "An' besides, I have pretty good night vision dat could come in handy."

"Very true," she said.

"So we waitin' for da twerp?"

"Yeah," she nodded. "And I'm beginning to wish that we met in the Pokemon Center like I had originally wanted," she said as she wrapped her arms around herself in an attempt to stay warm. Jessie did love snow and the coldness that came with it, but she hated this kind of coldness, the kind where there is no reason for it to be cold, but it's just cold. It was hard for her to explain properly.

"Sorry I'm late!" Ash announced as he approached her. Jessie stood up to greet him.

"What took you so long?" she yelled at him.

"I don't really know why," Ash said. "I think it was because my mom made me explain to her where I was going at this hour. I didn't tell her the truth though, so I feel really guilty about that," Ash explained.

"Whatever," Jessie said.

"What's up with the trench coat?" Ash asked Meowth who stood next to Jessie.

"Makes me look good," was his reply.

"Okay," Ash said and focused his attention on Jessie. "So did you figure out a way to sneak in?" Ash asked.

"No," Jessie said. "I looked around headquarters and there was no way to get in unless you go through that ID thing that takes your thumbprint."

"I know a way," a person spoke up. Jessie jumped when she heard that voice, and so did Ash. Pikachu went into defensive mode along with Meowth. The person crept out of the shadows and revealed herself to be Miyamoto. That woman was really good because Jessie hadn't suspected her to even be spying on her.

"How much did you hear?" Ash asked.

"Just about all of it," Miyamoto replied.

"Who are you?"

"She's my mother," Jessie spat. "Why would you even want to help us anyway?"

"Can't I just want to help out my daughter?" she said innocently.

"No," Jessie replied. "I know there must be some personal gain for you."

"You're right," she answered.

"That's just sick," Ash said. "What could you possibly benefit from helping us?"

"Giovanni wouldn't be my fucking boss anymore," Miyamoto snapped. "I want to get out of Team Rocket, but I can't. So if you two are successful, I'll get out of it."

"Why didn't you get rid of Team Rocket?" Jessie asked. "You are supposed to be the best, so this should be an easy task for you."

"But what you don't get is I can't do this. The old boss of Team Rocket is someone I am still very loyal to, so I wouldn't do anything to upset her. But she doesn't need to know that I'm about to help you a little," she explained.

"I don't think we can trust you," Jessie said and Ash nodded his head in agreement. It was easier said than done to take her mother seriously in all honesty. That woman had betrayed her and treated her terribly the last few times she spoke with her. The woman was cold and very arrogant. But what else did she have to lose other than her life? Jessie was only really doing this to get revenge on Giovanni anyway for using her and even Domino and Cassidy like that. What he had done was unforgiveable and he needed to get what he deserved.

"But I don't think we have any other choice," Ash said. He must have been on the same page as Jessie, which was odd considering she would have never thought the two of them would agree on anything.

"There's a tunnel around here that leads to the torture chamber. That area isn't as guarded as the rest because most people don't know about it," she explained. "Follow me." Jessie and Ash did indeed follow her a bit deeper into the forest. They came to a stop at a giant boulder. Miyamoto flipped up what looked like to be a piece of plastic that really blended in with the rock. Under it, there was a keypad that Miyamoto furiously typed in, probably a password, but far too fast for Jessie to figure it out. The ground began to tremble slightly and it split open, revealing a tunnel made of metal.

"This leads to a torture chamber?" Ash questioned as he looked deep into the tunnel. It was darker than night.

"I didn't even know we had one," Jessie said truthfully.

"It's something Giovanni installed. The past boss had nothing to do with it. Okay, you two are not dressed properly, nor prepared to go in there. Change into these," she said as she tossed them some clothes from her bag.

"How did you even know we were planning this?" Jessie asked. She dressed quickly behind a bush, then stepped out. She wore tight dark blue pants that made her move much easier than that micro mini skirt she normally wore. The shoes were boots that went up to her mid calf, but was mostly covered by the pants. Her shirt just reached the top of her pants and was the same color. Ash wore a similar outfit, but a male version of it. His clothes weren't as tight as hers were and instead of a feminine boot, he had a pair of combat boots. In all honestly, it made him look much older than he was. Miyamoto took their clothes from them and put it in her shoulder bag.

"I have my ways," she replied. She went to take the hat off of Ash, but he held it to his head.

"The hat stays," he said sternly.

"But it clashes with the outfit."

"I wouldn't argue," Jessie said. "The twerp loves that hat, don't you?" Ash nodded, but glared at Jessie for calling him twerp.

"You sure dis is safe?" Meowth asked as he peered down the tunnel with Pikachu.

"Should be," Miyamoto said. "The tunnel is about five hundred feet long," she explained and handed Jessie a map. "After the tunnel, you'll enter the torture chamber. Terrible place, really. The people in there I hear don't speak anymore. They're silent. They don't say anything, and don't talk to them. Some are insane and will rattle the cages. It's sad, but do not free them. Let the police handle that later on. Take pictures, but keep the flash off. Some haven't seen daylight in years."

"That's horrible," Ash said. Meowth agreed, but didn't take his eyes off of that tunnel and neither did Pikachu.

"It really is," Miyamoto said. "After the torture chamber, you'll enter the labs. The passwords to each place are on the map, by the way. Take pictures of the labs. The scientists won't be working, but if they are just have a Pokemon knock them out. After you get the pictures, store the camera in a safe place, like one of the pockets in your outfit, Ash, because they zip up tight. Then, get to the central power core. Destroy it. There will be a mess of passwords and you can't mess up once. Then as fast as you can, charge through the most likely alerted grunts and get to the boss' office. Your strategy can be whatever you want."

"Got it," Jessie said.

"Good. Here's a flashlight and extra batteries just in case. Same for you, Ash."

"Thanks," Ash said as he received his.

"What about Meowth?" Meowth asked.

"I'm sorry, I don't seem to have one for you."

"Dat's okay. Jess an' I will share," Meowth decided.

"Good luck, and be very careful," Miyamoto said before she jumped on an Articuno's back and flew off into the night.

"I didn't know your mom had an Articuno!" Ash exclaimed.

"Neither did I. Come on, let's get going," Jessie said and headed down the tunnel. Meowth rode on her shoulder while Pikachu rode on Ash's. Jessie led the way down the tunnel, but somehow in the middle of it, Jessie found herself following Ash. Why? She didn't really know to be quite honest. She didn't even remember him taking the lead. She doubted he even noticed either. "Why does it smell in here?" Jessie asked. She smelled something rancid, as if something was rotting. She didn't know what it was though, but it was beyond bearable. She tried to breath in through her mouth, but that didn't seem to work out because she could actually taste the humid, revolting air.

"I'm not really sure but I wonder how much longer we have to go until this tunnel ends," Ash said. All of a sudden, he took a step and fell down what seemed to be a ledge. A splash was heard followed by an annoyed sound from Pikachu.

"Are you okay?" Jessie asked as she peered over the ledge. Ash seemed to be two stories below her.

"Yeah I'm fine, but just slightly creeped out," he shouted to her.

"Why's that?"

"Remember how you were complaining of a smell? Well, I sure found where it was coming from," he reminded her.

"Well, what is it?" she asked impatiently.

"Rotting dead bodies floating in water. Jessie, this is really disgusting," Ash groaned. "But it looks like the tunnel continues from down here."

"You mean I have to jump in that, too?" Jessie asked. She was completely grossed out by the whole ordeal. Her mother must have had it out for her if she would send her only daughter down a tunnel where dead bodies were stored.

"Yup," Ash said and waded through the water. He made it to the other side where it was dry and the tunnel continued. Meowth gripped onto Jessie's shoulders as she hesitantly jumped into a pool of dead people. She began to walk towards Ash. She was waist deep in water mixed with decaying flesh. As she walked through, she saw a dead man's face, or was it a woman? She really couldn't tell. Its expression looked as if the person was terrified before it died. It was missing an eye and chunks of flesh seemed to have been ripped off of it somehow. It was slightly swollen because it was soaking in all of this fluid. Jessie picked up her pace, as much once can in water, and made it to the other side where Ash stood.

"You're just a kid," Jessie said as they continued to walk. "There's no way you should have seen something like that."

"I guess," Ash shrugged as he continued to lead the way.

"What do you mean you guess? You should be agreeing with me," Jessie said to him.

"Okay," Ash said. He wasn't sounding like himself, so Jessie spun him around quickly by his shoulders and she saw that he was crying. Jessie found herself bringing him into a hug.

"We don't have to do this," Jessie recommended. "We can turn around and go back."

"No," Ash whispered. "We crossed a pool full of dead people and it just got to me, that's all," he explained as he pushed away from Jessie.

"I think we should go back."

"No!" he yelled at her. "We are not going back! We are going to defeat Giovanni and destroy Team Rocket." His confidence seemed to have come back, but he still looked upset.

"I don't want to be responsible for exposing you to things you aren't ready to see."

"It was my idea. No one will blame you," Ash said.

"I just don't think you should be seeing this at your age."

"Like you should be seeing this either," Ash pointed out as he continued to walk down the tunnel. Jessie continued to follow him in silence. She could hear him sniffing a bit. She wanted to go over to him, maybe console him and make him feel better. But she knew she wasn't good at that kind of stuff. She never really was, actually. She was able to make Cassidy feel better though, but she was never able to really make someone she wasn't close to feel too good. "Shoot," Ash said, disguising the real word he wanted to use. She rolled her eyes. If he wanted to swear, he should just do it, not sensor himself.

"What is it?" she asked him as he forced her to stop abruptly.

"I forgot to take the pictures," Ash said.

"Forget the pictures," Jessie said. "We don't need them."

"How will anyone believe us?" Ash asked as he turned around towards the dead bodies.

"Look, let's figure that out when the time comes. Besides, we should just be focusing on the big picture," Jessie said. "And trust me, we don't need pictures. The cops don't even look at them anyway." She was able to turn Ash around to make him go forward.

"Do you think I'm weak?" Ash asked her.

"In what ways?"

"Like right now," Ash said. "You don't even seem bothered by the dead people. Sure you complained about the smell, but that's just complaining."

"I think you're acting normally to the situation and what you saw," Jessie said.

"I don't think so," Ash said. "I mean, I've competed in a ton of Pokemon Leagues and I'm going to participate in the Unova one soon, plus I've saved the world. I just don't get what's different now," he threw his hands up, but was careful not to move his head too much because Pikachu had fallen asleep on his hat.

"But that's different," Jessie said. "When was the last time you dealt with dead bodies?"

"Never," he admitted.

"Good. Now that we're off that topic, what Pokemon are you going to use for the Unova Pokemon League?" Jessie asked him. She was trying to get his mind, and her own, off of the dead people.

"I think," he started as his face lit up. That kid was so easily distracted. "I'm going to use my new team a made in Unova," Ash stated.

"Really?" Jessie raised an eyebrow. "Wouldn't it make sense to use, I don't know, strong Pokemon?"

"My team is strong," Ash defended.

"But look how far you got in Sinnoh when you used your other Pokemon, not just the ones from that region."

"I guess," Ash said. "I just want to see how far I'll get with the team I made. It wouldn't be fair not to use them after all the hard work they put forth to help me earn those badges," he explained.

"Whatever," Jessie said. "All I know is if you kept the same team since you started Pokemon training, you would have won the Sinnoh League."

"You think so?"

"Makes sense," Jessie shrugged.

"I know what I'm doing," Ash defended.

"Okay," Jessie said as she picked up Meowth who was looking very tired. He was having a hard time keeping up with them because his little legs had to move faster than his human friends'.

"T'anks," he yawned. Jessie continued to follow Ash as he led the way through the tunnel. Again, she didn't know how he ended up leading her. Something seemed to catch Ash's attention because he stopped suddenly, making her stop short. He slowly bent down, careful not to disturb the electric Pokemon on his head.

"What is it?" Jessie asked and watched him unfold a piece of paper.

"I'm not really sure," Ash said. "It's written in some other language, but I think it might be some kind of clue. See? Look at the bloody fingerprints," he emphasized and handed it to Jessie to see if she could make anything of it. He was right, though. The fingerprints were stained with dried brown blood. She wondered whose fingers they belonged to. She studied the foreign language written on the paper. "You know what it is?" he asked. He must have seen the look of realization on her face when she figured out it was French, and she indeed knew that language well.

"I do," she admitted. "It's French."

"How do you know French?"

"During Team Rocket training, we're required to learn three foreign languages. I chose French, German, and Italian. James learned Mandarin, Spanish, and Latin."

"So you can read it?"

"I think so," Jessie said and held the flashlight closer to the scribbled writing. "It basically says, help somebody. I have been tortured and captured by Team Rocket. They locked me up in some kind of torture chamber and will throw my body away into some tunnel. I had heard that there are many people down there. Most drown. Help. I will try to escape this tunnel when they bring me down. But if I do not make it like so many others, I pray to God that someone finds this note and saves the other tortured souls down in the torture chamber. Follow the tunnel. The boss of Team Rocket is Isabelle Sakaki, as known as Madame Boss. Please, please help us. Thank you to whoever finds this, Andre."

"Wait, read that last part again," Ash exclaimed. She did as she was told, and she realized what Ash had focused on. "I thought your mother said that Giovanni was the one who created all of this."

"She did," Jessie said. "Something doesn't sound right."

"I know," Ash said. "Something seems kinda fishy. I say we continue with our plan and see where it takes us."

"I don't think father dearest is the one to blame for all those deaths."

"But grandma is," Ash said. "Look ahead! The tunnel ends right over there!"

"I wonder what happened to Andre. He didn't get too far in the tunnel," Jessie noted.

"I'll keep this note and we'll look at it later," Ash decided and pocketed the letter. Jessie nodded, agreeing with him. As they left the tunnel, she couldn't help but wonder who the good guy really was. Miyamoto seemed honest enough back there, but then this whole note seemed to contradict what she said. Giovanni on the other hand, seemed to be innocent for the time being. The Sakaki side of the family was really fucked up.

And the torture chamber, that was not any better than the tunnel with the dead bodies in it. The torture chamber smelled worse, like rotting bodies too, but more intense. Something about it was off. Jessie didn't believe in ghosts or souls or any of that, but it felt like something or someone was watching them. She had taken the lead while Ash followed closely behind. Meowth had woken up and demanded to walk ahead of her. She agreed, but was hesitant about it. For some reason, Meowth had been very protective of her lately, and that was not in his character description. He was acting like how Pikachu acted around Ash in weird or dangerous situations. She decided to shrug those thoughts because there were more important things to focus on.

She saw that there were many discarded old whips on the ground, and odd torture devices that she didn't even know how to use or what they were called. One of them was a large metal chair. It was broken and had fallen apart a bit, but there was no mistaken that it was a death chair and took many lives. She shuddered at the thought of being put to death, or just plain tortured.

As Jessie continued down the torture chamber, she saw that there were jail like cells with dead, rotting bodies in them. She was intrigues at the corpses as they lied there in unnatural positions. The bones looked like they had been broken, and the bodies beaten. She didn't like it in here, and she wanted to get out as soon as possible. She'd rather be blasted off like old times by Pikachu's thunderbolt attacks and fall from the sky onto cold, hard concrete. At least pain was human- an arrow sticking out of a corpse's skull that looked as if it tried to defend itself was not. All of a sudden, Ash screamed. Jessie turned around and saw a hand had touched him from behind the bars. She rushed back to him and pulled him away from it. Pikachu had woken up and jumped onto the ground. "Help me," a voice said. It came from whoever it was who had touched Ash. Jessie pushed the boy back and told him to turn around and look at the wall that had nothing on it. He obeyed.

"Who are you?" Jessie asked. The person looked like a walking zombie. Its hair was thinning. The clothes had become rags, and its eyes were sunken in. They were a very very dull shade of blue, so dull they were almost unreal. It was thin. Its bones were obvious. There was no fat on its body. Jessie couldn't even tell if it was a man or a woman. She felt bad for it, but she desperately wanted to run. She had to get answers though, and maybe this corrupt person could talk to her, maybe tell her something.

"Annette," she said. At least Jessie could tell that it was a woman now. But she didn't really look like either gender. "Please tell me, have you come to save me?"

"I-" Jessie didn't know what to say. "I can't, not right now," she admitted. "But could you help me, Annette, and give us some information?"

"I have been down here for years and all you want to do is get information from me?" she snapped at her and started to shake the bars. Jessie jumped and backed up from her.

"Jessie, remember, we aren't supposed to talk to anyone. That's what your mom said," Ash spoke up.

"I know," Jessie said. "But we can't really trust her, remember? I know what I'm doing," she assured him. And if she was making a mistake, she'd just run away and towards the labs that were supposed to be the next room.

"Why won't you let me out?" Annette shrieked as she continued to rattle the bars. "I've been down here alone for years. No human contact. And once I get some, you don't let me out!"

"I'm sorry, but we're on a mission here and we can't help you right now. We can help you today, just not this second," Jessie tried to reason with her. But how could she even begin to try and reason with someone who was isolated for so many years?

"I survived on my own urine, rotted human flesh, and the occasional water that came from the ceiling for years. I want to get out. The screams never go away. They are still here. Don't you hear them? They forgot to feed me. I haven't eaten real food in a long time. I'm so hungry and I need something to drink," Annette rambled. This woman had gone insane. Jessie noticed that she barely had any teeth left. She couldn't even imagine her teeth sinking into rotting human flesh. It was a miracle this woman survived for so long.

"Here," Ash had come over and smiled at the distressed woman. He offered her some oran berries he must have been carrying with him along with a water bottle. Annette hesitated for a moment, but took the water and drank it as quickly as she could, some of it dribbling from her mouth as it was filled too quickly. She ate the oran berries slowly though, the complete opposite of how she drank the water. Jessie decided that she'd need water more than her, so she gave her two of the water bottles she was carrying.

"Thank you children, bless you both," Annette said as she ate the food. "If only Andre could share this with me." Wait, Andre? Hadn't she just read a note that was signed Andre? Ash must have put two and two together because he took the note out and handed it to Jessie. He obviously didn't want to do a majority of the talking. Who could blame him? She didn't even really want to talk to this woman either, but at the same time, she did.

"We found this note in the tunnel written by someone named Andre," she said and handed the woman the note.

"This is Andre's writing! You must tell me where he is!"

"We don't know," Jessie admitted. "We just found that in front of the entrance to here. Could you tell me who Andre was?" Jessie had a sick feeling about this.

"Andre was my partner in Team Rocket. We were paired up and that was that. We became best friends, and I found out that I even loved him. Oh, but not like that; he wasn't into women so to speak," Annette chuckled. "We were terrific agents, albeit we were foreign. It turns out we both came from France. One day, we failed miserably. We failed a mission. I don't even remember what it was; I think we were helping Miyamoto look for the mysterious Mew. Miyamoto was great, she was amazing. You heard of her?"

"She's my mother."

"Oh my, so you're that little Jessie! She carried a picture of you up in I think, the Andes. You were adorable. I remember I met you when you were only one years old, yes? You wouldn't remember that, little Jessie. Oh, you were adorable."

"Go on," Jessie encouraged her to keep going on with the story. It was kind of funny how Annette knew her mother, really, it was, but a bit creepy, too.

"Me and Andre's job was to stay with your mother. We failed and lost her in the mountains. All I remember was going back to a cabin, then being sent back here after getting knocked out. We were tortured down here, beaten. They called us names along with many many other people. Some had been failed agents, others had been in Team Rocket's way. Madame Boss is a terrible woman and must be stopped," Annette declared and started shaking the bars all over again.

"So Madame Boss did send you here, not Giovanni?" Jessie questioned.

"Giovanni, the son of Madame Boss? Oh, that is too funny. He wouldn't even hurt a cute little Poliwag if his life depended on it. You come back for me, yes?"

"We'll send someone," Jessie promised, and she'd keep that one, too.

"Thank you my dears," Annette said. Ash had given her more food and the two ran in the direction of the labs. Jessie had to punch a code in. It was simple; and the doors opened up immediately. Jessie, Ash, Pikachu, and Meowth had stepped through them, then they shut quickly after them, but softly.

"I can't believe you were that calm talking to her," Ash said. "I thought I was going to throw up."

"I'd be lying if I wasn't nauseous, too," Jessie admitted. "But even though she's insane, we now know my mom was lying. Giovanni had nothing to do with torture chambers. Remember how she said people had stopped feeding her?"

"Yeah," Meowth spoke up.

"Well, I think that's when Giovanni became the boss. You see, when Giovanni took over, he didn't know about that place. He never did, so he never ordered agents, even the older ones that were informed of it, to go down there and work there. Instead, he found other work for them or something. So our dad never knew about it!" Jessie concluded.

"Yeah that makes sense," Ash agreed.

"But it doesn't mean dat da boss isn't a good guy. He hurt ya Jess, he isn't good, don't forget it," Meowth reminded her.

"I know," Jessie said. "But there's something weird going on here."

"What do you mean by that?" Ash asked.

"I don't know, but I think that our mission here just got more complicated," Jessie said and began to lead the rest of them from the labs to the central power generator.


	18. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.

* * *

><p>Butch watched as Cassidy paced the room uncertainly. She hadn't even tried to go to sleep that night. She had told him everything despite the fact he knew he really wasn't part of the problem, and quite frankly, he didn't want to be. He didn't need to know about all these unfortunate events and whatnot about Jessie. All he really cared was that Cassidy had been used to get to Jessie, which he didn't like one bit. She knew he was angry and desperately wanted to go to the boss and wring his neck. But she had stopped him, saying that if none of this happened, she and Jessie wouldn't be friends again and Butch wouldn't have confessed his feelings for her. She was right in a sense, but he would have told her eventually and he doubted Cassidy really needed Jessie as much as she said she did. It was more like Jessie needed her more than anything else. "Cass, why don't you just come to bed?" he asked her, practically begging her for the fifth time.<p>

"I can't sleep," she said.

"You haven't even tried," Butch sighed. He hated to see Cassidy so uneasy and stressed out like this.

"Well, I know I can't so I don't have to try," she snapped.

"Women," Butch murmured and rolled his eyes. Seriously, they were complicated, more than he ever thought anyway. He remembered back in the day when he was eight and girls were almost just like boys, just not as dirty.

"What was that?" Cassidy said and turned towards him. She crossed her arms for a moment, then let them fall to her sides. "Sorry, I'm just stressed and worried," she said.

"I know you are, Cass, but you're worrying too much about her."

"What do you mean?" she asked. "Wouldn't you worry about someone who was about to do something stupid?"

"Yeah but not like this," Butch said and sat up. He turned the lamp on and looked up at her standing in front of him. "You're worrying like you're her mother."

"I am not," Cassidy said, but she must have known he was right because she sighed and sat down.

"Yes you are," Butch said. "This isn't healthy."

"Well, I'm practically like her mother anyway, at least like an older sister."

"Let Jessie's mother worry about her like this," he reasoned. "There's no reason why you should act like this. I get it, you're close, but you shouldn't be pacing around like some middle aged woman who doesn't know where her teenage daughter is at two in the morning."

"You don't get it, Butch. I am practically the girl's mother. I made sure she ate, bathed, and got to school every day. Her mother doesn't give two shits about her, and I doubt the boss does, either, from what I know now."

"But it isn't your job to protect her," Butch said.

"She protected me from myself multiple times. I can't just ignore that, Butch. I can't."

"I'm not telling you to. Do you feel like you owe her anything?"

"Only my life," Cassidy said and laid back onto his bed. He did the same and put his arm around her. He knew she needed to be held, and maybe he could get her to go to sleep if he calmed her down.

"You don't owe her anything. Both of you are even. You took care of her, she took care of you. Now, stop acting like her mother and go to sleep. You're only three years older than her; start acting like more of a friend than a mother," he said. He knew his words held truth to them, but Cassidy probably didn't think so. She probably didn't even care that he was speaking to her at the moment. He doubted his words were comprehended.

"You'll understand once someone saves your life twice, Butch," she said before finally drifting off to sleep. Butch knew he probably would never completely understand.

* * *

><p>Domino laid next to Giovanni, right up against his chest, in his bed. His abs were hard and strong, along with his arm that wrapped around her slim frame. She was cuddled up against him, and she liked that feeling of being safe, and knowing that she was safe with him. But it didn't keep that feeling of uneasiness away. Domino knew this whole relationship was wrong. She didn't even really love him, to be quite honest. And she doubted he even loved her anyway, or he could have. She wasn't too good at reading his emotions. "You seem tense tonight," he pointed out. Of course she was tense considering she told everything to Cassidy and Jessie had overheard.<p>

"Sorry," she apologized. For some reason, she felt smaller when she was with Giovanni. Most people couldn't get her to apologize or even speak in such a quiet manor. He had this weird power over her, but she kind of liked it. She wasn't really dominant with him unlike when she was on the field or in her past relationships.

"You don't have anything to be sorry for," he said and kissed her forehead. "But something must be bothering you. What is it?"

"It's just that I feel bad about doing all of that to Cassidy, and even Jessie. I don't think the way you went about obtaining a relationship with your daughter was the best one, sir. Why couldn't you just tell her?" she questioned. She was really the only one who could question him without getting in trouble.

"It was the best way, Domino," he concluded. "What else was I supposed to do?"

"How about just going up to her, or calling her to her office, and tell her like any normal person?" Domino snapped and sat up in the bed, keeping the sheets wrapped around her body.

"My plan worked," Giovanni said and also sat up in bed. "I wouldn't be this close to her if I didn't help her with something as drastic as this. And besides, she's learning to favor me over her mother, so I'd say it was the best way."

"But making me humiliate Cassidy like that was just out of line. I don't know why I even agreed to it." Domino looked at her feet dangling from the bed.

"You were disgusted with her, that's why you agreed to it. You were mad at her, too, from what I recall, because she never told you and you didn't keep any secrets of yourself from her, but she did."

"I wish I could go back in time and just say no to all of this," Domino said and threw her arms up in the air. She got up from the bed and dressed herself quickly. "This was wrong, and you know it. It just wasn't right. You used one of your best agents to win over Jessie's affection for you. It's sick."

"I used someone who doesn't know whether or not she is a boy or a girl, and we don't even know," Giovanni said.

"Jessie seems to know," Domino pointed out. "And so does Cassidy. Pretending to sympathize with Cassidy was just wrong."

"And what you did was any better. You were the one who humiliated her in front of everyone," Giovanni snapped at her. Domino could only go so far out of line before he yelled at her. But she didn't care because for some reason, she wasn't afraid of him anymore.

"I did it because you told me to do it."

"And do you breathe because people tell you to? That's the worst excuse I've ever heard, Domino."

"Oh sorry, I thought I was Miyamoto," she snapped at him. While they were having sex, not making love, just sex, Giovanni called her Miyamoto. He always made this slip up. It was sick how much he loved a woman who hated him so much.

"Shut up, Domino," he said.

"I thought I wasn't supposed to do what people say," Domino smirked at him. She was glad she was strong when she had to be.

"Get out of here," he said to her.

"I need to know one thing. Do you love me?"

"No," he answered slowly. "I don't. Do you?"

"No," she answered truthfully. "I don't love you either."

"Then why-"

"I don't know," Domino cut him off. "I really don't know." She walked towards the door to leave. She opened it and turned back towards him. "I know you love Miyamoto, sir. Just please stop using people like me to pretend she feels the same way towards you. I know this is too much to ask of you, but without manipulating anyone, why don't you at least talk to her face to face? It couldn't hurt. Not as much as you hurt Delia Ketchum when she got pregnant. You have to stop this. Calling some other woman by your ex lover's name isn't right." With that said, Domino left the room. Needless to say, she was proud of herself. She knew now that she didn't have to go back to his office, then his room, every night. Domino was free. But why wasn't she happy?

* * *

><p>Annette hadn't always been part of the living dead and eating dead people to survive. No, she had been a beautiful woman from a small town in France. She was drop dead gorgeous- her hair was long and black and she had the prettiest electric blue eyes. Her skin was fair and her fingers were long and slender. She was what every man wanted, she was intelligent, pretty, and an all around good person. However, her status in society didn't help. She was a seamstress and had to drop out of the sixth grade to help make money for her family. Also, she was told she was unable to have children, so this kept most men away from her.<p>

When she was in her late teens, she had heard about Team Rocket. She thought of getting revenge for everything she couldn't have, and she needed more money, so she traveled to Kanto in order to join the team. She had been surprised at how good she was, being able to pick locks, and do crazy gymnastic moves she had only dreamed about doing.

She had met Andre who was also from France, and was immediately paired up with him. They were among Madame Boss' favorites, besides Miyamoto of course. Miyamoto had always been the ideal Rocket agent. But Annette and Andre were also very good, just not as good.

Despite Miyamoto's status, she was a very nice woman and befriended the two French people. She helped them become better, which Annette was very thankful for. Annette was able to meet Jessie, the other woman's daughter. Not every Rocket member got to meet the little soon to be child prodigy everyone thought she was going to be.

Annette was the only one who got to know the little girl, and visited her frequently. Later on, Miyamoto admitted to Annette that this was Giovanni's child. Annette had to laugh at that, but immediately stopped when she found out that her friend was serious. And Miyamoto hated the boss' son because he neglected the fact he even had a daughter. But when Giovanni decided to acknowledge the fact, she refused to let him see her, saying that he would only corrupt her. Miyamoto had adored Jessie. She would have done anything for her, which was why she accepted that mission to go to the Andes and find Mew.

Madame Boss didn't want Miyamoto to go alone, so she sent a group of people to travel with her, amongst them was Annette and Andre. During said mission, they had lost the rest of the crew either to the strong blizzards, or some weren't dumb enough to keep going, so they had turned around to go back to a cabin or something, anywhere but up. Andre had tried to get the two girls to go back, but they refused. More like Miyamoto refused. She kept saying how she needed this money soon to give it to her daughter and do give her everything that little girl deserved.

However, the higher they traveled, the stronger the blizzards became. Eventually, Annette and Andre couldn't see Miyamoto. They looked and looked, but to no avail. They had given up after three days because their supplies were running low, and Andre thought he had frostbite on his toe.

Along with the rest of the agents that were sent to help, they were sent back to Team Rocket Headquarters. Something must have gone off, a gas or something, to knock everyone out. This was because the next time Annette woke up, she was behind bars along with Andre and a ton of other people.

Madame Boss had explained to them where they were, the new torture chamber. They had failed her and especially Miyamoto who still hadn't returned or had been heard from. So what did that boss do? She ordered people to torture them. Some of the "prisoners" committed suicide. Others were tortured to death. Others had hope, and Annette and Andre had hope that they'd be saved. They were probably the only ones.

Some of the agents that were forced to torture also committed suicide. The whole place was basically a death pit. When the bodies smelled beyond belief, agents had to toss them into a tunnel where they were said to rot and wither away. Andre had a plan where he'd fake being dead by just laying there. Annette was forced to rub him with people who had already died so that he'd smell. He had written a note and clutched it in his bloodied hands.

Eventually, he was taken out into the tunnel. Andre was supposed to get out through the tunnel and then get out. Little did they know that there literally was no way out of that tunnel from the inside, so his mission was destined to fail. Annette had figured this out when more rumors started or information slipped.

One day, people had stopped coming to feed them or give them anything to drink. People died from thirst and hunger, others gave up and died. Annette was eventually the only one left. She didn't remember when or how, but she was the only one left.

And now that she sat here eating some kid's oran berry, she began to wonder what she'd do after they rescued her. How would she cope with the differences in the world now? And would there be anyone to help her adjust to a life not behind bars?

* * *

><p>This was a short, kind of filler chapter. Next one will have more going on in it.<p> 


	19. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.

* * *

><p>Ash stood at the end of the hall that led towards the generator. Jessie went to go type in the password and turn it off. He had sent Pikachu with her in case there was high voltage and he had to get in there and turn it off for her. She explained to him that it was too dangerous for him because he had no experience breaking into high voltage areas, or any area for that matter. Ash agreed, simply because she was trained for these things through Team Rocket. He, on the other hand, wasn't. So he stood guard with Meowth by his side. Why he wore a trench coat and matching hat, Ash didn't know. "So ya come here often?" It was a failed attempt to start a conversation by Meowth. But he was only a Pokemon, so Ash couldn't expect too much from the feline.<p>

"Not really," Ash said and looked down at the Pokemon, then looked back up towards the hall where Jessie ran down moments ago. "What's taking her so long?"

"Da password is long, and she's gotta make sure it's right or else the whole Rocket base will be alerted," Meowth explained.

"I've always wondered, how smart are you?" Ash asked randomly. "I mean, it's not every day a Pokemon learns how to talk, especially a Meowth."

"Pretty darn smart if you ask me," Meowth said. "Ya really t'ink Jess and Jim can build robots or understand complicated machinery? I'm da one who can do dat, and I know how ta work dem."

"So basically you understand things most people don't," Ash concluded.

"I guess," Meowth shrugged. "I don't like ta brag." Ash rolled his eyes and Meowth laughed at him. The scratch cat loved to brag about anything he could do, even he knew that.

"You think you could teach Pikachu to talk?" Ash asked hopefully.

"Nah," Meowth said. "I can't really battle too well, twoip. That's because I used up everything ta talk."

"Oh," Ash found himself saying dumbly. He didn't really want to press on with that conversation, but didn't like what Meowth had to say next.

"So ya didn't t'ink dat you'd have a sister, especially as hot as Jessie, did ya?"

"What?" Ash exclaimed.

"I know most guys t'ink she is," Meowth shrugged as if it was nothing.

"I never thought I'd have a sister," he said, not mentioning the part about her being hot. Of course she was attractive, but he just thought she was pretty now that he got to know her a little bit better.

"Will ya do anything ta protect her?"

"I guess, but it seems like she's doing more of the protecting."

"Well, she is older," Meowth added. "So I guess it's only natural. Listen, don't worry about protectin' her. Dat is Meowth's job."

"All right," Ash said. He didn't really want to interfere because he knew Jessie would be the one to slap him across the face if he even tried to do the protecting. However, if he could, he would attempt to protect her. But Jessie didn't seem like she even needed protecting. She was pretty strong for a girl, stronger than Misty who didn't take crap from anyone. It was people like Misty who should watch out for people like Jessie. Sure, Misty was tough, but she was also kind of innocent and thought she was tougher than she was. Jessie on the other hand, was tough. She wasn't innocent or vulnerable, she was just strong. She looked like she could take a punch or two, then throw it right back, but harder and much worse. Ash could mess with Misty, but he'd never mess with Jessie. She had always been the one out of the three that scared him the most.

Ash didn't know why he trusted Jessie so much, or even wanted her to help him with his plan to overthrow Team Rocket. She just happened to be there at the right time, he assumed. He never really hated her, though. He never hated Meowth or James either. They were more of an annoyance than anything. Plus, they helped him train his Pokemon whether they wanted to or not. They really only made him stronger. All of a sudden, the power went out. The lights in the hall flickered and turned off, interrupting his thoughts.

"We shut it down," Jessie said as she approached Ash. "I'm surprised there aren't any grunts on duty."

"Me too," Ash said when he realized they were the only ones in sight. It was odd considering Team Rocket was so successful. But then again, nobody really knew the location of headquarters. Ash didn't even know exactly where it was and he was in it.

"Something really isn't right," Jessie said and Pikachu crawled up onto Ash's shoulder. "There are always people around here so that someone like me can't shut off the power." Ash had to agree because it made sense. The most sensitive area would probably always have to be heavily guarded. Giovanni wasn't stupid, a terrible person sure, but he wasn't dumb. "I don't think our goal should be to take over Team Rocket anymore."

"What do you mean take over? I wanted to get rid of it!" he exclaimed as he followed her down the hall.

"Sorry, misspoke." Jessie continued to lead him. He didn't know where they were going, but he was getting a bit mad at her and made her stop walking and pulled her into a corner.

"Were you using me to take over Team Rocket?" Ash questioned her.

"No, I said I misspoke," Jessie said and pushed him away. He stumbled a bit, but was able to maintain his balance by grabbing onto a nearby wall.

"Tell the truth."

"I don't really want to see all of this go to waste, so I thought why not take it over? We could make it into anything we want."

"Okay, I was thinking you wanted to be the leader of Team Rocket." He couldn't be too sure, though. He'd have to make sure she didn't have evil intentions. She was known to even lie and cheat to Meowth and James. She wasn't the most trustworthy person he had met.

"After what I saw down there, I don't really want to be a part of Team Rocket," Jessie admitted to him. This, though, was believable. "Now, let's just get to the boss' office and do some snooping around in there and see if we can find anymore secrets they keep from everyone." Ash agreed and followed her up numerous flights of stairs. Eventually, they had gotten to the floors where agents stayed at their time at headquarters. They were all complaining about how the power was out. Most were probably just sleeping and not thinking too much about it.

"You think your mom was trying to show us something because she sent us through that tunnel? By the looks of it, we could have just walked in."

"I don't know. Usually you can't get up here without tons of grunts chasing you down this late, or early I guess. The security seems to be down or something. I don't even know," she admitted.

"We shouldn't have listened to your mother," Ash said.

"Probably not, but I'm glad we did. We know that my mom isn't too trustworthy now. And we know Giovanni isn't some crazed person who gets off on torturing people."

* * *

><p>"I feel like dis is a set up," Meowth whispered. "I never noticed these people in Team Rocket, have you? We know every agent on Cassidy an' Butch's floor but dey don't look familiar," Meowth noticed. Jessie realized that he was correct. There wasn't anyone she recognized.<p>

"Twerp, how did you get the idea to get rid of Team Rocket and sneak in like this?" Jessie whispered. Ash couldn't have thought of this on his own. He was a kid, not someone who had a need to overthrow evil organizations. Sure he had dreams to do that later in life, but there was no way that he could have thought of all of this by himself. And she felt stupid because all of this just dawned on her after Meowth said something.

"Well, when my mom told me everything I was mad. So, I ran out of my house to do some thinking. Out of nowhere this lady came over to me and she sat down next to me. I was mad and so I accidently told her everything, like how my mom kept all this a secret, and how I just found out who my dad and half sister was. She told me what I needed to do to get revenge, so I thought about it and now here we are," Ash confessed.

"So basically someone gave you this idea? A stranger? Twerp, are you that naïve? You can't believe everything someone says to you. You shouldn't even believe everything your own mother says to you. I wish I knew this before we came here." She paused. "Why didn't you tell me this before?"

"I didn't know it was important."

"No wonder the orange haired twerpette would get annoyed at you," she sighed. "You are really dense."

"Should we just give up?" Ash pondered out loud.

"No," she answered. "There's something wrong here," she whispered. "These people are people I've never seen before. And the fact that they're ignoring us is extremely weird."

"We should get to his office and go in dere ta check it out," Meowth started down the hall. Jessie agreed with him and went herself, along with Ash who followed along. She was kind of mad at Ash for being easily manipulated. It seemed as if anyone could be manipulated these days, including herself. She had a strange feeling that she was being used by someone else yet again.

Jessie turned the knob to Giovanni's office door. It was odd because it wasn't locked and easily opened. "Something doesn't seem right," Meowth whispered. They entered the office and obviously the lights were out. There was an eerie light blue hue that went throughout the room, the kind that comes before sunrise. Giovanni's chair was turned around the other way and it seemed like someone was sitting in it.

"Boss?" Jessie questioned. The door shut spontaneously, which made the four of them jump.

"Well done you two," a woman remarked as she clapped her hands.

"What are you talking about? Show yourself!" Ash demanded. She hated how that they were probably in danger and Ash made foolish demands.

"Pikachu pi!" Pikachu's cheeks began to spark wildly. The chair spun around slowly, and a woman with long dark hair sat in it. It looked as if it was dyed because some grey hair could be seen throughout it. Her face was aged and she had a Ninetales sitting on the floor next to her.

"Who are you?" Jessie asked and stepped forward next to Ash. She had to make sure he didn't do something incredibly stupid, something he was known for. Ash lived on dumb luck.

"Why, the one and only Madame Boss of course." The smile on the woman's face was not genuine. It was menacing. "Aren't you happy to see grandma?"

"Not when she's some psycho who tortures people!" Ash yelled and tried to lunge at her. What in the world was he even thinking? He was immediately restrained by someone working for Madame Boss, probably one of her old Rocket grunts.

"That's no way to greet family, is it?" she remarked.

"What are you even doing here?" Jessie asked. "I thought you retired."

"I don't like how my son is running things. I thought he would be able to do a decent job, but he's doing terribly. Team Rocket is nothing what it used to be." Madame Boss adjusted herself in the chair and pet Nintales. "So I'm taking it back because he wouldn't give it back," she shrugged. "I warned him this would happen. I'm going to hand it over to my favorite agent instead. And you two happened to find out who daddy dearest was at the right time. When I found out little Ashy was going to find out, I sent Miyamoto disguised to talk him into coming here."

"So you and my mother used us," Jessie said and tried to go for Madame Boss herself, but she was held back tightly by two of the old grunts. Meowth and Pikachu stayed put, afraid of what would happen to Jessie and Ash if they tried to help out in any way.

"You could put it that way, but it sounds so harsh when you say it," Miyamoto grinned and stepped out from the shadows.

"I really hate you," Jessie snarled at her mother as she stepped closer to her daughter.

"Be careful Miya. She probably bites," Madame Boss smirked.

"That's right mother dearest. I bite," Jessie said as she bit her mother's finger that was dangerously close to her face. She quickly took her finger away.

"My my, where did you learn your manors? Obviously not from me," Miyamoto said. "You're like some wild Pokemon." She got close to Jessie's face.

"My Pokemon!" Ash exclaimed. Jessie tried to search for her own Pokeballs but found absolutely nothing.

"Looking for these?" Miyamoto said and tossed them over to a grunt who put them in a sack. Jessie saw that Meowth and Pikachu were put into a small cage together.

"Give them back!" Ash demanded. Jessie had to roll her eyes. Was he really going to demand something as stupid as that? They wouldn't give back his Pokemon that easily, and she doubt they could be persuaded by a twerp.

"Are you stupid or something, kid?" Miyamoto snapped. Jessie couldn't even defend Ash. It would make her look stupid if she even attempted to.

"Let me outta this cage!" Meowth yelled and put his paws around the bars helplessly.

"Pika pika Pikachu!" Pikachu yelled, too.

"Shut it," Madame Boss said and kicked the cage that had been placed right next to her. The two small Pokemon fell over. "Ninetales, make sure they keep quiet." Ninetales glared at them, making the two helpless caged creatures shake. Jessie knew Pikachu could probably use a thunderbolt and knock it out, but because they were in a metal cage, Meowth would get shocked, too and Pikachu didn't want to hurt Meowth this time.

"I'll make sure you keep quiet," Jessie snapped. She wished she'd learn how to keep her mouth shut in times like this. James had told her that her mouth would get her in trouble one day, and well, he was right because she was then punched in the stomach, helpless to defend herself due to her being held back by two grunts.

"Is that a threat?" Miyamoto questioned her. Her face got close to Jessie's, so close that she could feel her mother's breath hitting her face. "Because I don't like when people threaten my boss."

"Give me some space," Jessie growled at her mother.

"Am I making you uncomfortable?" Miyamoto only put her face closer and it was intimidating for Jessie to have her mother who apparently hated her that close to her. So, Jessie did what she knew, and spit in her mother's face, not once, but twice. Miyamoto shut her eyes and stepped back a good couple feet away. "You're disgusting," Miyamoto said as she used a tissue from the desk to wipe the spit off her face. Jessie looked over to Ash who saw that he managed an amused smiled.

"Sorry," Jessie said in fake innocence and turned towards her mother. "I get claustrophobic at times." Obviously, Jessie wasn't claustrophobic. In fact when she was a child, she preferred small places over larger ones. Ash let out a laugh at the whole scene, but that only lasted for a second because he was immediately punched repeatedly in the stomach. Jessie wished he'd stop crying out every time he got hit because the more he would, the longer and more severe the beating would be. Jessie had learned this fact at a young age when she lived with numerous abusive foster parents.

"You like seeing him get hurt, Jessie Jess," Miyamoto smirked and forced her head to face Ash so she had to watch him. "Does it bother you?" Jessie kept her mouth shut this time. She closed her eyes tightly so she didn't have to see, but that didn't stop his cries from pain.

"Pika pi!" Pikachu shouted Ash's name from his own language. This only resulted in Ninetales growling at the two in the cage and Madame Boss kicking it again. Jessie decided that if she made a scene, they'd come over to her to shut her up. Maybe if she screamed as loud as she could, she could get someone's attention, maybe Giovanni's whose room was on the floor above his office. So, she screamed.

"Shut her up!" Madame Boss demanded. And as fast as she screamed, the faster the extra grunts came over to shut her up by hurting her. "Obviously hurting her won't make her stop! Gag her fools!" So, in a matter of a minute, Jessie had a gag in her mouth. It hurt the corners of her mouth because the fabric was so tight. Jessie continued to make grunting noises to yell at them.

"Jessie!" Ash yelled which only caused him to be hit yet again.

"Do you need to be gagged, too?" Miyamoto snapped at him. Ash furiously shook his head. "Good, then keep your mouth shut." Jessie kept trying to say something, and Madame Boss was obviously getting annoyed at the noises she was making.

"You sure do know how to be annoying, even when you are gagged," Madame Boss said. "You two were such easy targets, you know. All Miyamoto had to do was get the whole base into lockdown and lock everyone in their rooms. I can't believe Giovanni installed that stupid feature." She shook her head in disappointment. "Actually, the whole reason why he installed it was to keep his agents safe. That's laughable, really. What would locking you in your rooms even do? If anyone broke in, they could still break down the doors."

"Actually ma'am, he installed metal doors at each ends of the hallways that are controlled electronically, plus the new doors to their rooms are practically indestructible, so his whole idea has a potential to work," Miyamoto corrected.

"Getting expensive doors and agents that cannot fight for themselves does not maximize the industry's profit," Madame Boss remarked.

"It doesn't really matter because it all backfired," Miyamoto decided. Jessie couldn't believe that they were having a casual conversation right now. She would have thought that they'd be all business.

"Excuse me, but I've got a question," Meowth spoke up. One of the grunts began to tie Jessie up so she couldn't get away.

"What is it?" Madame Boss looked at him with an annoyed glance.

"How come ya want these two as hostages? Surely you could get away with all of dis without dem getting involved," Meowth was trying to reason with her. Jessie figured Meowth couldn't really get hurt in that cage, not as bad as if he was out of it anyway. As Meowth distracted her, Jessie took out her nail file that she had used to damage the electric generator. She was glad she didn't put it away and was lazy enough to just slip it up her sleeve. She was able to cut through the rope tying her arms back.

"They know too much and they will be able to inherit this business from him. And I know that they'd help Giovanni out if I did this without manipulating these two. Together, they actually pose a threat. Alone, they're nothing," explained Madame Boss. "So don't question me, cat, because I know exactly what I'm doing. No more questions from anyone now." Jessie managed to wiggle away from the grunts and got to the door. They were focused on Ash because he had screamed something and tried to get away. She desperately tried to open the door, but it seemed to be locked from the inside. She couldn't get out. And since she couldn't get out, odds are nobody could get in. She was trapped with Ash in the office with two psychotic women and strong ex Rocket grunts. But when she was by the door, she could feel someone hitting the strong door. Maybe someone was trying to get in. She pulled off her gag first because it hurt. Blood formed in the corners of her mouth. She started hitting the door back, which only caused attention to herself and she was brutally dragged away from the door by her ankles. "Show her we mean business," Madame Boss roared. The grunts began to hurt her and beat her hard.

"Jessie," Ash cried weakly from his spot on the floor. He was reaching out to her, but she couldn't get to the poor kid. However, she found her strength to keep flailing her arms and flopping her legs together. She managed to kick one of the grunts in the mouth, causing his tooth to fall out and blood to spill from it.

"Shit," he said and backed away from her.

"Madame, we can't get her to stop. Seems like the harder we hit, the harder she hits," another grunt spoke up.

"Get rid of her then," Madame Boss scowled. "You know what to do, Miya."

"You need to learn to listen, Jessie," Miyamoto said as she drew out a gun from her belt. It was just a small handheld pistol, but if she shot her right, she'd be dead. And Jessie had no doubts that her mother knew how to shoot. Ash gasped and the gun was turned towards him. If she shot it, it would go straight through his skull. His brain would explode and cover the room with white and gray matter, chunks of his skull would be heard as they hit the wall. It would be a bloody mess and Jessie wanted to stop picturing Ash's head exploding. "You wanted to say something?" She was taunting him. She wanted him to utter another word, make an audible sound. Jessie locked eyes with him. "Look at me kid," Miyamoto said and grabbed his face and pulled it close to hers by his cheeks.

"Don't make a sound, don't say a word," Jessie told him. He listened. He didn't say anything. He let Miyamoto press the cool metal to his head and unlocked the safety on it. Jessie turned away when she heard the little click. Everything was silent and then the gun shot. Jessie found the courage to look back over and tried to put the mental image away. She saw Ash was okay, just very pale and about to throw up, but okay in terms of his head was still intact. Her heart was racing, though, because her mother turned back over to her.

"That's why you don't tell him what to do. Let the kid think for himself," Miyamoto warned. She came close to her beaten daughter. She looked down at Jessie just lying there. Jessie stared up at her mother, wishing that the old Miyamoto would come back and just hug her again, tell her everything was okay.

"He's just a kid," Jessie pointed out. "Kids can't think for themselves sometimes." Jessie figured since she was probably going to die anyway, she'd put up some kind of verbal fight. She just couldn't hurt her mother. She didn't even try to, but she knew she couldn't. She couldn't even form a fist to punch the woman.

"What are you waiting for? Kill her; end her life. I want to see her brains painting the walls already," Madame Boss yelled.

"Okay, just stop yelling!" Miyamoto kept her attention on Jessie and held the gun in place. Jessie wanted to say something, but her voice was caught in her throat. She didn't have the courage to say anything. She wasn't even getting emotional or even crying. She kept telling herself that this wasn't her mother and everything would be okay.

"Pika!" Pikachu shouted from the cage.

"Keep it quiet!" Madame Boss shouted and kicked the cage across the room. Meowth and Pikachu hit the floor, and it wasn't a soft landing. Jessie heard the rattle and the thump of the cage. She heard the two Pokemon cry out in pain when they landed.

"Have fun to wherever you're going," Jessie shut her eyes tighter and kept the tears from leaking out. She kept telling herself that this wasn't her mother that was going to kill her as she got ready to die. She knew she didn't even get a real chance to live and her life so far was just starting to turn around and get good. The gun shot. Her life flashed before her eyes. She thought of her old mother, James, Cassidy, Meowth, and even the twerps, all of them. Jessie wasn't ready to die; no not yet. She couldn't die. Shouldn't the bullet have hit her by now? She heard it go off but she didn't feel anything rip through her flesh. Jessie decided to be brave enough to open her eyes. Everyone was staring at her. She was confused and tilted her head. Wait, they weren't staring at her, they were staring at something slightly in front of her. Jessie looked down from where she had been forced to sit and saw that Meowth was in front of her on the floor. His abdomen bled and was going through his trench coat.

"Meowth," Jessie whispered and carefully picked him up off the floor. She cradled him as if he was a baby. He whimpered and twitched, but he wouldn't respond to her. "You're going to be okay," she cried. She couldn't stop these tears, the ones that were for Meowth. She didn't know how he did it or why he would take a bullet for her. He was so small; she had a better chance at surviving a gunshot wound than he did, and she knew he knew it too.

Miyamoto kept the gun held up. Jessie looked up at her mother with tears in her eyes. "Please don't do this," she cried as she gently rocked Meowth in her arms. "Don't kill me or him or Ash or anyone. Please. Remember who you used to be?" Miyamoto's arm relaxed as she watched her daughter try to reason with her.

"Don't listen to her, Miya," Madame Boss said and stood up. Miyamoto stiffened her arm up again.

"Down there is a torture chamber," Ash piped up from his spot on the floor. He managed to sit upright.

"I know that kid. Keep your mouth shut or you'll be in the same state that the Meowth is in," she spat.

"Here me out," Ash said and tried to catch his breath. He had dried blood on his face and by the way he moved, he looked sore all over. "Annette's still down there and alive."

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't listen-"

"Shut it," she snapped at her boss. Madame Boss must have known that the younger woman was much more skilled and could kill any of the agents she tried to send her way. "Go on," she urged Ash.

"Annette is down there. She survived the torture that your boss ordered on her. She survived without proper food and water for years. She still speaks very highly of you, ma'am," Ash explained. He started to cough violently.

"Annette…why would she be down there?" Miyamoto turned angrily towards Madame Boss.

"Annette says that agents that failed or got in her way were put down there," Ash finished.

"Then why wasn't I ever put down there?" Miyamoto questioned. "I failed up in the Andes Mountains. Surly I should have been put down there," she glared at her boss menacingly.

"Well, you didn't fail. The other agents failed you, Miyamoto," Madame Boss tried to explain.

"So when anyone failed you, besides me, you really put them in a torture chamber? And you were the one who came up with it? You told me Giovanni was torturing people down there. That's why I wanted to help take away Team Rocket from him! But it was you all along. I shouldn't have trusted you."

"Why do you believe the boy all of a sudden?"

"Maybe it's because you admitted it two seconds ago!" Miyamoto barked. Madame Boss was at loss for words. She obviously didn't know what to say. "Hold her down boys," she demanded the Rocket grunts. However, they didn't move and almost went to attack her. "I have the gun. And I don't need this gun to kill you," she reminded them. Immediately, they held Madame Boss, which wasn't hard to do considering she was getting older. Ninetales didn't do anything to harm the grunts because Pikachu stood across from it, red cheeks sparking intensely with electricity.

"I'm so sorry," Miyamoto said to Jessie. She knelt down beside her. "I'm a terrible mother," she placed the gun on the floor. "I understand if you hate me. I haven't treated you right since we've been reunited. I honestly thought you were working for a madman." Miyamoto stood up and looked out the window from across the room. "Instead, it was me. I was working for the one who was responsible for too many deaths to even comprehend. I worshipped her, someone who created a holocaust here. I shouldn't have been so naïve into thinking that I was the one on the better side so to speak." Her head wasn't held high anymore, but hung there, her eyes probably staring at the floor. "I was used." Her hands turned into fists. Her head went back up and she stared out the window once again. "I love you, my little Jessie. I won't ask for your forgiveness because I just don't deserve it. You Jessie, you live your life and do everything you can to fulfill your dreams no matter what it takes. Don't let your father manipulate you with money. Money is important, but it's not worth all of this and it took me this long to realize it." Miyamoto turned around and faced Jessie.

"I know," she whispered. Jessie didn't really know what to say to her mother. She had been manipulated, just like she had. "But it isn't your fault. Maybe we can start over after this whole mess is cleaned up."

"Maybe," she smiled. "But not any time soon. I'm going to go down and get Annette. I doubt I'll see you any time soon."

"Why not?" Jessie asked as she multitasked. She was trying to get Meowth's wound to stop bleeding.

"Because I'm not ready for any kind of mother/daughter relationship with you. I know it sounds wrong, but I'm just not ready to face reality."

"Where are you going to go?" Jessie asked her as she found tears escaping her eyes yet again. It was like saying goodbye to her mother again, but this time she was sixteen years older. She didn't want her mom to go again. She didn't think she could take that again.

"Not sure," she said. "But I'm going to take Annette with me. Jessie, don't cry, please. You'll be fine with Cassidy and James and even your father. Give him a chance, okay? Maybe I'll see you sooner than you think," Miyamoto smiled and bent down to give her daughter a kiss on the cheek. She then stood near the window and turned towards one of the grunts. "Hank, when I leave, I want you to open up the door and you guys do not fight them when they take you away. I don't want any more blood on my hands," she said.

"Yes ma'am," he saluted her. Miyamoto threw a Pokeball in the air and out came Articuno. She had it break the glass. Miyamoto got on its back and flew off into the early morning sky. Ash crawled next to Jessie and just rested his head on her lap and hugged her legs as if he was going to be pulled away from her.

Hank opened the door and let the people behind it inside. The door could have snapped at any moment. It looked as if numerous attempts were made to break it. Too bad Giovanni had the best, most indestructible door to his office. Real Rocket grunts came in and took care of the other ones. They led them out of the room without a fight. Jessie could hear Giovanni yelling something to his mother. She didn't focus on it, there was just a lot of yelling she could hear going on down the hall. "Jess," Meowth said weakly.

"Meowth, everything's going to be okay," she choked. "You'll be in a Pokemon Center in no time." Faking optimism wasn't her best, so he didn't really buy it. He knew she was hurt, and so was Ash who seemed to have fallen asleep. Passed out would be a better term. "Why did you jump in front of me? I should have been shot, not you." He could have been dying because of her actions. She wished he would have been selfish like usual, and let her get shot.

"You can't be shot," he wheezed. "Not in your condition."

"Meowth, I don't have a condition," she replied. Jessie stroked his fur to help calm herself more than him. He seemed calm for some reason, and it kind of scared her. He should have been crying or begging for some kind of pain to stop.

"I like da names Dylan an' Haley," Meowth said before he had a violent coughing fit. Blood splattered against her clothes and soaked them. She thought she could feel it touching her skin. Her hands had his blood on it, too. It was sticky and kind of warm. It made her feel sick. But what he just said made her ignore the smell and feeling of his blood.

"I'm pregnant?" she asked him, even though she now knew the answer. The way he used the word condition, how he jumped in front of the bullet, and even how he stated a boy's name and a girl's name that was completely irrelevant to the situation at hand. He passed out from either exhaustion or blood loss. She couldn't get Ash off of her legs; she was too weak.

"Jessie!" she heard her name being called. She was relieved to see it was James who came rushing over. He hugged her as best as he could and squatted down to talk to her after he gave her a full kiss on the lips. "What happened?" He must have noticed Meowth and all of the blood around them.

"A lot," Jessie said. She didn't feel like explaining all of it at the moment. "But it's Meowth who's in trouble. You have to take him to the Pokemon Center. I don't think I can be fast enough."

"I'll take him," James said. "I'll get there faster on my own anyway and you don't look like you're in any condition to be rushing anywhere." He took Meowth from her arms and carefully held him. He stood up and smiled down at her.

"Save him," she pleaded. "You have to."

"I will. I'll get him to the center." He rushed out the door, pushing past Team Rocket grunts and security with Meowth in his arms. Jessie was glad that James was bringing Meowth in because he really needed someone he knew with him and Jessie knew James was right. She was beaten and dirty, and had a little brother to take care of in the meantime. As James rushed out, she knew he was feeling terrible for leaving her there, but he probably didn't want to argue with her right now. Meowth was much more important.

"Ash, wake up," Jessie whispered as she shook him awake. He looked up at her sleepily.

"I want to go home," he cried.

"Okay," Jessie said. "Come on, I'll take you." He got off of her and she stood up. She had to help Ash up to his feet. Pikachu stayed close to them. He knew it wouldn't be a good idea to hitch a ride on either of them. Pikachu had fetched the sack with the Pokeballs in it. Jessie thanked him and accepted it, putting it in her own backpack. She helped Ash leave the office that was busy with people in it, getting DNA samples to try and figure out what happened. She was mad that the power hadn't turned back on. She didn't think Ash would be able to make it down the stairs without getting hurt.

"Ash!" A voice exclaimed. It was his mother, Delia who ran over to her son and embraced him in a motherly fashion. She cried as she held him, saying soothing words to him. Jessie smiled at their reunion, but she couldn't help but be a bit jealous that his mother cared about him and gave a damn. Jessie wasn't so lucky when it came to her own. She broke the hug and turned towards Jessie. She actually smiled at her. She would have thought the opposite considering her son was in such a condition. "Thank you for looking after him and making him come out alive."

"No problem," Jessie forced a smile.

"He left this note and I just got so scared. I didn't know whether or not to inform the authorities. I didn't in the end. Instead, I found Giovanni's cell phone number and I called him to tell him what Ash was trying to do. But it seemed like by the time I called, trouble was already occurring in his office and he told me that he suspected it was his mother and a group of people, oh sorry I must be talking too much. I'm going to take Ash home now. Thank you for helping him come out alive, and if you ever need anything, don't hesitate to ask. Ash is your half brother, so that must make me some kind of mother to you," Delia spoke in her soft, delicate voice.

"Here, these are his," Jessie said and handed her Ash's Pokeballs. Ash just had this blank stare, looking into nothing. Pikachu looked extremely worried about him, and so did Delia.

"Jessie!" It was Cassidy's voice this time. She came running towards her and brought her into a hug. She then held her by the shoulders gently, but a bit forcefully. "Don't you dare do something stupid like that again."

"Sorry," was all that came out of Jessie's mouth. However, tears flowed down her eyes. She was so happy to see Cassidy. She wondered if this was what it felt like for Ash when he saw his mother. Even though he was obviously depressed and in a state of shock, his face had lit up for a moment and he had hugged her tightly.

"Who's this?" Delia asked sweetly as she held her son close. Ash must have been feeling better and safe in his mother's hug because he was becoming more relaxed, like Jessie had felt safer when Cassidy came over to her.

"Cassidy," Jessie said. "And this is Mrs. Ketchum," she introduced. She was terrible at those. She tended to make them even more awkward.

"Hey," Cassidy smiled. Delia just looked at her a little funny, then said a nice hello in that soothing voice of hers. "No offense or anything, but how come you just looked at me funny?" Of course, even in a time like this, Cassidy had to be straight forward.

"I did?" Delia questioned.

"I think so," Cassidy said. "It's that look, the one that people give me when they find out."

"I'm sorry," Delia said. "Ash told me about you after Giovanni and Jessie left." Jessie couldn't help but get annoyed at how sweet Delia was. It was kind of scary to her. She liked Cassidy's voice better because it sounded much stronger and not like a damsel in distress.

"Listen, don't worry about it, okay? I'm going to take Jessie back to my room now. If you guys don't want to go home this early, you're more than welcome to stay with us. I'm sure Jessie would let you stay in her room," Cassidy suggested. Jessie felt like she was listening to two parents chit chat about nothing.

"Thanks, but we have to be getting back home. Ash really wants to get out of here. But thank you. And if you ever need anything Jessie, just drop by or give me a call." Delia smiled and helped Ash get down the stairs. Jessie could tell it hurt him, but he was determined to do it himself because he kept pushing his mother away when she went to give him a hand.

"He reminds me of you," Cassidy said. Jessie didn't agree of course, but kept that comment to herself. "Come on, you need sleep."

"I have to go to the Pokemon Center. Meowth was shot, he took a bullet for me and…" she trailed. She went to go towards the stairs, but Cassidy took her arm and stopped her.

"I know," she said. "Butch is driving him and James there. James doesn't want you going down there until later this afternoon. He said you needed your rest."

"Fine," Jessie said. Usually she would argue until she got her way, but she was feeling too weak to fight and Cassidy usually won the arguments between the two anyway. So to save trouble, Jessie followed Cassidy to her room. She was worried sick about Meowth, but there was no way she had the energy to get down there by herself. All she could have control over was whether or not she could keep her tears from shedding over him.


	20. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.

* * *

><p>Cassidy woke up with a start when three hard knocks hit her door. She was probably the only one who could even get in her room earlier that morning because Butch had disabled the locking feature that was on it when a lockdown occurred from the last time. He wasn't too fond of being trapped even if it was for safety, or so it claimed to be. She looked over to Jessie and saw she was dead asleep in the other bed. Groggily, Cassidy sat up and smoothed out her Rocket uniform and her hair before answering the door. She noted the power had come back on because the alarm clock flashed twelve o'clock. She opened the door and saw Giovanni standing there. "Is Jessie with you?" he asked her.<p>

"Yeah, but she's sleeping," she said.

"Did she tell you what happened in there?"

"She did," Cassidy said. She really didn't want to be talking to Giovanni right now, especially after she found out about everything.

"I saw what happened on the security cameras in my office. Those have a backup system and are hidden well, so I guess my mother didn't see them in her time of insanity," Giovanni explained. Cassidy stepped outside of the room when she heard Jessie stir in her sleep. She shut the door behind her.

"Listen, I don't want you to speak to her again. You hurt her, me, and Domino and probably a ton of other people because of your stupid plan. I know what you really think of me and it makes me sick to think you used my insecurities to allegedly have an excuse to bond with your daughter," Cassidy spat.

"So Domino told you, huh?" Giovanni said. Surprisingly, the man wasn't mad. He didn't yell or shout; he just spoke calmly. There was no hint of going after Domino in his voice. His body language wasn't tense or filled with anger. The man was calm in this situation.

"She did," Cassidy said. She hadn't meant to let all of that slip, but it didn't seem like she put the other blonde in great danger.

"I admit what I did was wrong," he started.

"Please, I know you're lying. You think what you did is right. How about this? Once you truly believe what you did was worse than anything you've done to anyone, then you can talk to her."

"You aren't her mother, Cassidy. Jessie's what? Twenty years old. She's a big girl now."

"She's nineteen," Cassidy corrected him. "Just because she's nineteen doesn't mean she doesn't need protecting."

"But if you're protecting her, who's protecting you?" Giovanni pointed out.

"None of your business," Cassidy said. Surely her own mother would do the same for her, but then she'd try to make up for the situation and give her more diamonds. Her mother was obsessed with those. She really had to stop thinking about her mother.

"I'll fire you, you know. I have that power."

"Go ahead," Cassidy said bravely. "I won't let you intimidate me or anyone else in this organization anymore. And if you're going to fire me, you're too late because I'm leaving and so is Jessie. We had a long talk before, and we both think it's best we stay out of this place."

"You can't take Jessie out of a family business."

"But I can take myself out of the family," Jessie spoke up. She must have been listening through the door and just stepped out of it. That girl could be pretty sneaky when she had to be.

"No you can't," Giovanni stated calmly.

"I've done it before many times," Jessie stated calmly.

"This is ridiculous! Where do you two even plan on staying?"

"We'll figure it out," Cassidy said. However, her parents would probably welcome them, maybe even James and Butch too considering they had a good sized mansion. She doubted her mother would mind, but it would be her father that she'd have to persuade. She didn't really want to go back to her parents though considering her mother couldn't hold an intelligent conversation and her father continuously called her son.

"I've never had a real home," Jessie stated. It was true, though, she never really had. "I don't need a home. All I need is a nice quiet area in either an alley or maybe a forest or something. I'm pretty resourceful. As long as I have money for makeup, I'll be fine. And with the forty grand you gave me, I'll be good. I can probably even put a down payment on a house with it, however that works. So really, you don't need to worry about me, or us. We'll be packing our things later."

"So after all these years, you're just going to throw it all away?" Giovanni asked. He was stunned by the fact that Jessie wasn't being bought with money this time. Usually, money could get her to do anything because of the lack of it from when she grew up. But maybe she was learning now. Cassidy could only hope that Jessie knew what she was doing and why she was doing it.

"I'm not throwing anything away," Jessie said. "There is nothing to throw away." Cassidy smiled; he little Jessie Jess was growing up and she didn't have to talk sense into her anymore. She was learning not to live just for the moment and forget about the long term future consequences. Instead, she was taking things seriously.

"We can have a relationship. Don't you want that?" he questioned her. Even though he was yelling, he looked more upset than angry. Cassidy couldn't help but feel almost bad for him. He was losing his only daughter that days ago seemed to really look up to him. Like his son, she wanted nothing to do with him either. It was heartbreaking, but he had brought it upon himself.

"Not as much as you want it. Not nearly as much," Jessie said to him. The fact that she was talking to him in this calm voice scared Cassidy because Jessie usually had some kind of emotion in her voice. However, when she was like this, it meant that she'd release her frustrations on someone else later. Cassidy was ready to be that person to comfort her whether she cried for hours or threw things across the room. It could go either way, and she had to mentally prepare for both.

"Jessica," he said. "Please think about what you're doing. I never apologize, but I'm sorry." He was practically begging for her forgiveness, something the great Giovanni never did which meant he was serious about wanting to start over with her.

"I will forgive you," Jessie said. "Even though you don't deserve it. I will forgive you. But the thing is, I don't trust you. You should have told me from the beginning. It would have taken longer for me to like you and stuff, but by now, I could have been daddy's little girl. But now that will never happen. You fucked up big time. Just because you are Giovanni doesn't mean you can go around humiliating and manipulating people to get what you want."

"Very well," he said. "I'll be in my office. If you ever need anything or God forbid if you want to start over, my office doors will always be open for you." With his final words, he walked away. Jessie stood in the doorway with one of Cassidy's nightgowns on. She turned around and went back in the room. Cassidy followed her in and saw her rummaging through her clothes. She didn't even ask if it was okay, but she took a normal shirt and skirt to wear and began to get dressed.

"Take that fucking uniform off," she said to Cassidy. All she could do was nod and stay out of her wrath. She put average clothes on, of course they were in style, they were just normal because they didn't have that red 'R' on it anywhere. Cassidy began to pack her clothes and her things as Jessie watched. She even packed Butch's, even that knife he owned. She noticed that he didn't really have too much, just four normal t shirts and a couple of pairs of pants, and one pair of shoes. They were sneakers and it looked as if he hadn't really worn them before. Cassidy was surprised at how much she had. Most of it was clothes, though. She left a few things in the room. She'd come back for them later.

Cassidy followed Jessie to her room. Her room was remarkably clean like usual. Cassidy took a seat on one of the beds and let Jessie do her own packing. It was sad, really, that they had so little items. Jessie didn't have a ton of nice clothes like Cassidy did. She had maybe five shirts and a couple of skirts and pants. James was the same, but he had that ridiculous bottle cap collection. To sum it all up, Jessie was able to fit everything into one suitcase. Jessie then stood up from the floor and picked up one of the lamps on the nightstand. She looked at it, carefully holding it in her hand. Then, she threw it across the room. The glass and porcelain shattered upon impact with the wall. She picked up the other lamp and threw it too, but this time she let out a yell when she did it. She took that alarm clock and threw it. Anything she could get her hands on, she threw. When there was nothing else to throw, she looked at the room. She started picking up the pieces of the lamp and then knelt in them. She was really scaring Cassidy. She didn't know what Jessie would do next. She was pretty unpredictable and unstable at the moment. Cassidy went over to her anyway to get her out of the mess she made on the floor. "Come on, Jessie. Let's go," she tried and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't touch me," Jessie snapped and slapped Cassidy's hand away.

"Jess, come on. Meowth and James are waiting," she tried again, but her hand was hit away with more force this time.

"How do I know I can trust them? Maybe they helped set this up. Maybe even that twerp set it up."

"You're just confused," Cassidy said and tried to reach out to her again.

"I thought I said not to touch me," she barked at her friend.

"Jessie what has gotten into you?" Cassidy asked in bewilderment.

"Nothing. Just a reality check," Jessie said. She didn't even bother to look at Cassidy.

"What do you mean by that?" Cassidy asked her.

"I can't trust anyone," Jessie whispered. "Not my own parents, not James, not Meowth, not you."

"Jessie, you know you can trust me." Cassidy knelt down on the floor next to her. She tried not to let her knees get in the broken glass. The last thing she needed was to pull out small slivers of glass from her flesh.

"Can I really? Because last time I trusted you, all you did was make fun of me and told your friends that you hated me. Remember that, Cassidy? I thought you changed but you really haven't."

"Jessie, I was young and stupid, and scared to be quite honest. I did change," Cassidy tried to reason with her. "You know I didn't mean what I said and you know that I value our friendship."

"I don't know that," Jessie said. She turned around and pushed Cassidy down into the glass and broken lamps. She stood up and looked down at her. She was intimidating to Cassidy the way that they were positioned. Jessie was a tough girl; Cassidy had seen what she did to those kids who picked on James in Pokemon Tech. "And you didn't change. This was how you were when we first met if I recall. You were all nice and motherly. And when it was convenient for you, you ditched me just so you could have more friends. And the same thing will happen again," Jessie paused but Cassidy didn't say anything. She let the girl continue venting out her thoughts and her anger. Everything that she had been bottled up was coming out. Cassidy knew she wasn't angry at her, she was just placing her anger and sadness onto someone else. "After the whole fucking cafeteria incident, you came crawling back to me because your friends, especially Domino, didn't seem to like you anymore. The whole reason why you weren't mean to me was because you needed me. You just used me just like Giovanni, Domino, and my own mother. So now that you found out Domino's some damsel in distress, I know you'll be her friend again and go back to her. It's what you do. You mother people, then you ditch them. It's in your fucking nature, Cassidy. I know you just want to hurt me again and again."

"Jessie," Cassidy said near tears. She kept them held back. She was glad she was good at that or she would have looked weak in front of Jessie. And if someone appeared weak, Jessie would take advantage of that. "I know I messed up in the past, but now I'm trying to fix it."

"By what? Starting the whole cycle over? I won't let it happen again, so I'm ending this before you. See? I'm not some naïve little tween anymore." Jessie walked over to a bed and sat on it, leaving Cassidy there on the floor. She didn't bother getting up, though. She stayed put. Jessie was angry and violent right now. Cassidy didn't want to fight Jessie because that would show her that she didn't care anymore. Jessie was testing her and Cassidy had to bite he tongue from doing something on impulse without thinking about it first. But what she was saying stung, and Cassidy had a backbone. She wasn't about to let Jessie win. After all, Cassidy was able to keep calm while insulting, making it worse. Jessie didn't know what was coming.

"I sacrificed my childhood to take care of you. And now this is the thanks I get? Nothing you do could ever repay that, Jessie Jess," Cassidy said to her, but calmly. She stood up and so did Jessie. Jessie got into her face.

"I never asked for your help. You were willing to do it if I remember correctly. You just needed someone to love you, so you probably thought hey why not prey upon this little girl and trick her into loving me and make her accept me for who I am because my own parents are fuckers that just want to ruin my life." Jessie was good, but not that good. She went too far sometimes, and Cassidy was guilty for doing that, too. She was past the point at thinking before she spoke.

"Really? Seemed like it to me when you came crying to me in the middle of the night. And speaking of parents, didn't you just have a sweet little reunion with yours? Oh wait, I forgot; they both used you, didn't they?" Cassidy crossed her arms and smirked at Jessie. While Cassidy stayed calm, cool, and collected, Jessie was making fists so tight, her knuckles turned white, and she was boiling with anger.

"At least my parents aren't obsessed with diamonds or, who was that your daddy loved now? Oh, right, your fucking sister that kicked the bucket that he can't seem to get over!" she yelled. Cassidy knew they were getting way too personal with the insults, but then again, neither of them were thinking. And if Jessie didn't have to think before she spoke, well then, neither did Cassidy.

"My mother loves me, has always been there when I need her, and she'll do anything for me. Can't say the same for yours."

"Oh, give me a break. Your mother won't even pay for your stupid operation. That's right, your mommy doesn't make an honest living. She mooches off your father. All she does with that money is spend it on diamonds and shit."

"She may not have a job, but she's an actual mother," Cassidy didn't even know why she was standing up for her mom. She was very self centered and never cared to give Cassidy a call once in a while.

"Look at you standing up for her. It's almost like, no," Jessie smirked.

"Almost like what?" Cassidy snapped.

"Almost like you're inner manliness is coming out when your mother is brought up. You take it way too personally."

"Take that back," Cassidy snarled. She should have known Jessie would cut deep. She was that kind of person. If she felt insecure, then she'd make the next feel just as insecure, if not more.

"Why would I want to?" Jessie shrugged.

"Fuck you," Cassidy said. "I don't know why I ever helped you out in the first place."

"It's simple psychology really," Jessie said. "It's because you knew you could never be a real mother, so you took the opportunity to try and be one. You're just jealous of me." Cassidy couldn't hold her tears back anymore. That was a low blow, and Jessie was just smiling at her.

"Why would I be jealous of you?" Cassidy asked, tears falling but anger never left her voice.

"Because I can have my own babies. You probably want to steal mine and make them yours, am I right? Get some poor fuck to have babies for you for free," Jessie remarked. That girl could really be mean when she wanted to. She knew where to poke to make someone crack. Since Cassidy knew this, she wouldn't let herself show that she was too upset. She wouldn't break down, but that last comment really got to her and she found that she couldn't stand. She let herself sit on the floor and cry.

"You are definitely your mother's daughter," she cried.

"Fuck," she heard Jessie mutter. "I'm so sorry, Cassidy. I don't know what I was thinking. I was wrong," she said as she knelt down next to her. "I shouldn't have said any of that. I'm just mad. I didn't mean any of it, especially the last part. I didn't mean to make you cry. I shouldn't take my anger out on you. I don't even know why I'm so mad."

"It's because you were used," Cassidy said as she dried her eyes. She tried to stop the tears, but she couldn't. "You were used by everyone in your life and you're just afraid that the people in your life now will leave you. I understand. But I won't leave you this time. I'm not going to hurt you."

"I think I can trust you," Jessie said. "But I'm not completely sure. I should be able to because you were there for me when no one else was."

"But then I fucked everything up at Pokemon Tech," Cassidy pointed out. She grabbed a tissue from the box that was now on the floor. She dabbed at her eyes and cheeks.

"But you're fixing it now, and I should just learn that I can trust people before I push them away. See what I just did to you? I did that to a lot of people in my life. I need to learn to stop before I really hurt you. I'm sorry, Cassie," she said and brought her into a hug. "I'm going to pay you back someday, I promise."

"Don't worry about it," Cassidy said and gripped Jessie tighter, as if she'd slip away from her and never return. She needed to know Jessie was there with her. She didn't really know why though. She was feeling vulnerable and Jessie did make her break. But after those insults Jessie threw at her, why would she even want her there? Cassidy was too complex for even herself to figure out.

"I'm serious," Jessie said. "I'm grateful for everything you've done."

"You already paid me back by saving my life twice," Cassidy pointed out.

"You took care of me and saved my life way more than twice. There were times I just wanted to crawl in a corner and just lay there and die. I actually wished I was never born. But what kept me going everyday was what you would think if I did that. I knew I had someone in my life that cared, and it would be selfish to do something stupid like that," Jessie explained.

"I had no idea."

"I know you didn't. And I'm just really scared right now," Jessie confessed.

"What are you afraid of?"

"Meowth said he took the bullet for me because I'm pregnant. I don't know if he was serious, and if he was serious, how could he even tell? It hasn't even been long enough for me to miss a period," Jessie confessed. Cassidy felt her grip the fabric of her clothes. She didn't want her to let go, not just yet.

"You're pregnant?" was all she could say.

"If Meowth is right I am," Jessie said.

"I remember in Pokemon Tech, there was this course I took. And I remember them saying Pokemon can smell the hormones. And if a female's pregnant, they can tell because of the different balance of hormones," Cassidy explained.

"So then I am pregnant," Jessie stated.

"Odds are, yes. But you should take a pregnancy test later. Why do you look so upset? You should be kind of happy."

"You would be happy if you found out you were pregnant," Jessie said. "For me, it's kind of a different scenario. I'm only nineteen. I don't know anything when it comes to babies. I've never taken care of one, and I certainly do not like kids."

"Come on, kids aren't that terrible," Cassidy chided.

"I don't know how I'm going to take care of it long term. Kids cost a lot, and I don't think forty grand will last that long after hospital bills and everything. I'm going to have to get an abortion," Jessie decided.

"No, I will not let you get rid of my little niece or nephew!" Cassidy exclaimed.

"And here I thought you were prochoice."

"I am when it comes to other people. You have a way to take care of the baby."

"I don't even have a house to go to," Jessie reminded her.

"I'll help you," Cassidy said. "And James'll help and I bet Meowth would, too. I'd get Butch to pitch in and you can come stay at my parent's house with me for the meantime."

"I think you're more excited for this than I am," Jessie smiled at her. "I have to talk to James first before I make any kind of decision."

"If you keep the baby, you'll be okay, I promise," Cassidy reassured her.

"I'll keep that in mind but I think I'm getting that abortion," Jessie replied. "I don't really want to talk about this anymore."

"How about we go to the Pokemon Center to catch up with the guys? And we'll figure things out from there."

"Okay," Jessie agreed and picked up her suitcase.

"Now that you're pregnant you have to eat right," Cassidy gasped. "You haven't eaten anything today, have you?"

"No," Jessie sighed. "Cass, don't tell me you're going to be one of those health nuts now."

"I want only the best."

"I'll be fine," Jessie rolled her eyes.

"Not you," Cassidy shook her head. "The baby!" She was excited for the new addition to their weird family. Despite what others might think, the blonde loved babies and had always wanted a few of her own. Now that Jessie was having one, she might be able to fill that void of not being able to have some of her own. She knew Jessie would need a ton of help, and she'd be willing to do it for free.

"You're insane," Jessie said. "You're just excited because you don't have to push something the size of a watermelon out of something the size of a grape," Jessie pointed out crudely as they got into the elevator.

"Well, that too I guess," Cassidy said. "I do like your fruit analogies, though. Very descriptive."

"Enough with the sarcasm. I get it," Jessie said and pressed the buttons to get down to the main floor. "But if I were you, I wouldn't be all excited and whatnot."

"Why's that?" Cassidy asked. She had been put in a good mood and she didn't really want to hear what Jessie had to say. God knows she'd ruin it by making another crude remark about fruit and female anatomy.

"Because you get to be in the room with me when the baby's born."

"Oh really? Thank you Jessie, I'm honored you'd actually want me in the delivery room," she replied, and she wasn't even being sarcastic. She was glad that Jessie wanted her there through it all.

"Yup, and you get to see the baby, covered in cheese and tomato sauce," Jessie laughed at the look on Cassidy's face.

"Why do you have to be so gross?"

"To make you agree with me about the whole abortion."

"Okay, but why are you comparing that to food? I mean, that's just disgusting."

"I'm just trying to make it sound like a good old gourmet dish," Jessie chimed.

"Will you shut up with the food? I'm going to puke."

"Okay," Jessie said as she got into the passenger's side of Cassidy's car. "But just remember one thing before you puke."

"What's that?"

"I'm wearing your clothes and we're in your car."

"Touche," Cassidy said

"I love you too, Cassie. And I promise that I'll pay you back. No matter what it takes."

* * *

><p>So how am I even writing this story so fast? I've been sick for the past week. What a great summer vacation, right? Anyway, the epilogue should be up soon. I don't have anything better to do other than sit here and write this story for you guys ^_^ Almost done- just an epilogue left.<p> 


	21. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.

* * *

><p>A woman sat in the hospital bed with her best friend in the chair beside her. The red head smiled at her friend tiredly. She was worn out after having a baby not too long ago. The baby was sleeping soundly in the blonde's arms. The room was too white for the new mother's liking. It seemed too clean for comfort. She liked cleanliness, but she hated when rooms had that hospital smell. She should have gone to that birthing center instead of the hospital. It was too late now, though. If she ever had another baby, she'd definitely choose a birthing center. She was too paranoid, thinking that something would go wrong when she had nothing but a healthy pregnancy. "Cassie, I think he likes you," Jessie said sweetly.<p>

"Why wouldn't he?" Cassidy said gently and rocked the baby back and forth slowly. She didn't really like hospital rooms either, but the only scent she smelled was that cute little baby smell that's indescribable, but babies had that smell about them. "Do you think James is mad because I was in the room, too?" Cassidy asked, concerned for her friend. "I heard that guys don't like that too much."

"I don't think he really cared," Jessie said truthfully. "And besides, even if he did care I'd tell him to suck it up because he wasn't the one that was pushing out the kid."

"Jessie, it was a big moment for him too, you know," Cassidy pointed out.

"Cass, what happened this morning was the worst pain I've ever been in," Jessie said.

"Oh please, you were drugged up for most of it," Cassidy said. Jessie had screamed for an epidural the moment she arrived in the hospital. The second she could get one, the doctors gave her one that second. She had been pretty demanding for the ten hours she had been in labor.

"Next time you can be the one pushing out the baby and see how you like it," Jessie said. Cassidy remained silent. "Sorry," she apologized. She didn't mean to bring up that sensitive subject.

"Hey, don't worry about it," Cassidy said and paid more attention to the baby boy she was holding. "That was so cute how happy Meowth was when you and James announced you named him Dylan."

"Yeah, I guess it was," Jessie agreed. She went along with Cassidy's attempt to change the subject. She knew she shouldn't have said that. Sometimes, she forgot. Cassidy wished that Jessie hadn't been exposed to her when she was younger sometimes. Jessie had empathy for her, but she treated Cassidy too normally, as if nothing was wrong with her. Cassidy knew there was something wrong with her brain, or her body. It was one of the two, but Jessie insisted she just had something as simple as a birth defect. It was hard for Jessie to realize that it was more than a birth defect, mainly because she didn't live with it, and she thought it was normal, like half the people were like Cassidy. "It's better than what James wanted to name him. Can you imagine calling him Jimmy Jr. for the rest of our lives? I couldn't, and besides, Meowth wanted Dylan more than I did, so I figured why not," Jessie explained.

"Dylan James Morgan flows very well," Cassidy approved.

"Glad you think so," Jessie said. "I couldn't get him to drop the James thing, though. He wanted his name in there somewhere. Men are just fucking weird."

"You said it. And all they want is sex," Cassidy said and rolled her eyes. "Shoot, we shouldn't be talking like this in front of baby Dylan." Cassidy became worried.

"Shoot? Really, Cassidy? Calm down, he won't remember this day no matter how hard he tries," Jessie reminded her. "He wasn't even born yesterday."

"Yeah but still," Cassidy replied. "I don't feel comfortable talking about it in front of him."

"He's sleeping," Jessie sighed. "Here, give him to me." Cassidy carefully handed Dylan to Jessie. She cradled him in her arms. "See? He's sleeping," she said as she put him in his own baby hospital bed with the plastic around it. Or was it glass? Jessie didn't really care to find out. She leaned back in her bed, still exhausted from hours before. She closed her eyes for a moment, then opened them again.

"You're tired. I'll come back later," Cassidy said and went to get up. She was stopped by Jessie who grabbed her arm gently.

"We're not done talking," Jessie said. "Sit; make yourself as comfortable as you can in that plastic chair." Cassidy obeyed, not wanting to ruin this day for Jessie. "Now, what did we leave off on? Oh yeah, you said something about men always wanting sex. That is true. I won't disagree with that. But sometimes I think I want sex more than James does. He's a romantic, so he tries to make those nights when we do it special. It's nice and all, but sometimes I just want to have sex, not make love, but just some hot, dirty, sex," Jessie explained, making the whole atmosphere for Cassidy uncomfortable. "I'm probably making this uncomfortable for you, huh?"

"Considering there's a sleeping baby in the room, yes. And I don't need to know about your sex fetishes."

"It's not a fetish, Cassidy," Jessie said. "More of a preference. I'm not one of those freaks who get off on rubbing someone's sweaty foot all over myself."

"I don't even want to know how Dylan's going to turn out," Cassidy sighed. "If he keeps hearing you talking like this, he's going to get a girl knocked up when he's fourteen."

"Not true," Jessie piped up. "What if he's gay? There's that possibility."

"Why are we talking about your newborn's future sexuality?"

"Because it's making you squirm," Jessie laughed. "Come on, Cass. He's just a baby. You're acting more like his mother than I am."

"I don't think the drugs wore off yet," Cassidy muttered.

"Whatever," Jessie said. "Anyway, what do you like?"

"What do you mean?"

"When it comes to sex. Do you like it dirty like me, or full of sappy romance like James?"

"Jessie, you know I can't answer that," Cassidy sighed. "At least not yet."

"Could you be a dear and grab my purse? It's over there from when I threw it at James before," Jessie pointed across the room.

"You are so strange," Cassidy rolled her eyes. Jessie knew this was a sensitive subject for her, and she didn't particularly like admitting her lack of intimacy whereas her best friend could talk about it openly. She got up and grabbed Jessie's small purse off of the floor. She remembered how James had told her she literally made him turn around to go get it when she was in labor and he had been driving her to the hospital. "Here," Cassidy said and tossed it carelessly on the bed.

"Anyway," Jessie ignored the glare Cassidy was sending her as she spoke. "Pretty soon you'll be able to talk about your new sex life with me." She reached for her purse and took out her checkbook and a pen. She opened it and began writing on it, making out a check to someone. She ripped it off, but kept it hidden from Cassidy's view so she couldn't see what she was doing. "I had been doing some research about male to female surgery, you know, the one you need to correct that birth defect of yours. And what I found was that the average cost is somewhere around twenty thousand dollars, more like twenty two thousand I think." Cassidy looked at Jessie confused.

"Why would you research that? You could have just asked me. I've been looking that stuff up for a long time," Cassidy replied.

"I'm getting to that," Jessie said. "Just listen. I looked up how you can get transferred to a hotel from a hospital and have a caretaker, or just stay in the hospital. I didn't look up those prices because I'm assuming that it varies."

"What are you getting at?"

"Just listen to me rant first. I like the sound of my voice," Jessie smiled at her. She was sounding tired and a little weak from the day's events, but Cassidy let the girl talk. "And then there were the times you gave me clothes, made sure I didn't starve to death, and made sure I was okay when I was little. Remember those days in Celadon? What I'm trying to say is with this," she said as she handed the check to Cassidy, "You'll be able to have your surgery without taking money out of your own pocket and you can finally tell me what kind of sex you like. And if there's leftover cash, do whatever you want with it. But you have to promise me that the money will be used primarily for your surgery and all the hospital expenses."

"Jessie, this is forty thousand dollars!" Cassidy exclaimed. "I can't accept this."

"You can and you're gonna like it," Jessie said. "That money's part of the amount Giovanni gave me. I don't want it, and I certainly don't need it."

"But Jessie, you do need this. You can't live with Delia and Ash forever," Cassidy said.

"I already talked to them about this. Besides, my mom has been sending me tons of money lately, so we'll be out of her house soon," Jessie explained.

"I didn't know your mother was sending you money."

"Now you know," Jessie smiled. "Next time you're going to be the one sitting here in a hospital bed, not me."

"Thank you so much," Cassidy said and brought Jessie into a hug. She cried, but because she was happy. She was finally going to get what she had always wanted, and she'd end that whole physical problem. She'd finally be able to make love to Butch. "I'm finally going to be normal."

"Cassidy, I'm going to have to disagree with you on that."

"Huh?" She was confused.

"I think you're more normal than I am, that's for sure. But promise me you'll never be normal. Normal's boring."

"Whatever you say, Jessie," Cassidy said, not wanting to start an argument.

"Get ready to do a lot of babysitting, Cass because we both know I am not the motherly type," Jessie said.

"You will be," Cassidy said and brought Jessie into another hug, but a tighter one this time. She was so happy, words couldn't express it. Her nightmare would never happen again. The cafeteria incident would be in the past forever. No one could ever do that to her again, and she'd be able to wear bikinis and tighter clothes without having to worry about her defect. Cassidy could finally feel more confident with her body, and what she'd see would be what she wanted. Jessie would be starting her family with James, Dylan, and Meowth while Cassidy would be forming an even better relationship with Butch.

"Cassie, I'm tired," Jessie yawned and fell back to the pillows on the bed.

"I'll let you and Dylan sleep then," Cassidy said and went to get up, but she was stopped again.

"Please stay with me, at least until I fall asleep," Jessie said, her eyes closed. She could barely keep them open. "I don't like hospitals."

"Okay, Jessie. I'll stay with you," Cassidy said. Before she knew it, she too fell asleep.

* * *

><p>"Cassie?" a six year old Jessie asked as she went to go to bed in Cassidy's. She hadn't slept at all the night before because she had been afraid to go to sleep, so now she was exhausted.<p>

"What is it, Jessie?" Cassidy asked as she crawled into bed. She had just taken care of Jessie's bruises that were scattered about her body.

"When I'm a mommy, will I hurt my baby?" she asked her, big blue eyes staring up at her.

"No, you won't, Jessie," Cassidy assured her as she rubbed her little back. That usually seemed to calm Jessie down a little.

"Cassie?"

"Hmm?"

"Will we always be bestest friends?" Jessie asked her, eyes closing.

"Of course we will," Cassidy said and she was actually the one to fall asleep first.

"Good because when we get old, I'm gonna pay you back," Jessie vowed to herself and finally drifted off to a peaceful slumber.

* * *

><p>Hope you guys liked the story! I might write some oneshots based on this. Thanks to everyone who reviewed :)<p> 


End file.
